Hiding My Love For You
by LittleSass
Summary: Finn, Quinn, and Puck grew up becoming best friends. As they get older, Finn realizes the feelings that he developed for Quinn getting stronger. But what happens when the girl Finn wants is with Puck?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I've been having a bit of a case of writer's block for _We Came Back Stronger_. So for anyone who is reading that, I'll will try to update soon. But in the meantime, this idea just hit me and won't go away. So I thought that maybe publishing it will help. This is going to be pretty AU. For now Puck is going to be Noah but he still has the mohawk. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Hiding My Love For You<p>

It all started on the first day of the small building known as William McKinley Elementary School. Finn Hudson was a short boy who was excited for his first day of school. His first day of Kindergarten. His mom had told him that it was going to be fun and she hasn't lied to him before. So he was bouncing in his booster seat in the car.

"Finn are you ready?" Carol asked as she parked the car and helped him out of the car. Carol Hudson was a single mother. Her husband had sadly passed serving his country and keeping his family safe. She acted strong in front of her son, not wanting him to see her weak. But once in awhile the little boy caught his mom crying and said things like_ It's ok, Mommy. I'm going to take care of you._ The two of them had a very close relationship.

"Yeah, Mommy. You told me it's going to be fun. I believe you." Finn grabbed his mom's hand and walked with her to the door to his classroom. "Mommy, look it's Noah!" Finn pointed to a boy with a mohawk with his mom on the other side of the room.

The short boy practically ran over to his best friend with his mother in tow. "Hey Finn." the mohawked boy said.

"Hi Noah." Noah Puckerman was a bit taller than Finn. His dad had taken him to the barber shop once and asked him to give the boy a 'hawk. When his mom freaked, Noah's dad just said that it made his boy look badass. Noah didn't know what that meant but he thought his haircut made him look cool. He and Finn were like brothers, whenever you saw one, you could almost always find the other all feet away. The boy's mothers have also been best friends since their childhood. So it wasn't that big of a surprise when their two boys became best friends.

"Hello, Carol." Noah's mom greeted her long time friend.

"Hey, Deborah. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. This little one over here has been bugging me nonstop about finally starting school. So I'm glad that the day has come and he wouldn't wake me up every morning going _Mama! Mama! School starts on Monday right?_" They two women shared a laugh before they were approached by a middle aged women.

"Hello, ladies. Are these your kids?" They both nodded. "Ok. My name is Mrs. Simpson. I'm their teacher."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Simpson. I'm Carol and this is my son, Finn." She gave her son a little push forward. "Say hi, Finn."

"Hi. My name is Finn Hudson." He smiled as he looked around the room instead of at the teacher.

"Hello Finn. And who might you be?" The teacher looked over at Noah.

"My name is Noah. Noah Puckerman." Noah had his arms folded across his chests like his dad taught him he should do when meeting new people.

"Why hello there. Class is going to start in a few minutes. How about you boys say bye to your moms and then go sit on the rug over there, ok?" After the boys nodded, the lady went around to meet all the other parents.

"Well boys, this is it. We gotta head home, but we'll be back later to pick you guys up after school."

"Have fun today boys. And don't get into any trouble, you hear me?" The women kissed their boys heads before walking out the door.

Finn and Noah then made their way to the rug that Mrs. Simpson was talking about earlier. They sat near the back, hoping that it would make them look cooler than sitting right in front of the teacher. Noah's older cousin told them that sitting right in front of the teacher on the first day of school will make them look like losers when they grow up.

The beginning of class wasn't too exciting for the boys. They just went around getting to know each other. Then the teacher announced that they were going to go outside for recess. Then when they come inside she was going to assign them to table groups. As they walked outside, the teacher handed each student a fruit. Finn chose a banana and Noah picked an apple.

They walked outside and talked. Noah had just told a joke that had the two boys doubled over, laughing. Finn stopped abruptly when he noticed a little blonde girl sitting alone. He looked over and stared, Noah still laughing beside him. He walked over to the girl, momentarily leaving his best friend behind.

"Hi." Finn whispered.

"H-H-Hi." She turned her head for her eyes to meet the chocolate brown ones in front of her. She took her sleeve to wipe away the leftover tears that had fallen a little while ago. Leaving her eyes still slightly puffy and red. This didn't go unnoticed by Finn.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." Finn insisted. "You were crying. Why were you crying?" Finn barely knows this girl but he wants to make her feel better.

"I-I miss my mommy." The blonde choked out.

Finn grabbed her hand and held it. He slowly rubbed the back of it with his thumb, in a comforting way. He's had plenty of practice comforting a crying girl with his mom. "It's ok. I miss my mom too." The girl looked up at him again and smiled. "My name's Finn Hudson."

"I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray." She answered, tears finally stopped falling when she realized the comfort that the boy she had just met was offering.

It wasn't long before they were joined by Noah. "Finn what are you doing? Don't you know that girls have cooties?" Noah asked making sure to keep his distance and sit on the other side of his friend.

"I don't think this one does. She's too pretty to have them." Finn replied like it was completely obvious that this girl was really pretty. "Noah this is Quinn. Quinn this is Noah, my best friend." Quinn shyly waved at the boy and Puck just awkwardly smiled at her. "Do you want to play with us?" She looked at Finn and nodded.

The three of them played on the playground for a bit. Talking a little bit here and there to learn a little about their new friend. Eventually the entire class was called back into the classroom where the teacher assigned them colored tables as they walked in.

Luckily, the three of them were all assigned to the same table. The blue table which happened to be both Finn and Quinn's favorite color. Noah on the other hand was wishing that they would have gotten the green table. But oh well.

Mrs. Simpson then put a one piece of construction paper that matched the table's assigned color. Then she went back around and put a box of crayons, one for each table.

"Alright, kids today I just want you to draw whatever you want. It could be your favorite sport, your favorite game, your favorite thing, anything you want. When everyone is finished we'll have nap time, then you can all go home."

Twenty minutes later, Finn's table was finished.

"What did you draw, Quinn?" She picked up her drawing and showed the boys. "Wow that's a pretty rainbow. What about you, Noah?" Noah had drawn a football.

"What did you draw, Finn?" Finn revealed his drawing. It was a drawing of the tree of them. Well more like colored stick figures with hair. The only way you could tell it was the three of them was the fact that Finn wrote all their names above the corresponding picture. "Wow Finn that looks really good."

"Yeah it's supposed to be the three of us. We're all friends now right?" His best friend rolled his eyes before nodding and Quinn just sat there smiling. She then too nodded her head.

"Ok everyone looks like they are done. Nap time!" Mrs. Simpson announced. She opened up a cupboard that was filled with pillows and blankets. The kids lined up and one by one grabbed a pillow and blanket.

Finn, Quinn, and Noah went over to the corner. They laid in a line Finn sleeping in the middle. Mostly because Noah complained that he would catch Quinn's cooties if he slept next to her. Finn was then put to take the fall but he didn't mind. He liked Quinn and thought she was very pretty.

"Thank you, Finn. For being my friend." He heard Quinn whisper before she fell asleep. He was happy and let a smile try to express it. But it wasn't enough. He was happy that they were friends and that he was able to make her feel better from earlier when she was crying. Finn turned on his side to face Quinn. He looked at her and stared thinking that she was one of the prettiest girls he has ever seen. The feeling that he was able to place the smile that was plastered onto the sleeping girls face, pleased him. He watched her sleep before the longing for a nap overpowered him and let his eyes close.

Everything seemed so simple. What they didn't know was that all of that was going to slowly change.

* * *

><p><strong>How was this? It's just the first chapter but if you want more just review and let me know. Also if you have any suggestions for either of my stories letting me know would be appreciated. Thanks again! And don't forget to review! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up guys? I want to thank all of you who read, reviewed, story alerted, and favorited. I'm so glad that you guys liked it. I worked hard this weekend to get my stories updated. So Yay! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I can't really make you guys any promises. Sorry. But thanks again to everyone. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Hiding My Love For You<p>

5 years later, the ultimate trio found themselves about to start fifth grade, where they were going to be the top dogs of the school. Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, and Noah Puckerman have grown even closer together over the years. They were practically connected at the hip. So like every morning, Finn was first to arrive of the three and were waiting for the other two before they all headed into he school together.

Finn was still shorter than Noah, and Quinn was in between them. By this time, there was practically nothing that they didn't know about each other. Except the very few secrets that they kept. Finn was probably hiding the biggest secret of them all. 5th grader, Finn Hudson, like liked his best friend, Quinn Fabray. He kept the secret of who he really liked from them for the purpose that most people would. He was afraid of being rejected. He was afraid that she wouldn't like him back. Or at least in the same way that he likes her.

This secret was even kept from his best friend. He noticed that Noah has some feelings for Quinn as well. They definitely aren't as strong as Finn's, but they're there. It was kind of a downer when Noah announced that he realized that girls still have cooties, but they aren't as bad as he used to think. In other words, Noah was taking an interest in girls. Finn knows that he isn't as smooth as Noah. That's another reason he doesn't say anything to his friend. Noah would just get to her first if he knew that Finn was pursuing her.

"Hi Finn!" Finn was snapped out of all his thoughts when he heard his pretty crush call his name. He turned around and a huge smile appeared on his face. She was skipping on over and she looked amazing. He noticed that his mouth went slightly dry when she was finally standing in front of him.

"Hey Quinn. You ready to start another year of school?"

"I guess. Where's Noah?"

"Right there." Finn pointed to a car, where a mohawked kid was stepping out of. Noah's mohawk is the almost the only thing that his dad actually left him to remember him by. One morning the Puckerman family woke up and Mr. Eli Puckerman was gone, along with his stuff. The only thing he physically left behind was a note. It said that he just couldn't take it anymore, he thought the family was crazy. This happened to Noah in 3rd grade. Right after his baby sister was born.

Deborah Puckerman was a complete mess at the loss. She was overwhelmed with the thought of being a single mother with two kids. Finn's mom was there almost all day every day trying to help calm Deborah down. The family has finally adjusted to it even if they are not happy with it.

"Hi, Noah." Finn and Quinn greeted at the same time.

"Sup." Ever since Noah's dad left, Noah had started to live up to what his dad told him was known as being a badass. And for the last 2 years they have all been trying to come with a name that would fit his personality or his badassness. Even though he just upright left, Noah still thought of his dad as his hero. Without his mother's knowledge, Noah has actually been talking with his dad. Almost every day for about a year and a half. His dad heard about his ex-wife's schedule and called Noah when she was out of the house. Eli made sure to tell Noah not to let anyone know. Noah broke that rule by telling the two people he trusted the most, Finn and Quinn.

Nobody but the four of them knew about this arrangement. The only reason that Noah had continued to talk to his dad was because he still loved him and trusted him. He may have left his family stranded, but Noah knew that his dad cares about him. Eli even promised Noah that when he got older, he would see him again.

"So you guys ready?"

"Yep! Let's go." Quinn replied.

"Whatever." Noah rolled his eyes but smiled at the blonde's perkiness.

This year they were all in the same class. In the past four years, the three of them haven't been all together in the same class. It was usually two of them, but there was that time in 2nd grade when they were all put into different classes. They walked over to their classroom to come face to face with Mr. Blazen.

Mr. Blazen looked very intimidating when they first met him. Hopefully what Noah's cousin had told them was true. They were told that once school really gets started, Mr. Blazen is most of the best and fun teachers in the school. They all sat wherever they until the bell rang. Once everyone was in class, Mr. Blazen introduced himself and announced that we were getting assigned seats in alphabetical order by last name.

Lucky for Quinn and Finn, they were seated right next to each other. Sadly for Noah, he was on the other side of the room and also in the back.

Once the bell rang, signaling recess the kids bolted out of the door. Noah was one of the first out of the classroom so he waited for his two friends to come out. They walked onto the playground and actually played for the first few minutes. Then they just started to walk around on the steps.

Suddenly Quinn was pushed to the floor, scraping her knee on the sand and the concrete on the edge of the sidewalk. It was followed by a rude comment by none other than school bully Dave Karofsky. "Get out of my way, Princess."

"Hey why did you do that?" Finn shouted as he pushed, Karofsky back. Karofsky was a giant compared to Finn, but Finn stood his ground. "What's your problem?"

"My problem was that the little princess over there was in my way." Dave pushed Finn back, knocking him over. Finn didn't stay down.

The short boy, got up and ran at the bully tackling him to the floor. They rolled around trying to get the upper hand. Finn punched Karofsky a couple times to the stomach and one to his face. Dave didn't let up and let Hudson have some of what he was dishing out.

Noah was just standing by and watching. It wasn't long until two teachers had come out, along with the principal to break up the fight.

"That's enough boys! Break it up!" The principal yelled. Each of the teachers reached in and grabbed one of the boys, stopping the fight. "What happened here?"

"Dave pushed Quinn really hard to the ground." Finn said through clenched teeth. Finn wasn't very violent. It wasn't in his nature. But when he was violent, you knew exactly how angry he was.

The principal looked down and inspected Quinn's knee and so did I. I noticed that it was a worse than what I first thought. It was bad enough that Quinn had a few tears, streaming down her face. "Finn, Noah, please take Quinn to the nurse's office. Finn you and I will talk about this later. Dave, come with me."

Finn went over with Noah and helped Quinn up. Each of them went to one side and wrapped one of her arms around their shoulders as they made their way to the nurse's office.

"Damn, dude. That was awesome. You just got into a school fight." Noah stated, grinning madly.

"Shut up, Puck-OW!" Finn's mouth hurt from talking. It was probably from one of the blows that Karofsky was able to land to his face.

"Are you ok?" Quinn asked. Finn nodded.

"Wait! What did you say?" Noah urged him to repeat his words.

"I said 'Shut up, Puck-Ow. I was trying to say Puckerman." Finn repeated.

"That's it! I found a nickname to fit my badassness. Puck! It's awesome."

"Glad that my pain caused from my fight just helped you out Noah." Finn said sarcastically.

"It's Puck!"

Finn rolled his eyes, as did Quinn. "Ok. Fine. Glad that my pain caused from my fight just helped you out _Puck_." Finn shook his head.

Puck, hey it does sound pretty cool, was sent back to class before the two. After the nurse had bandaged Quinn's knee and given them a note they headed back to class. Mr. Blazen sent them both sympathetic looks and told them to take their seats.

Finn didn't really pay attention in class. He was thinking back on how the whole thing happened. Soon, Quinn had broken him out of his trance for the second time that day.

Quinn scooted closer to Finn and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for doing that for me Finn. I'm sorry that you got hurt."

"Don't worry about it Quinn. You're my best friend. I would do that for you any day." Finn's smile was a mile wide. He was so happy that Quinn Fabray, his best friend/crush's head was lying comfortably on his shoulder. He wished that he had the nerve to tell her how he was feeling but again he just chickened out, facing the same problems he started with.

_Why did things have to be so complicated?_

* * *

><p><strong>So was it worth the read? I really hoped that you liked it. Please keep those reviews coming! They make me so happy because I see how much you guys really enjoy the story. So please don't forget to review! Thanks again!<strong>_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda of bad or boring or both but it's mostly a filler chapter. I just wanted to give you a chapter that went more into what their thoughts were before their high school days start. So hope you still enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hiding My Love For You<p>

After another 3 years, they were still friends. But were somewhat inseparable. Finn and Puck were usually always together. Quinn on the other hand, still hangs out with them a lot but not as much as before. She had befriended the new girl, Santana Lopez and they seemed to be getting along fine.

They have all changed, physically and mentally. Finn's voice had gone deeper, and so had Puck's but it was still cracking since he was still going through the change. The three of them had grown taller. Especially Finn. If you knew Finn since grade school than you would've never thought that he would grow to be how tall he is now. He was taller than Puck and Quinn. And he was still growing! Finn had started working out a little so he looked to be a little more muscular than Puck.

Finn Hudson admitted to himself that he did miss the three of them together. Well he really just missed Quinn. Finn and Quinn seemed to be much closer than Puck and Quinn. Especially since when they had the same classes, they were usually either sitting right next to each other or close enough where they would talk most of the period. He was hoping that by now, his crush would have gone away, but it was getting stronger. No doubt, Finn was hoping to end up with Quinn Fabray one day. Sometimes he thinks that he's just too deep in the friend zone to get out, but that doesn't stop him from hoping.

Noah Puckerman would rarely admit that he missed the ultimate trio together almost every second of the day. One thing he did admit was that he became jealous of Finn and Quinn's buddy relationship. Well he kept that to himself. But he didn't let that get to him that much at this time because he was in such a great mood. Eli Puckerman had kept his promise and father and son were reunited. It was still kept a secret to avoid any difficulties. Puck's dad had called Puck during the first week of school and said that it was time to meet up. He always visited at least once a week. Eli had grown immensely proud of his son when he heard of his badassness going all around town.

Quinn Fabray had slowly and unintentionally drifted away from her two best friends in sixth grade. She just met the new girl, Santana Lopez, a Latina girl who was chill. Quinn had started to think that she needed some girlfriends. For the past 6 years she had two friends and they were both guys. Santana and Quinn almost instantly became best girl friends. They hung out with each other more and more as she started hanging out with the boys less. Quinn felt that she could talk about certain things with Santana that the guys wouldn't understand.

In Quinn's eyes Finn is one of the greatest guys anyone could ever meet. He seemed to do whatever it took to keep a smile on her face. Whether it's getting his ass kicked or making a fool out of himself. He always stood up for her no matter who it was against. Finn is her best guy friend. But deep inside she secretly wants there to be more. As for Puck, he's different. He stood out in the group, always getting in trouble. He still cared for her and it showed. He was watching out for her, he wouldn't do anything like Finn just warn her. But inside she also thought about being with Puck.

Today they found themselves walking into the social studies classroom of Ms. Gokey. She paid very little attention to her students and talked nonstop. She let everyone choose their seats and only moved them when they were being way too disruptive. This was the one class that they all shared together. So it was a no brainer to sit all together. The four of them Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Noah Puckerman.

Quinn went over with Santana to greet the boys.

"Finn. Puck." Quinn acknowledged.

"Quinn. Santana." Finn mocked her. He and Puck had their football jerseys on. They finally got to the year where they got to play tackle football. Sixth and seventh grade was only about flag football.

"Hahaha that's very funny, Finn." Quinn couldn't stop the smile forming on her face when she looked up at him. She stepped forward and gave Puck a hug. Then one to Finn, holding on slightly longer.

"So you guys comin to the game tonight?"

"What do you think Hudson?" Santana rolled her eyes, motioning to the cheerleading uniforms they had on. On the outside, Santana was practically the female version of Puck. But once you got to know her, you realized that she had her moments of kindness and generosity, just like Puck. Nobody not even Quinn knew about her crush on Puck for the reasons that they were the same.

"Whatever Lopez, just make sure you cheer for the right team this time." Puck joked, making fun of the one time she was cheering for the other team.

"Shut it, Puckerman. Now let's get through this damn day so we could go already." Santana walked right in, followed by Puck, Quinn, then Finn.

* * *

><p>It was about twenty minutes before the first game of the season. Finn and Puck were on the field warming up, while the cheerleaders warmed up the crowd. Finn was practicing throwing long and short passes to Puck. Finn had easily made quarterback with his long muscular arms. Puck was the wide receiver and was one of the fastest on the team.<p>

In less time than they thought they had left, the game was about to begin. They were waiting next to the cheerleaders as they were being announced.

"Good luck boys." Quinn wished.

"Thanks, Q." Finn replied smiling.

"You better win this. Don't screw it up, Puckerman." Santana warned.

"You don't scare me, Lopez. Besides stop making me nervous. I've gotta keep my head in the game. You and your mouth is really ruining my concentration for winning this game." Puck snapped.

"Now please welcome the William McKinley Middle School Titans!" Finn led the team onto the field at the announcement.

The game didn't seemed to be going good for the boys. They were down by one touchdown with four seconds left. Luckily, they had the ball so their chances were looking a bit better. Finn just didn't seem to be able to stay focused. So he looked over at the cheerleaders and made eye contact with Quinn for a few short seconds. She silently and unknowingly instilled courage in him with the smile that was currently on her face.

"Blue 22! Blue 22! Set! Hike!" Finn called out. He caught the ball in his hand, took a couple steps back and looked for Puck. He spotted his friend only few feet from the touchline. Finn pulled his arm back and let the football spiral to its destination. Puck caught it and ran. He made it just as the whistle blew. They won!

Finn took off his helmet and went over to the cheerleaders, namely Quinn.

"Great job, Finn! We just won!" Before he could say anything Quinn had launched herself at Finn and placed a peck on his lips. It was short, but totally mind-blowing for Finn.

When she pulled away she was awestruck. They had just been each others first kiss. They didn't know what was on the others mind so they just continued to look at each other and smile.

Finn felt amazing. He got a kiss from the pretty girl that he had developed feelings for. And it was amazing! Neither knew whether or not it was going to lead to bigger things, so they just enjoyed the moment for now.

What they didn't know was that Puck had seen the short kiss from the other end of the field. He felt hurt. He knew that he had to do something quick or he may lose the girl who has been with him through so much and he liked.

_Time to step up my game._

* * *

><p><strong>So the story is going to start moving soon. I don't really plan on making it that long of a story. But you never know inspiration is everywhere and I might change my mind. So please review and leave any suggestions if you have any! Thanks again, everyone.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, here's the next chapter. Quick thanks to everyone for everything. Hope you guys like this one!**

* * *

><p>Hiding My Love For You<p>

Finn, Quinn, and Puck could find themselves only one year later roaming the hallways of William McKinley High School. This was it! Their last four years before they graduate. As of now, they were all planning to apply to the same colleges and then go to the college that accepted them all. The three of them were going to try to make it the best out of it.

Finn and Puck had gone out for the football team and Quinn and Santana had tried out for the cheerleading squad. It went really well for the four of them. Finn and Puck had made the varsity football team as freshmen along with Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford. It wasn't that bad, they were all second strings. The biggest news though was that Finn had made second string quarterback right behind senior, Adam Johnson. It was only second string, but making it onto the team was as a freshmen was great. Quinn and Santana had made the award-winning Cheerios with a girl named Brittany Pierce. They had heard from others that they were going to experience hell from Coach Sylvester but they didn't care at that moment.

Over the summer Finn, Puck, Quinn, and Santana had spent a lot of time together. Puck seemed to be taking more of Quinn's time, then Finn could try to take a hold of. So during the summer, he had gotten closer to Santana and found out she was pretty cool. He had also found out about her crush on Puck. Her made sure never to bring it up with Puck. And over the time that they spent together, Santana had learned about Finn's crush on Quinn. So they had really gotten to know each other over the summer.

Puck's plan was going just as planned. The summer between 8th grade and freshmen year, Puck had spent a lot of time with Quinn. Making sure to get on her good side. They were having a great time and it made Puck think that they are going to be a great couple at one time. Quinn sometimes seemed distracted by the fact that Finn and Santana were getting closer together. She sometimes even felt jealous when she saw them talking and laughing with one another. But she put it behind her and had a great time with Puck.

It's now two months into the year. The first game of the season was coming up and so was the first dance of the year. Finn was nervous. He was planning to ask Quinn to the dance after the game. The game was tonight. He had spent almost all week trying to come up with what to say when he asked her. Just thinking about it was making him even more nervous. Finn Hudson was about to ask the girl that he's had a thing for since they first met in kindergarten to the first dance of the year.

"Finn!" He heard him name being called as he was heading to the parking lot. The team were gonna carpool with some of the Cheerios and grab something to eat before the game.

"Hey Q." Finn replied when he turned around his crush who was now wearing a smile that barely fit her face. "What's up?"

"Guess what just happened to me?"

"You just found out that you won a lifetime's worth of free bacon?" He smiled.

"No. But wouldn't that be so cool! But that's not what I wanted to tell you. Coach Sylvester just made me head cheerleader. I'm a freshmen and now captain of the Cheerios!" Quinn shouted.

"Oh my gosh, Q! That's great!" Finn picked her up into a big hug, twirling her around a lit bit before settling her back onto her own two feet. "That's just...It's just amazing. I'm happy for you Quinn!"

"Thanks, Finn. Besides Sue telling the Cheerios, I wanted to tell you about it first." Finn smiled at the fact that Quinn was thinking about telling him first instead of the first person she saw. It made him feel that maybe he was a little specialer to her than he thought.

"So, you coming with the rest of us to grab a bite to eat?" Finn asked, motioning towards the door that led to the parking lot. She nodded. "Then let's go!" Finn made sure to open the door for her on their way out. They both headed to some junior's car and hopped in before everyone took off.

"I'm really proud of you, Q."

"Thanks Finn."

* * *

><p>"Alright kids! Listen up! First game of the season. It's time to make an impression. And a good one at that. So go out there and win it!" Coach Tanaka yelled at the entire football team as they were finishing putting their gear on in the locker room. They all shouted agreements before we made our way through the door to the field.<p>

The Cheerios were already out there warming up the crowd. Sue called them over to hold the banner that the players were going to run through. Everyone put their helmets on. "Welcome to the field you're McKinley Titans!" They charged through the banner and onto the field.

Finn, Puck, Mike, and Matt were sitting on the field. Not really expecting to get much play time. Fortunately for Mike, he got to go in and play wide receiver since he was the fastest out of the four. Now the three left were stuck playing bench warmers.

It was the last quarter of the game and the three of them were still sitting there. And the game changer takes place. The ball was hiked to Adam and he threw it to Mike, who caught it and ran about 20 yards before being tackled. While everyone else was paying attention to Mike, Finn was watching Adam. As soon as the ball left Adam's hand, two guys from the other team ran at him, and sandwiched him. They crushed him, then left when he fell to the floor. The medics went to check on him and ended up taking off the field on a stretcher. They said he has a really bad concussion and maybe even a fractured arm meaning he can't play.

"Hudson!" Finn shot up and ran over to Ken Tananka. He shoved the ball into Finn's hand. "You're in the game! Take us home!"

Finn was shaking now. He was nervous as hell. He ran over to the huddle and told them the play. They then lined up and got ready. They only had enough time for one play. He had to make it count. Finn looked over to the sidelines at Quinn, reminding himself why he was doing this.

"Red 62! Red 62! Set! Hike!" The ball was thrown into his hands. Finn dodged the left tackle and threw the ball in Mike's direction who ran the short 10 yards to score the touchdown. They just won! Finn just led the varsity football team to victory! He ran over to the Cheerios to meet Quinn.

"That was amazing Finn! You were great out there!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. Finn was just about to ask her the important question of being his date to the dance, but she beat him to it with something that made Finn's heart drop. "Guess what Finn. Puck just asked me to the dance!"

Finn's heart sank. He looked over at his best friend who had a smug look on his face. Then he made eye contact with Santana who just heard the news. She was just as crushed as he was. He didn't want to ruin Quinn's good mood. "That's great, Quinn. Hope you guys have fun." Finn forced a smile before walking over to Santana.

"Guess I'm not going to the dance." She stated.

"Me either. Wanna come to my place? We could just hang out?" Finn offered, still feeling horrible about the news. Finn knew that he was gonna need the comfort of someone who was feeling the exact thing he was.

"Sure." Santana answered, her voice cracking. Finn wrapped his arms around her. He tightly hugged her, trying to keep himself from losing it as well. He kept one arm around her and they walked out to the parking lot by themselves where Carol Hudson would take them home. Ignoring everyone who was asking where they were going. They just kept their heads down in despair and kept walking.

"Guess everything is going to change from here."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Finn. Poor Santana. Crushed by losing their crushes. Is Finn right? Is everything going to change? Thanks you guys! Please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up guys? I'm back with another chapter. This one is doesn't have a time span from the last, so it takes place where the last one left off. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hiding My Love For You<p>

Santana Lopez and Finn Hudson found themselves laying on his bed watching a movie on HBO. Once they had gotten back, they showered their sweaty bodies. Finn had lent Santana a pair of sweats and a t-shirt after he had gotten the same for himself in a bigger size. Their mood was lifted for a second when they started laughing about how big Finn's clothes were on her small soon went back to moping when they remembered that they needed each others help bare the pain of just losing their crush. Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray. After the game, Puck had taken Quinn to the dance. Which Finn thought was sorta dumb because then they would have to go home, get ready and then come back.

Finn was heartbroken, as was Santana. Finn has had a crush on Quinn pretty much since kindergarten, since he was probably the only boy who believed that she didn't have cooties. And Santana has had a crush on Puck since Quinn introduced her to him in sixth grade.

"Dinner's ready!" Carol Hudson called from downstairs.

The two slowly got up and headed downstairs. They took their seats next to each other which was also across from Finn's mom. They ate a little bit before playing with the leftovers on their plate. The breaking of their hearts had caused them to lose their appetites.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Carol asked the two across from her.

"Not really hungry." They answered at the same time.

"Why? You guys just won the first game of the season. You should be starving. Is something wrong."

"No." Santana and Finn said in unison.

"Didn't you guys have the dance tonight? Why didn't you guys go to celebrate?"

"I don't want to talk about it." They said again together, making Carol wonder if they had somehow rehearsed this. Their timing was perfect. She noticed the look on their faces and knew that it would probably be best to leave them alone and drop the subject.

"Can we please be excused?" Finn asked. Carol nods. Finn grabs Santana's hand and leads them back upstairs to his room. It was silent and they both could tell that the other didn't really want to talk much. Finn showed Santana his movie drawer and let her choose one for them to watch. She picked _The Blind Side_, one of the movies that they both loved, and it fit the whole football high they should be on since their win from the game.

Finn grabbed the case from her and went to pop the movie into the DVD player. Then he jumped onto his bed and relaxed with his back against the headboard of his bed and his legs stretched out. He noticed Santana kinda just sitting on the corner of his bed.

"Come here, San." Finn beckoned, using his hand motioning to the empty spot next to him. She gave him a small sad smile before joining him. Before the actual part of the movie started, Finn could tell that Santana was trying to hold in her tears. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as she snuggled into his body. The were both feeling the same thing. They felt crushed and the worst part was that the people who caused it probably didn't know that they did anything. "It's ok, San. We're going to be ok." Finn said trying to convince himself more than her.

Around halfway into the movie, Santana had fallen asleep with Finn's arms wrapped around her. He needed her there in his arms. It may not be the girl he wanted it to be, but it made him feel needed. Finn pulled the blanket over the both of them and continued to watch the movie.

It was only a few minutes later that he heard his door creaking open. He was expecting his mom coming in to say goodnight. But the person who came in was someone he was expecting especially tonight.

"Hello?"

"Quinn?"

"Hey Finn...and Santana?" Quinn was a bit surprised to see her best girl friend there in Finn's arms. She was also pretty upset.

The voices and the opening of the door had woken Santana up. "Huh...?" Santana sat up and looked around while rubbing some of the sleep out of her eyes. Then she noticed Quinn standing in the doorway, staring at Finn, who was staring at the ground. "Uh...hey Quinn." Santana offered.

"Hi." Her reply was short and simple.

She watched Quinn stare at Finn who continued to look at the floor for a little while longer before excusing herself to let them talk. "Um...I'll go so you guys can talk. I'll be right downstairs."

After Santana left the room, closing the door behind her, the two teenagers just stayed silent. It was so quiet and Finn could feel Quinn's eyes on him so he sheepishly asks her. "So, how was the dance?"

"Why weren't you there? And why was Santana here sleeping on_ your _bed with _your_ arms wrapped around her in _your_ clothes?"

_Was she jealous?_ Finn thought but pushed that thought to the back of his mind. She was his best friend's girl right now, or might be.

"We didn't feel like going."

"And why not?"

"We just didn't ok, Quinn! We didn't feel like going to the dance so I asked her if she wanted to come over to my house." Finn's voice raising slightly as if she was accusing him of something.

"Then why was she sleeping in your arms with your clothes on?" Quinn repeated.

"After we got home from the game, we both took showers and I let her borrow a pair of my clothes so that she was comfortable and wearing some fresh, clean clothes."

"And why was she sleeping in your arms on your bed?"

Finn would admit to himself that he was a bit annoyed with Quinn's persistence on these questions. "After we had dinner, we came up to watch _The Blind Side_, she fell asleep a couple minutes before you came." Finn pointed to his tv that was still showing the movie for proof. "Which I've been meaning to ask you, why are you here?"

"Well I didn't see you at the dance, so I thought I would come over and find out why. Is it wrong of me to come check up on one of my best friends?" She asked, lowering her voice.

"No." Finn answered after awhile. "I'm sorry, Q." He went over and hugged her. "Thank you for being concerned. I just felt that you were accusing me of something that I didn't do."

"I'm sorry, too, Finn." Finn held her tighter. Then he kissed her head like he does, when they both apologized after raising their voices at each other, even if it is just for a little bit or slightly louder than it should be.

"You look beautiful." He watched as a slight blush reached her cheeks. "So how was the dance?" He asked again hoping to get an answer this time.

"It was ok. I was disappointed when you didn't show up. Even though you weren't my date, I still wanted to at least dance with you."

"You do know that I am the worst dancer in the world, right?"

She chuckled. "You're not the worst dancer. Maybe in Lima but not in the entire world."

This time it was his turn to laugh. "Well I'm sorry that I disappointed you. But we can still have one dance before the night is up."

"But there's no music playing."

"We do have music. You're just going to have to teach me as it plays. So may I have this dance, Miss Fabray?" She reached for his outstretched hand and placed her arms around his neck. Finn grabbed the remote to his stero and hit play before moving his hands to rest on her waist. As the song played, Finn sang along.

_Many nights we've prayed_

_With no proof any one could hear_

_In our hearts a hopeful song we barely understood_

_Now we are not afraid_

_Although we know there's much to fear_

_We were moving mountains long_

_Before we, we knew we could, oh_

_There can be miracles_

_When you believe_

_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles_

_You can achieve_

_When you believe_

_Some how you will_

_You will when you believe, ooh_

_In this time of fear_

_When prayer so often proves in vain_

_Hope seems like a summer bird_

_Just swiftly flown_

_And now I'm standing here_

_My heart's so full, I can't explain_

_Seeking faith and speaking words_

_I never thought I'd say_

_There can be miracles_

_When you believe_

_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles_

_You can achieve_

_When you believe_

_Some how you will_

_You will when you believe_

_Oh, oh_

_They don't always happen when you ask, ooh_

_And it's easy to give in to your fears_

_But when you're blinded by your pain_

_Can't see your way to get through the rain_

_A small, but still, resilient voice_

_Says love is very near, oh_

_(There can be miracles, when you believe)_

_Oh, when you believe, oh_

_(Though hope is) frail_

_It's hard, (to kill) to kill, oh_

_Who knows what miracles_

_You can achieve_

_When you believe_

_(Some how you will)_

_Some how, some how, some how_

_You know, you know_

_You will when you believe_

_You will when you, believe_

_Ooh, you just believe_

_You will when you, believe_

The song ended with Quinn's head resting on Finn's chest. Finn kissed her head once more before she pulled away. He gave her a big hug and started to walk her outside to her car. On their way down the stairs, Finn told Santana to go upstairs and wait for him.

"Thank you for the dance, Finn. You really weren't that bad."

"Thanks, Quinn. Goodnight." He kissed her cheek before she got in her car and drove away.

_I believe, or at least hoping, that one day we will be together Quinn Fabray._

* * *

><p><strong>Who enjoyed it? Thanks for reading! Please review!<strong>

**Song from this chapter: _When You Believe_ by David Archuleta.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I got another chapter for you. Just want to thank all of you who have been following this story. I'm glad that you guys enjoy it. So I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Hiding My Love For You<p>

Finn and Santana were walking into the school side by side, small smiles on their faces as they headed to their lockers. Sophomore year had finally arrived. To say that freshmen year was bad would be an understatement to Finn and Santana. They would say it was torturous. They had to watch the two people they had fallen for be a couple. It was heartbreaking because it was like the two of them don't exist around them anymore. Quinn and Puck only included them in plans and other stuff occasionally. Finn felt them drifting away from him and Santana around halfway through freshmen year.

As Puck was almost always with Quinn now, Finn had started to become really good friends with Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford. They would joke around sometimes on how whip Puck was and sometimes said it to his face just to mess with him. Mike and Matt knew about how Puck practically stole Quinn from Finn so they made sure that Finn knew that they had his back. Santana had lost Quinn to Puck as well so she became closer friends with Brittany Pierce. Finn and Santana usually hung out with each other so it was pretty much the five of them. Quinn and Puck were like in their only little world.

The relationship had a bunch of small fights. Quinn and Puck had only one major fight which caused them to break up for awhile. Their fight was caused by Puck pressuring Quinn to sleep with him after they won the last game of the season. Finn remembered that event surprising easily. It was pretty late when Quinn had run into his house, soaked from the rain that day.

_Finn had just taken a shower and was now laying on his bed playing his Xbox when he heard sniffling come from his door. He looked over to see the blonde head cheerleader soaking wet in her Cheerios uniform with red puffy eyes. He paused his game and walked over to her. _

_ "What's wrong, Q?" Finn asked, grabbing a towel and wrapping her in it. She failed to response. Finn noticed that she was shaking uncontrollably from the cold. He wrapped his arms around her hoping to help keep her somewhat warm. "Listen, why don't you take a shower, I'll lend you some of my clothes and then we'll talk if you want." Finn felt her nod against his chest. _

_ He left her side and went to his drawer. He pulled out his small pair of sweats and his McKinley football shirt. He led her to the bathroom and gave her the clothes before he walked back into his room. He picked up his phone and called Santana._

_ "Hello?"_

_ "Santana? San it's me, Finn."_

_ "Oh, hey Finn. What's up?"_

_ "Q just showed up to my house soaking wet from head to toe. And she looked like she's been crying. What should I do?"_

_ "Well find out, duh! If she's going over to you for comfort, give it to her. She had to trust you if she's going to you instead of Puck."_

_ "That's the thing I think it has something to do with him. I don't know why, but I just have this feeling."_

_ Santana sighed on the other line. "Just do what you have to do."_

_ "Thanks, San. I gotta go, I think Quinn just got out of the shower."_

_ "Alright, bye Finn._

_ "Bye." Finn hung up. And went back to his game before Quinn came in. When she did, Finn saved his game before turning it off. She just stood there in the middle of the room like she didn't know what she was supposed to do. "Come here, Q."_

_ She slowly climbed onto his bed and crawled into his open arms. She fell into his embrace and fresh tears started to flow down her cheeks and onto his shirt. Finn just wrapped her up and rubbed small circles on her back in a comforting manner. He whispered little things to let her know that he was here for her. He just let her cry hoping that she would soon stop and be able to tell him what's wrong._

_ About half an hour later, her tears had slowed and she seemed like she might be able to find her voice so he asked her again. "What happened Quinn? Why were you crying?"_

_ "Puck and I broke up." He was shocked. The last time he had seen them right after the game they looked like they were doing good, now she's telling him that they broke up. _

_ "What happened?" _

_ "After the game we went to his place. And we went up to his room and then we started making out on his bed. And then it started getting really heated." Finn felt himself puke a little in his mouth. He knew that they did that, but he didn't need it to be confirmed from the source. "Then he kept trying to feel me up and started to try to get me to have sex with him. And when I told him that I wouldn't have sex with him, he started screaming at me and I started screaming back. We fought then I told him that if he couldn't accept my decision than we should break up. Then I ran out of his house and ran over here." _

_ Finn's expression had turned from comforting to anger. He wanted to punch Puck's face in so bad at the moment. How could he do that to Quinn? Finn was absolutely livid. He thought that Puck should have known not to pressure Quinn. He thought Puck would be smart enough to treat Quinn with respect. He thought Puck should know that he was lucky to have Quinn as a girlfriend and treat her right. Finn was infuriated with his best friend. Before he could let his anger take over him, he remembered that he was supposed to be comforting Quinn._

_ "Puck's so dead. He shouldn't have done that and he knows it. Sometimes I wonder if he knows how lucky he is to have you." Finn said the last part not realizing that he had said the last part out loud. It was definitely what he was thinking but he didn't mean to say it out loud. But what said was said. _

_ "Thank you, Finn." She whispers before burying her head back into his chest._

_ "How about you spend the night here? I don't have my license yet so I can't drive you home and I am not letting you run out there in the rain again. We'll be lucky if you don't get sick this time."_

_ Finn got a little chuckle out of her, which made him proud to know that he was helping her feel better even if it is only a little bit. She then nodded her head. Finn turned off the lamp next to his bed and settled into bed, pulling Quinn along with him. He made sure to cover her entire body with the blanket and let her use his arm as a pillow. She turned to face him. _

_ "Thank you, Finn. You're the best." She smiled a bit._

_ "Anytime, Quinn. I mean it, I'm here for you whenever you need me." She settles into his arms again before closing his eyes. _

Finn was hurt when Quinn practically jumped back into Puck's arms after he apologized a couple days after their break up. Since then, they seem to be fine, even though the couple usually only hang out with each other.

After getting stuff from their lockers they went to meet up with Mike, Matt, and Brittany. On their way to meet with their friends, they pass by the happy couple of Quinn and Puck. Quinn and Puck only gave a quick wave before continuing on their merry way.

Later in the week, Finn had found himself walking down the hallway with Santana. They were planning to go get something to eat before they headed over to Santana's house for a movie night they started since Quinn and Puck had first started going out.

They were walking down the deserted hallway. Finn was humming the tune of a song in his head. Santana was the only other person beside his mom that really knew that Finn liked singing and had a great voice. Neither Quinn nor Puck even knew about this. The same could be said about Santana, Finn and her parents were the only ones to know of the Latina's hidden talent and hobby. So when the lyrics started to fall from Finn's mouth, Santana had gladly joined in.

_When the night has come_

_And the land is dark_

_And the moon is the only light we'll see_

_No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh now now stand by me_

_Stand by me, stand by me_

_If the sky that we look upon_

_Should tumble and fall_

_And the mountains should crumble to the sea_

_I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me_

_Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah_

_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh now now stand by me_

_Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_

_Darlin', darlin', stand by me-e, stand by me_

_Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me _

"You sounded great there, San."

"You did too, Finn."

"Finn, Santana, could I talk to you guys for a second in my office?" The two teens turned around to find their Spanish teacher, Mr. Shuester looking at them. They nodded and followed him.

_ Did he hear us singing?_

* * *

><p><strong>Did Shue catch them? Hmmm...Well I want your guys opinion on this chapter so please review! Thanks again!<strong>

**Song for this chapter:**

**_St__and By Me_by Ben-E King**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm just a little late on this chapter. Just really behind on school work because of soccer. But other than that, _Glee_ is back. And the first episode was amazing! I just wish that Quinn had a bigger part, but hopefully she will in the upcoming episodes. I'm so excited. Ok back to this story. Sadly, not much Quinn or Puck in this chapter, but they will be reappearing soon. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hiding My Love For You<p>

Inside their Spanish teacher's office with him sitting in front of them were Finn and Santana. They think that they have just been caught singing in the hall. They were pretty freaked out about what was going to happen. Very few people knew that they could sing, let alone really enjoyed it. Finn had only sung to Quinn once. And it was more like a whisper that was being drowned out by the actual singing. He was just singing along. Santana on the other hand hadn't let many people know of this part of her. She only sang in front of Finn and her parents. Both times started by them catching her singing along to her Ipod, without her knowledge until the first song ended.

So they were both shaking and nervous. They couldn't tell if they were in trouble or not by the face on their teacher. Mr. Schuester's face was just plain. The door was closed behind them, so they knew that this must be private.

"Um...Are we in trouble, Mr. Shue? I mean we didn't really do anything wrong did we?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. Mr. Shue I'm pretty sure that we have done anything wrong?" They sat their in silence waiting for their teacher to say something. They were slightly relieved when he finally spoke.

"No. You guys didn't do anything. You're not in trouble. Why does everyone think they're in trouble when we teachers call you in?"

"Well you did just randomly call us into your office. So you had to have some reason. Our brains just automatically assume that we're in trouble when being randomly called into a teacher's or principal's office. That just how we think." Finn explained.

"I guess that makes sense. But no you are not in trouble. And I didn't just call you guys into my office randomly. I had a reason."

"And that reason would be..." Santana urged him to go on.

"I just heard you guys singing in the hall. And don't even try to deny it. I know what I heard. I'm the new glee club director and I really think that you guys should join. I mean both of you just have these amazing voices."

"I don't know about that, Mr. Shue." Santana looked to Finn and knew that they were thinking the same thing. Their secret would be out.

"I think it would be good for both of you. Plus we need more members, so if a Cheerio and our star quarterback joined maybe we could get a few more people to join. For us to even compete, we need at least 12 members and as of now we are a party 5."

Santana looked around the room for a bit. "I'm not sure about that. Most people already think that glee club is pretty lame."

Mr. Shue sighed. "I know but we just need 12 members that's it."

"Could we get to you on that on Monday?"

"Yeah, sure. Go home talk about it, sleep on it, whatever you need to do. Just please promise me that you are going to give this some serious consideration."

"Ok, we promise. We'll let you know by Monday. See ya Mr. Shue." Finn said as he was pulled out of the room by Santana who led him to his car. When they got in, Finn drove them to Breadstix, where they ordered take out and headed to Santana's house. Santana's parents weren't home and her little sister was at her friend's house, so it was pretty quiet.

As they sat eating and watching their movie, Finn thought about what Mr. Shue had said. "Hey, San." Finn called to her, lowing the volume on the tv. She turned to him. "Do you think we should join?"

"Join glee club?" Santana asked for clarification. She would admit that she sorta has been thinking about it since be called into Schue's office.

"Yeah. It could be fun."

"I don't know, Finn. You know that I don't really like singing in front of other people."

"But you have an amazing voice. It could be good for us. You know stop hiding the part of us that loves to sing. Besides, I bet that we could get Matt, Mike, and Brittany to join."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"Well they all love to dance. Plus they are really good at it. Brittany will probably join if you do and we tell her it's fun. I know that one of the members happen to Tina Cohen-Chang, who Mike secretly has a crush on. That information doesn't leave this house. And Matt he'll most likely be cool with it if we all are."

Santana had to admit that what Finn said may be very true. She did love singing and spending time with her friends. She, like Finn, was getting a bit tired of hiding herself. "If you can give me one more good reason why we should join, I'll do it." Santana challenged.

Finn sat there thinking for a moment. Then it hit him. "We won't have to see Quinn and Puck together everywhere."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that we have classes with them and practice, not to mention lunch. We see them together almost every single second of every single day. If we join glee club, we won't have to watch them be all over each other." Finn thought.

_That was a pretty good excuse. Besides, if we do actually win, it could look good when applying for college. _"Alright Hudson, you did it . I'm on board."

* * *

><p>Over the weekend, Santana, Brittany, Finn, Mike, and Matt had met up at the little pond in the park. Mostly because Brittany wanted to go and feed the ducks. This was when Finn and Santana were planning to tell their friends their secret and plan to join glee club.<p>

They were all sitting on the edge of the pond, relaxing. Finn looked over at Santana and nodded before turning his attention to his friends. "I have a confession to make." He said. The three looked at him, curiously. "You guys are my friends and I want you guys to know that I like to sing."

"Me too." Santana chimed in. The three of them smiled wide at the thought that they got their two friends to open up to them.

"That's cool, bro. You any good?"

"I'm alright, but Santana here is fantastic."

"I didn't know that you could sing, San." Brittany looked to her friend.

"No one really did, except my parents and Finn."

Mike looked at Finn who seemed to feeling better to have gotten that out. "So did something spark this sudden confession."

"That's what we wanted to tell you guys. Schue caught us singing and asked if we wanted to join. We decided that we could give it a shot. But we wanted you guys to join with us."

"You want us to join glee club?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. It could be cool. All of you love to dance and are really good, I'm pretty sure they could use the good dancing, especially if I'm going to be in that club." Finn joked.

They all laughed since they knew that Finn wasn't the best dancer. The best part was that he accepted that. Then their was silence to see who would join.

"It might be fun. You know, singing and dancing. Best thing about it is that we all get to hang out together doing something that we're good at and love to do. Besides football and Cheerios."

"I'll join." Brittany said.

The other two guys were a bit hesitant. They weren't sure if they were ready to start dancing outside of their rooms yet. This is when Finn knows that he'll have to convince them.

"You know, Mike, I hear that Tina's in the club." Mike's head shot up and looked at Finn.

"Really?"

"Yep. This could be your chance to get closer to her and get to know her better. Besides, I also heard that she has a very nice voice. Maybe you should hear it for yourselves. You might also be able to impress her with your sweet dance moves."

"Yeah. You're right. Ok I'm in. I'll do it." Mike smiled at the thought of getting to hear Tina's soft, sweet voice more.

"Well if all of you are going to do it, I don't really have a choice then. I'm in, too." Matt faked sighed.

So on Monday the five of them walked into Mr. Schue's office.

"Mr. Schue. We'd like to join glee club."

Will Schuester stood up and smiled.

"Brittany. Mike. Matt. Santana. Finn." He looked each one in turn, giving each a smile that they all returned. "Welcome to New Directions!"

* * *

><p><strong>How was this? Some people told me that they didn't want to see Finn being blackmailed into joining glee club so I thought I would write a chapter on how they do join glee club. Thanks again! And please leave me a review! They make me so happy to know what you guys feel about the story.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! What's going on? So I hope that you guys were ok with the last chapter. It was mostly a filler chapter for those who didn't want Finn to be blackmailed into glee club. So I hope that you guys enjoy this one!**

* * *

><p>Hiding My Love For You<p>

It didn't take long for the news that some of McKinley's top jocks had joined glee club. Actually it was posted on Jacob's blog the next morning and almost everyone had read by then. Almost.

"Hey babe." Puck walked up to his girlfriend who was standing by her locker. He kissed her cheek. He came over to see if she needed a ride home. "Have you seen that loser's blog yet?"

"Which loser?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Jacob's."

Now Quinn looked confused. "No. Why would I read his dumb blog?"

"Because his newest story has some pretty big news in it. I mean for us it should be pretty big." Puck pulled out his IPhone and logged onto the school's website. He clicked on the blog and handed his phone to his girlfriend. "I can hardly believe it."

Quinn looked at the page and her eyes went wide as her mouth hung open. _**Latest News! Has royalty sunk to the bottom of the school? Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez, Matt Rutherford, Brittany Pierce, and Mike Chang have joined New Directions! Do our McKinley royals know what they've gotten themselves into? Read to find out!**_ She read the whole article and was shocked. One reason, she wondered how this kid had gotten all this news. Another reason, she didn't know that Finn or Santana could sing. They were her best friends and she didn't know this. This lack of information made her a bit angry.

"Can you believe it? I mean, Finn and San, in glee. It's crazy right?" Puck asked.

"How long has it been since this was posted?"

"I think it was posted this morning. I'm sure everyone's heard about it by now. But I mean seriously could you believe it? San and Finn in glee club, that's just crazy!" Quinn half ignores Puck when she notices Finn walking down the hall and on his way to his car.

"Yeah. Crazy. I gotta go. I'll call tonight ok?" She leans over and kisses Puck before walking away.

"Ok." Puck mutters behind her and walking to his car before driving away.

Quinn quickly caught up to Finn before he could get into his car and drive away. "Finn!" She shouted when she realized she wouldn't make it in time. Luckily he heard her and turned around.

"Uh...Hi, Quinn." Finn looked very confused at the moment.

This was when Quinn let that little tiny bit of anger she had from reading the article out. She wasn't full blown mad so she threw mini punches and a couple slaps to his chest.

"Hey. Ow. Quinn. What are you doing?" Quinn doesn't really let up. Finn grabs both of her wrists and look her in the eye. "Stop hitting me Quinn." He lets go and she slaps his chest once more before stepping back slightly. "Would you like to tell me why you just attacked me like that?"

"How come you never told me that you could sing?" Quinn mumbled.

He didn't hear her. "What? You kinda have to speak up Quinn or else I can't understand you.

"How come you never told me that you could sing?" Quinn repeated louder.

"It was kind of a secret. The only people who knew were my mom and Santana."

"Wait, Santana knew?" She interrupted him.

Finn nodded his head. "Yeah she knew, why wouldn't she have known."

"How come Santana knew but I didn't?"

"San's like my best girl friend. And we both shared the same secret. Before we find out about each others talent and hobby of singing, our parents were the only one who knew. So of course San would know."

"I thought I was your best girl friend." Quinn whispered. She quickly continued to try and cover up her last statement. "And you still didn't answer my question. How come San knew but I didn't know that you can sing."

"You were my best girl friend. But think about it, when was the last time that we actually spent actual time together."

"Last week at the game."

"That was because you had to cheer for our game. Seriously think about it Quinn. Besides stuff for school, we haven't spent any real time together since that one day that you and Puck broke up. _Last year_."

She did think about it and realized that what he said was true. They haven't really spent time together as friends for a long time. "It's not my fault is it?"

"I don't know, Quinn. Maybe it's your fault but maybe it's mine. All I know is that since you and Puck got back together, we just don't talk to each other much. This is actually the first time we've had a real conversation. I guess you didn't know about the singing because I never got the chance to tell you."

"What about glee club?"

"Well, Mr. Schue caught San and I singing in the halls and asked us to join. We told him that we would think about it. After we decided to join, we told Mike, Matt, and Brittany. We convinced them to join. And that annoying Jacob kid just had to post that story and pretty much every student at the school now knows that we joined glee club."

"So I was the last to know?"

"I guess so, Quinn. Sorry about that."

Quinn let everything he said from his first words sink in. Then she realized something that she thought was kind of important. "You keep calling me Quinn."

"That is your name isn't it?" He let out a little chuckle but she didn't find this funny.

"Yes. That is my name. But you wouldn't call me Quinn all the time, I mean sometimes you would just call me Q." Finn noticed that Quinn seemed serious about this, so he hid his laughter and tried to talk with as much seriousness as her. But when he noticed no words would come out of his mouth, he turned his gaze to the floor. "What don't you call me Q anymore?"

This made Finn remember just how persistent Quinn is. She had to know the answer to her questions or she won't go away. Sometimes he thought it was cute but depending on the subject, he may feel uncomfortable or even guilty.

"I don't know. Maybe I don't have that right anymore?" He tried.

"Why would you not have that right? You've been calling me that forever. You were the one who came up with it." Quinn was only putting these things out there because she didn't want to see that her friendship with Finn being ruined. She really cares about him. Like a lot.

"I don't know." He repeated. "Maybe we just grew apart. I mean you hanging out with Puck all the time, me hanging out with Mike, Matt, Britt, and San. Or maybe because you're dating Puck." He mumbled the last part and knew that Quinn didn't hear because he himself had barely heard it.

"Yeah. Maybe we did." She said with what looked like tears in her eyes. He thought they were tears that she wouldn't let fall so he grabbed her into a big hug. She just really couldn't believe. Finn was literally her first friend and now even though they go to the same school and have been best friends since forever, they were drifting apart. It hurt.

Finn was thinking the same. He hated seeing girls cry in general, but he hated seeing his mom and Quinn cry the most. And well now, Santana but that's besides the point. He looked down at the girl who he knew was pretty since the very first day we met. The girl that he had fallen for and still wasn't over. He just couldn't bring himself to get over her no matter how hard he tried. He loves Quinn Fabray but she doesn't know anything of his feelings. He found it kind of funny that Puck was the one who believed that girls had the cooties for the longest time, yet he now had the most beautiful girl ever. No matter what happens or what people say about her Quinn Fabray is the most beautiful girl in the world.

They were both hurting about their weakened friendship and for the same reasons yet at the same time they were different. Finn missed getting to at least talk to her even though he knew that she wouldn't be his. He missed having that bond of friendship with her that he always thought had the potential for more. Quinn missing him because he always understood her no matter the problem. He understood and that's what she loved the most. Being loved and understood. She thought that the love she got from Finn was only out of being friends, she didn't know how deep his love went for her. She would sometimes even feel just the slight bit jealous of the San because she got to spend so much time with Finn.

After what seemed like forever, they pulled away.

"Do you need a ride home?" Finn offered. She nodded her head. He walked her over to passenger side and opened the door for her. Finn helped her in and closed the door before heading to the driver's seat.

The ride to Quinn's house was fairly silent. As if they didn't really know what to say to each other. They used to be so comfortable with each other that either they always had something to say or their silence would still be relaxed.

Once they arrived, Finn got out of the car and went around to Quinn's door to open it for her. He led her to the door where she opened it and stood on doorstep.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked.

"I'd love to, but I can't. I'm meeting up with the others at the bowling alley. You know my go to place." He smiled a bit. She chuckled a little bit. "Maybe another time?"

"Ok." Finn leaned forward and gave her another hug before walking down the driveway and driving away.

Quinn had only one idea for her plan. _I have to restore whatever is left of my relationship with Finn._

_ Wait did I just say relationship?_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, how was this? I hope it was good. I think I might have maybe one or two more chapters focused in sophomore year before skipping just a little bit ahead. Thanks for reading! Please review!<strong>_  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Want to thank everyone who is following and supporting this story. I really appreciate it! So thank you. Watched the new episode of glee and really hoping that they don't go back to making Quinn look like the bad guy. Because they have done enough of that. Anyways hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Hiding My Love For You<p>

"I think we should join glee club." Quinn stated as soon as Puck reached her at her locker. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before stepping back and looking at her confused.

"Glee club. As in geek club. As in loser club. As in the club San and Finn just joined." Quinn just rolled her eyes at Puck who kept trying to come up with his own ways of clarifying what glee club she was talking about. Wasn't there only one at the school? "As in-"

"Yes Puck. That club." Quinn interrupted him, not wanting to hear him go on and on with his nicknames for glee club.

"Why would you want to join that? I mean look at you and me babe. Head cheerio and top stud at the school. You want to ruin all that just to join this stupid club where they sing and dance to show tunes all day?" Puck asked.

She wanted to point out that most of the school would probably think that Finn was top stud at the school. She wanted to tell him that most of the girls thought that Finn was nice, tall, and hot. That Finn was also pretty muscular and was in really good shape with his abs. She wanted to say that most of the girls thought that he was caring, sweet, loving, and any other good thing someone could think of. And she wanted to tell him that she was one of those girls who thought all of those things. Not to mention that he was the starting quarterback for the varsity team for the second year in a row as a sophomore. And Finn was friends with a lot of people. But Puck was her boyfriend and she didn't want to lower or hurt his ego. Truth was that Puck didn't really have that much over Finn except having Quinn as his girlfriend.

"I'm pretty sure that they sing other songs. I mean they can't really just sing show tunes all day. Besides with Finn and them I'm pretty sure they could sing some better songs. Not all the time but still." Puck didn't look convinced. "Come on, it could be fun."

Puck was looking at Quinn who looked real determined to get him to join with her. But Puck didn't really want to. Another look at Quinn's face that was now pleading with him, he caved. "Ok, we can check it out. But if after I join and I think it sucks, I'm gonna quit." He laughed to himself when Quinn jumped into his arms and repeatedly thanked him. She intertwined her hand with his and they started to head for class.

* * *

><p>During glee, they were all gathered in the choir room. It was still awkward between the popular and the unpopular groups but they didn't fight or anything. Finn was sitting in the top row with Matt and Mike. They were all talking about football season and how they were doing pretty well. Finn noticed Mike drifting off the conversation once and awhile and sneaking a look across the room to Tina Cohen-Chang. Santana and Brittany were sitting in the row in front of them talking about some girl things, jumping into the boys talk now and then.<p>

After sometime, Mr. Schue had finally come in. He was telling that they were going to perform for the school and they had to try to recruit new members. Mr. Schue went up to the whiteboard and started teaching a lesson that no one payed attention too. Mercedes and Kurt were looking through magazines. Tina and Artie were talking. Matt, Mike, Finn were playing with a paper football with Santana and Brittany watching. And Rachel Berry was looking through some songs that she thinks would be best for them.

All of them were too busy doing their own things that they didn't know that they had two people step into the room until one cleared their throats. They all turned their heads to where the sound had come from.

"No offense guys, but what are you two doing here?" Matt asked.

"They are our new members. They auditioned with me and they are great. Now we finally have enough people to qualify for Sectionals. Quinn, Puck, welcome. Take a seat, you haven't missed much."

Puck and Quinn took the last two seats available, one in the back and one next to Brittany. Quinn sat next to Finn and Puck sat next to Brittany. Santana and Finn made eye contact and thought the same thing. They were happy they got new members and its people they know but it's just going to hurt. They nodded at each other signaling that they knew that they had to grow up and deal with it. So Finn turned his attention to Quinn when Schue went back to the board.

"Nice of you to join. Any reason why?" Finn wondered.

"Don't think I can sing and dance?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"No, no. I know you can dance and I'm guessing that you can sing but I thought you were into this kind of thing."

"I didn't think you were interested in this kind of thing either. But look where we both are now." He chuckled. "So about the other day, I know we haven't spent much time together but how about today after practice?"

Finn raised his head in thought. Messing with her. When she lightly slapped his arm he laughed. "Sure. Sounds great." Quinn nodded, and Finn went back to playing his football game with Mike and Matt.

Once class was over, they were all gathering their things and beginning to head out. The football players and Cheerios headed to the locker rooms and then out to the field for practice. After what seemed like forever, they hit the locker rooms again for showers. Finn and Puck were waiting outside, when Quinn finally came out.

"Ready to go, Q?" Puck asked holding his hand out for her to take.

"Um...Actually Finn and I were planning to hang out today. We sort of realized that we haven't really done anything together for awhile." Quinn felt bit bad when she noticed Puck's facial expression fall. "I'm sorry."

"No. It's alright. I understand. I'll call you later?"

"Ok. Bye Puck." He leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips before heading out.

Then Finn and Quinn got into Finn's car and drove to the walked over to the pond, Finn was at not long ago with his other friends when they all decided to first join glee club.

Finn and Quinn had talked on the phone a little over the last few days, so some of the uncomfortable moments between them went away. They stood by the edge of the pond skipping rocks. Or in Quinn's case, attempting to skip rocks. They rock she just threw hit the water with a loud splash and this caused Finn to laugh out loud.

"Here let me help you with that Quinn." Finn reached down and looked for a good rock. Once he found one he walked over to Quinn. He handed her the rock. "Now stand like this." Finn showed her to have one foot in front and the other back while leaning down a bit. She mimicked his moves. "Now just take the rock and flick your wrist." Finn explained. This ended up in another fail skip. Finn laughed again.

"Hey I'm trying!" Quinn exclaimed.

"I know. Let me help you and maybe we can get this. Stood just like you did before." Finn instructed as he looked for another rock. He went around and stood behind her. He placed the rock in her hand and let his hand hold hers. His other hand went to rest on her hip to steady her. "Now pull back just a little and flick your wrist like this." He said as he led her through the steps letting the rock slip from her fingers, and skip four times across the water.

"I did it! I did it! I did it!" Quinn began to jump up and down in excitement.

"See I knew you could." She jumped over and hugged him. When she pulled back, he noticed her arms wrap around herself and her shivering a bit. "You cold?"

"A little."

"Take this." Finn helped her put his Letterman jacket on. "I'll be right back." Finn left to grab something out of his car. A few minutes later, he is back with two blankets. He laid one down and sat on top of it. Then he gestured for Quinn to join him. Once she did, he covered both of them with the second blanket. "Better?"

"Uh huh. Thanks Finn."

They started catching up on what's been happening. Finn telling her about Mike's failed attempts at trying to get him to dance better. Finn dubbed himself hopeless or almost. And how he and the other four of his friends had gotten really close. Quinn's story of how Puck reacted when he met with her father again,since it was first announced that the two were no dating. Things hadn't gone too well considering that Puck was almost scared of Mr. Fabray now.

By the time they felt somewhat caught up, the sun had gone down and the sky was filled with stars. Finn laid back on the blanket so he was facing them. Soon Quinn leaned back and laid on her back.

"See that story right there?" Finn pointed up to one of the stars. "That's the northern star. It's the tip of the little dipper. And if you look just not too far from it, you can see the big dipper." He pointed out the two constellations in the sky. They laid there content for some time.

"It's getting late, maybe we should head home." Quinn suggested. Finn nodded and got up and folded the two blankets before walking with Quinn over to his car. He stuffed the blankets in the car and jumped into the driver's seat since Quinn was already seated and buckled in.

The beginning of the drive was silence. But a good silence. A comfortable silence. Quinn then decided to speak.

"This was fun, Finn. I had a great time."

"Me too. Maybe we should try harder to not have that long of a break again." She nodded frantically at this before giggling.

The ride was continued with talking and laughing and Quinn began to think. _Maybe this relationship won't be too hard to restore._

_ Ugh! Why do I keep saying relationship?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again everybody! Hope you did found this chapter worth reading. <strong>**Please review! ****Oh and feel free to leave any suggestions for the story!**_  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank HappyAce88 for this idea! Thank you! So Puck is a main character in this story as is Santana so they should be in this story a little more, shouldn't they? So here's a little chapter about the two of them. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>Hiding My Love For You<p>

To say Puck was upset that Quinn would rather spend time with Finn than him was a bit of an understatement. He was really looking forward to spending time with her especially after the hard practice. He was hoping that they would maybe go to house and relax with a movie. But for his image he would never admit that out loud. He walked to his car with his head held down. He threw his bag into the back and got in. He had just pulled out of the school when he saw a Cheerio not too far away. He drove up and stopped by her, rolling down his window, and she in turned stopped and faced the car.

"Hey." Puck said.

"Hi, Puck."

"What are you doing, Santana?"

"What does it look like, Puckerman? It's called walking home."

Puck looked at her and chuckled at her response. "Do you wanna ride?" He offered. Now that Quinn brought it up about Finn and looking at Santana now he noticed that they aren't as close as they used to be.

Santana rolled her eyes before stepping into the front seat of the car, throwing her stuff next to Puck's. Puck put the car and drive and started down the road again. He felt extremely guilty when he had to ask her where she lived again. This information should have been memorized since she and him used to be best friends along with Finn and Quinn. She did her best not to let her disappointment show in her eyes. She just continued to look out the window to avoid eye contact after she told him her address.

The ride was very awkward after that. Neither knew what to say to each other anymore. They have just spent too much time apart. The silence gave them some time to think about how their friendship is now compared to then. Santana wanted to leave things where they were at right now, not wanting to talk about it and get it out in the open. It wasn't long before they pulled into Santana's driveway.

"Thanks for the ride, Puck." Santana got out and went straight into her house. When she was halfway up the stairs on her way to her room, te doorbell rings. She lets out a grunt and trudges back down the stairs. She goes to open the door. "Puck? What are you still doing here?"

"You forgot your stuff." He stood there a little uncomfortably. "Um...Can I come in?"

She stepped aside and let him in, closing and locking the door behind him. "You know you could have given me stuff back tomorrow at school. You didn't have to come in." She set her bag on the stairs to remind herself to take it up later.

"Oh. I know. But I also know that you have Cheerios practice tomorrow morning, and I heard Sue gets pissed and makes you run extra laps if you forgot your stuff. So I just thought it would be better and much easier on you if I brought it in." He took a seat on the couch.

"Well, thanks, Puck. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water's fine." Santana went into the kitchen and came back out with two water bottles in hand. She handed him one and sat on the other side of the couch, facing him, waiting for him to say something.

"What?" He asked after Santana stares at him for quite a long time.

"I don't know. Just waiting for you to say something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. You're the one that wanted to come in. I mean you could have just handed me my bag and then went home but instead you asked to come in. So either you have nothing to do at home or you want to say something."

"And what if it's both."

"Then it just proves that I'm right."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Ok. You're right. It's both. Quinn is out hanging out with Finn today, so there's nothing for me to do, and I wanted to talk to you. Quinn and Finn made me realize that you and I haven't talked in awhile. Is that good enough of an explanation for you, Lopez?"

"That's fine. So what's been happening with the Almighty Lord Puckerman?" Santana questioned in a sarcastic tone.

"Nothing much really. Let's see. I'm on the varsity football team even if at the moment I am still second-string. But mark my words, I will make first-string before the end of the season, maybe even before that. I'm surprisingly not failing all of my classes and I'm dating the head cheerleader of the school. So I'd say that I'm feeling pretty good. How about you Miss Satan?"

"Let me think. I'm on the Cheerios. Getting straight A's in class even though sometimes I deny it if people ask me. Joined glee club. You know, it really isn't that bad and the people in there are alright. I don't have a boyfriend. But I think my friends make up for that at the moment. I'm really close friends with Brittany, Matt, and Mike. And my best friend is our star quarterback."

"Sounds nice." Puck commented. They told each other some stories and eventually felt better caught up in the others life.

After awhile, they decided to go up to Santana's room and watch a movie. They both agreed on _The Hangover_. As the movie played they sat comfortably against the headboard of Santana's bed. Around the middle of the movie, Puck came from the bathroom rolling his shoulders back.

"What's wrong?"

"Just a little sore."

"Sit." She patted the spot in front of her and sat on her knees. He sat in front of her, facing the tv. He closed his eyes for about two seconds when he felt Santana's hands massaging his shoulders. He was starting to feel better. They continued to watch the movie while Santana massaged Puck's shoulders for a good ten minutes.

"Thanks San. That felt really good."

"No problem, Puckerman. It's the least I could do since you not only gave me a ride home but also helped me avoid the wrath of Coach Sylvester." She smiled at him. As the movie continued, Santana found herself zoning out every now and then.

As she sat next to Puck she didn't feel as sad as she used to when she remembered that he was dating another girl. The girl who used to be her best friend and kind of still is even thought that haven't talked much because her relationship consisted of her and Puck spending _a lot _of time together.

"We're still friends, right?"

"Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?" Puck looked at her a bit confused.

"Just wanted to be sure."

Santana could feel the effects of her former crush slowly dissolving into the air. As much as she cared about Puck, she didn't completely feel for him like she used to. She knew that she would always have a small amount of feelings for him, because she has been her first crush and it had lasted much longer than most would. Maybe she loved Puck as a friend and used to love him for more. But that just it. She used to love him for more. Now she just wants to see him as a friend because she has a different person on her mind.

_Maybe Puck isn't the one for me after all._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading! <strong>**I hope you guys liked this chapter. So should I include a more chapters like this in the future? Let me know. Right now this story seems like it's going to be longer than I had originally plan so I hope that you guys will continue to support me. Thanks again. And please review!**_  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Hope that you guys are still liking this story! So please read and hopefully enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hiding My Love For You<p>

As sophomore year continues on its way to the end, Finn and Santana are still affected by Quinn and Puck's relationship. Whether it really got to them or not it still affected them. Everything else going on in the world didn't seem to be helping them either.

Santana wasn't having all that great of a year. Especially lately. Her parents have been fighting nonstop. One time it got so bad that she and her brother actually packed some clothes and sneaked out of the house. She drove them to Finn's house, where Finn and his mom eagerly took them in, saying how they were already practically family. She smiled a little at the memory. Her little eight year old brother, Carlos, was crying when they got there. They all went up to Finn's room where Carlos pretty much begged Finn to sleep with them on the bed. So Finn was sandwiched in the middle with the Lopez's snuggling into his body. Slowly things got better for the Lopez's family, but they weren't how they were before. As least there was no big fighting at the moment.

Finn was having a hard time everywhere. His heart was still broken from the fact that Quinn and Puck were still together. Basketball season had started and he was being pressured to being at the top of his game. His teachers gave him no sympathy so he was working his butt off so he wouldn't fail any of his classes. And on top of all that his mom was now dating Kurt Hummel's dad, Burt. Not to mention the fact that she's trying to get them to move in with them. Finn was angry and upset that his mom was trying to move them. He grew up in that house, he had memories in that house. His dad lived in that house. It was hard on him.

Things just weren't going right for these teenagers. But they were planning to put on their troubles aside for the time being. They found themselves at the park with the rest of the glee club on a Sunday. Mr. Schue had suggested, more like demanded, that they should get together and have a picnic at the nearby park. They had all agreed, mostly because Schue implied that it was mandatory for them all to go.

It was quiet at the park, considering that there was no one else but the 13 of them.

"Let's get a game going!" Matt exclaimed. The guys were trying to set up a game of 3v3. Just as they were about to get the game started with Finn, Mike, and Mr. Schue on one team and Puck, Matt, and Kurt on the other, the girls interrupted.

"Hey guys! Can we play?" Tina asked for the other girls.

The guys looked at each other and thought the same thing. "Sure. Guys! We're playing two hand touch now." Finn shouted so all would hear.

Mike and Matt then chose which girls they wanted on their team, since they were team captains. Mike chose, Tina, Quinn, and Brittany while Matt picked Santana, Mercedes, and Rachel.

"Can we start the game now?" Puck wondered out loud, sounding a bit annoyed with how long it was actually taking to start the game. They all agreed to finally start. "Alright Artie you're the ref, let us know when you're ready."

During the game, the guys seemed to be a bit scared to hurt the girls even accidentally so the girls used it to their advantage. They played rough on the boys knowing that they wouldn't do anything back. It was close to the end and it was a tie. The next touchdown won the game.

Finn and Mike's team had possession of the ball. Finn was hiked the ball, he turned and handed it off to Quinn who sprinted down the field to the end. When she got there, she threw the football to the ground and did a little victory dance. Their team cheered and ran to praise Quinn. Finn went up and gave her a big hug that lifted her off the ground. He slowly put her down with a big smile on his face.

"Great job, Quinn."

"Thanks, Finn."

Before Finn could say anymore, everyone else had joined them. Including Matt's team. Puck ran over and looked at her and shook his head.

"How could you do that to your own boyfriend, Quinn?" Puck put his hand over his heart and pretended to be hurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Puck. Just couldn't help myself." Puck's face out of nowhere changed into a big smile, and we went to grab her. Her pulled her waist to him and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Finn's heart shattered again. He looked over at Santana and saw the same thing. Finn wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her away from the group and walked to the pond. He sat in front of it and just stared at his reflection in the water. One moment he was happy forgetting all of his problems but one thing changed that. As was she.

They sat down. "It's not going change is it?" Finn asked her. Instead of an answer, Santana just laid her head on his shoulder. The atmosphere around them was nice, calm, and sad.

"Um...Am I interrupting something here?" They turned their heads to see Quinn looking down at them.

"No." Santana and Finn said at the same time. Quinn looked at Finn.

"I'll just go sit over there." With that Santana stood up and walked to the other edge of the water, Puck who was standing behind Quinn, followed her.

Puck took a seat next to her.

"What do you want, Puckerman?" San turned her head so they wouldn't make eye contact.

"Is there something going on between you and Hudson? I mean are you guys like together or something? Don't worry I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. But I just wanted to know. I mean you guys are always together anyways."

She looked at him as if he grown two heads. "Me and Finn? No, nothing is going on there and I don't think there is going to be anything like that between the two of us."

"And why's that?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"We're friends aren't we? Can't I just know what's going on with a friend, without having any really good reason why I must know?" Puck replied trying to use an innocent voice.

"Fine. If you just have to know. I don't think anything is gonna happen between me and Finn. It would just be weird. I think of Finn as my other brother because he knows everything about him and I love him, just not in that way. Plus Carol is like a second mom to Carlos and me. So like I said it would just be weird. Does that answer satisfy your needs?"

"Yes. Satisfied them very well, thank you very much." Santana just rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"So is there anything going on with you and Santana?" Quinn asked as soon as she was seated next to Finn on the grass.<p>

"Me and San?" Finn thought.

"Yes you and Santana." Quinn insisted. "Are the two of you together? Like as in a couple?"

Finn was a little shocked that she would think this. He and Santana had talked about getting together before but ruled it out as being two weird. They loved each other, but not romantically. Their love was love for family. Because that's what they were, family, nothing more.

"No, we're not. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Just wanted to know?" She tried.

"Quinn..." Finn warned.

"Ok, ok. Well you and Santana spend so much time together and you know each other so well. Almost better than you guys know yourselves. And she stays at your house, borrows your clothes, looks to you for comfort, and all that stuff."

"That's what friends do, Quinn. You and I used to be like that all the time, until high school."

Quinn was speechless. She didn't know what to say because what Finn said was true. They did use to be that close, just not anymore. "So we may have drifted farther apart than we first thought, huh?"

"Yeah. Quinn. This thing doesn't just mend back together after one day. It takes time."

"I have time. What do you say to spending more time together this summer? Try and maybe even get back to or at least close to what we used to have." Quinn suggested.

"I'd like that Quinn. I'd really like that."

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the last chapter of their sophomore year. Next chapter I'm thinking of making at the start of junior year. Also, I'm having a little mini crisis at the moment for this story. I know the last chapter made it seem that Santana is getting over Puck but some seem to want Pucktana to be. So I need your guys opinion and input. Who do you want to see in the end? Pucktana or Puck? and Santana/?. I have some ideas who they can end up with if it's not each other. But if you guys have your own suggestions let me know. So please let me know so I know who and how I can write them. Thanks again! Don't forget to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to everyone who is still reading this story! Thank you so much! So this is just a little skip into their Junior year. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hiding My Love For You<p>

Junior year was now in play. Not much has changed around the school. The biggest change and one of the only changes, Coach Tanaka was replaced by a female coach, Coach Bieste. No one knew what happened to Tanaka for sure but it was rumored that he had some kind of nervous breakdown, which wouldn't really be that hard to believe. She was a little hard but she made a pretty good coach, better than the old one. The Titans did win the first game of the season.

The relationship of Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman still seemed to be going strong. Finn Hudson and Santana Lopez used to feel this unbearable jealousy in them. But now, it seemed as if only Finn was the only one to be affected by this. So now he felt all alone with his feelings just like when he was in elementary school and at the beginning of middle school. Santana looks as if she had given up trying to be with Puck. Finn on the other hand was still way too hung up on Quinn. So hung up that most were sure that the feelings and the longing would never go away.

"Hey Finn." Someone called from behind him. He turned around to see Santana walking up to him.

"Hey San. What's up?"

"Not much. You ready for glee?" Finn nodded his head somewhat enthusiastically and they both headed to the choir room.

Santana didn't lose all interest in Puck, but enough to fall for someone else. Finn knew who of course and was really happy for her. Santana had been put through enough and deserved to love somebody. And deserved to be loved by someone. He knew that Santana wasn't ready to let anyone else know of her new crush. She wasn't the type to tell everyone. The only people who knew of her former crush had been Finn, Brittany, Mike, and Matt.

They headed inside and walked to the top right row. Santana had taken a seat next to Brittany and Finn sat next to Matt. Next to Matt was Mike who had overcome his fear and asked the girl of his dreams, Tina Cohen-Chang on a date. Fortunately for Mike, Tina reciprocated the crush. Now they resembled the perfectly happy couple.

Everyone at the table actually liked sitting at the table together. Not separately. They had grown into an extended family to all of them. These were the people you seek when you were in need of comfort. Who stood by you when you needed them. Who supported most of your decisions. Who you could trust. And most importantly, these were the people who you loved, no matter how much you fought. At the end of the day they could put away hard feelings and become the glee family.

Finn looked down the table to see Quinn sitting on Puck's lap. He had to turn away before he puked. He couldn't believe that after so many years, his heart still called for Quinn even though she was taken. They did spend some time together over the summer, slowly making progress to their old friendship but that didn't take away the fact that she was still with Puck.

"So guys, Finn and I have a special announcement." Kurt said as he stood up and walked over to Finn to pull him to the center of the room with him.

"Um...Our parents are getting married!" Finn announced trying to be as excited about it as Kurt. Don't get him wrong, he was happy that his mom found someone who made her happy. But he didn't know if he was ready to see Burt playing the step-dad card.

"Yes! You heard right. Burt Hummel and Carol Hudson are getting married!" Kurt repeated. "And you are all invited. They want a Glee Wedding!" Kurt continued talking about planning the wedding and music there should be. Finn sort of just zoned out, already knowing of the plans Kurt was talking about.

Finn, Santana, Quinn, and Puck had gotten together and headed down to the ice cream shop after school. They were able to come back full circle for the time being, back to being friends.

The four of them went up to order. Santana had ordered Pistachio, Puck ordered Cookies and Cream, Finn got Vanilla, and Quinn had gotten Strawberry. After getting their ice cream they sat in a booth, Finn and Santana on one side, Quinn and Puck on the other. Finn slowly eased his way out of the conversation the other three were in and went into his own world.

"So how do you feel Finn? Finn? Finn!" Quinn shook the boy that was across from her, a little worried when he didn't respond at all.

"Huh? I'm sorry. What?" Finn mumbled when he was shaken out of his mini world.

"I asked how you felt about the four of us pitching in to get Burt and Carol one wedding present. You know we could probably get them something good if we all just put in some money." Quinn said.

"Uh...Yeah. That sounds great. How about we all pitch in 20 bucks and I'll go pick out something I know that my mom and hopefully Burt would love." Finn suggested, still not completely into the conversation.

They all nodded in agreement, and put 20 dollars on the table. Finn scooped the money up and tucked it safely into his wallet.

"Thanks guys."

"Well we hope that your mom likes whatever it is you're picking out for her. Just let us know what you're getting before you actually do. Because don't forget we put our money into this too." Puck reminded Finn.

"No Hudson, if we're putting our money into this, you gotta tell us what you're getting your mom and Burt. Like Puck said, our money was put into his too, so we have the right to know what you're getting her." Santana spoke up. She also wanted to get a great gift for Carol and Burt because they were part of her family.

"What my mom and Burt want the most out of their wedding is to have people see how happy they are together and be happy for them. That they are making two separate families one. They know of the extended glee family so they want to see that people know that the Hudson's and the Hummel's are becoming one family. So my uncle's friend owns this jewelry shop. I'm going to go get two custom made. One necklace is going to have the initials CH. In the one of the vertical lines, it is going to say Hudson, and the other line is going be engraved to say Hummel. Then I'm gonna get Burt's to say the same with the initials BH but in the style of dog tags so it looks just a little more manlier, even though it still is going to be a necklace. Because this company makes the dog tags look really cool and expensive. And since they are a friend of my uncle's and it's for a wedding I get a pretty good discount. Hopefully this will help keep my mom and Burt happy." Finn feeling a bit embarrassed that he rambled that long just to get the idea of his gift out.

"That sounds great. And it's really cool Finn. Nice idea."

"Thanks guys. For everything."

"We just want you guys to be happy."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Sorry if the whole gift idea was a little difficult to understand. I'll have it make more sense in the next chapter which is the Big Glee Wedding! Also I'm still open to any suggestions for the future of the story. Thanks guys! Please review!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Here is the Big Glee Wedding! I hope you like what I did with it! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hiding My Love For You<p>

Today was the day! Today was the day of Burt Hummel and Carol Hudson's wedding! Finn was in one of the rooms trying to figure out how to tie his tie, since he was epically failing at it right now. He kept looking back from his tie to the mirror in front of him, trying to figure out if he was doing anything right. His eyes stared into the mirror when he noticed a figure walking up to him.

"Need some help with that?" They asked.

"Yes, please." He turned around so he was facing the blonde who was offering to help him. Finn was speechless for a moment as he took in her appearance. She was dressed in a maroon colored dress just as the other glee girls had. The dress hugged her body perfectly. He continued to run his eyes up and down her body. She looked gorgeous. "You look beautiful, Quinn."

She blushed a little at his compliment. "Thank you, Finn. You look pretty handsome yourself."

"Thanks." His smile grew wide. She walked over to him and grabbed the two ends of his tie. Quin began to tie it around his neck.

"You should really learn how to tie a tie Finn. It's going to very handy if you do."

"Yeah. I could learn how to tie one on my own. But that would mean that I couldn't have someone like you to help me. Thanks again, Quinn."

"I'm just helping you tie your tie Finn. It's no big deal."

"Yeah. Well not just that. I want to thank you for everything. For helping with the present and the wedding. You don't have to hide it anymore, I know that you helped Kurt plan today's wedding. And don't try to deny it, Quinn." Finn smiled, knowing that he just caught her.

"How did you find out?"

"Well one Kurt isn't that quiet. And two you sent me a text yesterday about some last minute decorations that you thought of."

"Oh. I had a feeling that I did something stupid."

"Hey it's not stupid. I think that it's really sweet that you're helping with everything. You really didn't have to."

"Well I wanted to." There was a moment of silence between them. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great. I'm actually excited." It wasn't the full truth and it wasn't really a lie either, so Finn thought that he could get away with it. But of course with Quinn he didn't.

"No, Finn. I mean how are you really feeling? I'm not saying that you can't be excited about this. But I know that there's more to it. You can tell me."

"Ok. I don't know. I'm happy, scared, nervous."

"Why?"

"I'm happy for my mom. She found someone to love her and someone she could love. Even after my dad passed away. I'm a little scared that things are going to change. I still just getting used to living in one house with Burt and Kurt, now we're going to be a family. I'm glad but at the same time I don't know what to think."

"Hey, it's ok Finn. It's ok to be feeling all of that. It's understandable. If you ever need someone to talk to about anything at all, you can talk to me. You know that right?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Q." She smiled. He was finally starting to use the nickname that he first started to use. They were getting somewhere. Finn leaned down and enveloped Quinn into a big hug.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Santana had entered Puck's dressing room. He was slightly more successful with his tie than Finn but not by much.<p>

"Hey Puck. Need some help?"

"Hey. Kinda of." Santana went over and helped him finish tying his tie so that it was straight.

"So how you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine." He answered through clenched teeth.

"Whoa. What's with the attitude? What's wrong?"

"It's Quinn!"

Santana was confused. She hadn't heard anything about Quinn and Puck fighting. "What about Quinn?"

"Ever since Hummel and Hudson announced that their parents were getting married. He was all she would talk about. _Is he ok with this? How do you think he's feeling right now? What should we do? Can we help him with anything?_ The last few days have been nothing but Finn this, Finn that. I'm tired of it!"

"Awwww...Is little Pucky jealous? Huh? Is he jealous that Quinn is talking about Finn?"

"Hell no! Why would I be jealous of Hudson? I'm Quinn's boyfriend not him!" Santana detected a bit of denial and unsureness in his statement.

"Can you really blame her?"

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Finn's going through a lot right now. His whole life is changing at one moment. It's going to be a bit hard for him to adjust so fast. And Quinn's just being a good friend and caring for him that's all."

"Isn't that your job?" Santana was teeny bit hurt by his statement but knew that he didn't really mean it. He was just jealous and was taking it out on her. She just decided to let it go.

"Whatever Puck. Let's go."

* * *

><p>The ceremony itself was so beautiful. But the reception was the best part. There was eating, singing, dancing, partying. It was fun! It was nearing the end. Only a couple songs left for them to play. Finn told the DJ to cut the music. He grabbed a microphone with one hand and held his glass in another before he walked to the center, right in front of the newlyweds.<p>

"I want to start off by saying thank you to all of you. Thank you for coming to share this huge moment in the lives of Burt Hummel and Carol Hudson!" Finn stopped his speech as the guests cheered. He started to speak again when the cheering died down. "I know that it's their wish just to let everyone know that they're happy. That even when something tragic happens, you just keep your head held high until things start to turn better."

"That's right!" Burt shouted from his seat, earning a couple of chuckles from everyone.

"Yeah. Well Puck, Santana, Quinn and I all pitched in to get you guys a special gift." Finn pulled the two long boxes from his pockets and set them in front of them. They opened their respective boxes. Carol gasped as she pulled out a gold necklace. She looked at Burt's which was also made of gold and was shocked about how they afforded this.

"These are beautiful, Finn."

"The pendants are of your initials. Burt I got yours in dog tags so it looked a little more manly for your liking. But if you look close enough on both vertical lines of the H you'll see something engraved. It says, Hudson and Hummel. The line in the middle of the H symbolizes our family's coming together. I'm just really happy that my mom has once again found happiness and for you too Burt. Me, Kurt, you two, we're a family now. So Burt, Kurt, welcome to the family! To the newlyweds!" Finn raised his glass.

"To the newlyweds!" The guests echoed.

The party was back on after a few more speeches and presents. Carol and Burt had put their necklaces on and went over to thank the four, who were now resting a little.

"Thank you guys so much! These are absolutely precious!" Carol exclaimed giving each of them a hug.

"Well it was mostly Finn's idea. We just pitched in some money." Quinn spoke up making sure that Finn got the credit he deserved.

"Nonetheless, thank you." Burt shook hands with Puck and Finn and gave small hugs with Santana and Quinn.

"Well I'm happy for the two of you!" Puck said. "I hope you guys are happy. Me and my family are about to head out."

"Already?" Carol whined.

"Yeah. Sara's fell asleep on my mom's lap, so we're gonna take her home and get her into bed." Puck explained.

"Well thank you guys for coming." Puck hugged Carol, shook hands with Burt again, and kissed Quinn before leaving.

"Ok, kids. If you could please excuse us, your mom and I have to hit the dance floor." Burt excused the two of them as the last slow song of the night began to play.

"San come over here!" Brittany called from where she was standing with Mike, Tina, Matt, and Mercedes.

"Alright. See you guys." Santana left the two of them alone.

"Looks like it's just us."

"Looks like it. So Miss Fabray, would you like to dance?" Finn bowed his head a little before extending his hand in hopes that she will take it.

Quinn giggled a little at his actions. "I would love to dance with you, Mr. Hudson."

Finn led them onto the dance floor and intertwined one of his hands with hers as the other one rested on her waist. He spun her around a little and seemed to be very light on his feet for once. This didn't go unnoticed by Quinn.

"You're dancing has really gotten better Finn."

"You can thank Kurt for that. He spent two days teaching Burt and me how to dance for today. I was so bad that I was about to give up. If it wasn't for Kurt, I'd probably would be stepping all over your feet right now." Finn chuckled.

"Thank you for not stepping all over my feet." Quinn rested her head on Finn's chest as she finally started to relax from the long day. Quinn took both of her hands and wrapped them around Finn's neck. And his hands went down to rest on her waist. They moved slowly to the music, Quinn not moving her head from Finn's chest.

They were both thinking the same thing but weren't brave enough to say it out loud.

_I wish that this night didn't have to end._

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? Was it any good? You're more than welcome to leave a review!<strong>_  
><em>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! I was going to update this yesterday but it wouldn't let me. So here you go!**

* * *

><p>Hiding My Love For You<p>

A couple weeks have gone by since the wedding, but Finn and Quinn have not said anything about the dance they shared at all. Finn was sort of avoiding Quinn because he didn't want anything to slip about their dance that would make it awkward between them. Or even worse, get Puck involved. So he went back to focus on being captain of the football team and spending more time with his friends.

Finn was feeling a little pressure coming. The football team made it to the Conference Championship. The first time they made it to Championships. They weren't as bad as everyone thought in the last two years that he was here. They didn't win a lot but they didn't lose too many. Coach Beiste really made a difference to this team. Finn knew that they're were counting on the team to make so that they would make McKinley history.

Santana walked up to Finn who was at his locker.

"Hey, Finn. Ready for class?" Finn nodded his head and they walked to Ms. Carson's English class. "So how are things going with Quinn?"

Somehow Finn knew that this question was going to come up again. Santana knew what he was doing, and she understood but she didn't really think it was necessary. But she was on Finn's side because he needed someone to talk to.

"Same as before. I afraid that if I talk to her, I'll let something slip. Like I said, I don't want Puck to get involved or for things to get awkward between Quinn and I. We finally started spending time again." Finn replied.

"So you think that avoiding her is the best way too keep thing from being awkward?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Quinn's going to think something's up if you don't talk to her. You know that. And when you actually talk to her it's might not end well."

"I know but I don't know what else to do. You know that I sometimes don't have that filter between my brain and my mouth. So I could just say something stupid that will ruin everything."

Santana gave Finn a sympathetic smile, she understood how much this was bothering him. He wanted to talk to her but didn't want to talk to her. Either choice he makes is going to affect him. "Well maybe things will get better." It was the only thing that she could say to hopefully make Finn feel a little better.

"Yeah. I hope so. Now enough about me. How's it going between you and your little secret crush?" Finn wiggled his eyebrows to play with her.

"Stop it." She laughed, trying to push him away. "Things are going ok between us. Nothing official and I don't think that it's going to be anytime soon. I'm just not ready to do that. I'm afraid of what people will say."

"It's ok, San. You'll be ready when your ready. No rush."

"Thanks Finn."

They continued to walk to class thinking how hard their love lives still are, neither seem to be getting better.

* * *

><p>Game day! Finn was nervous. Almost the whole school was out there and as quarterback they were counting on him to bring their team to be champions. He was the last one in the locker room and everyone else was on the field. He walked out of the locker room into the hallway about to make his way to everyone else. But someone standing there in the hallway, waiting for him was stopping him from his goal.<p>

"Hi, Finn."

"Hey Quinn." He said awkwardly not looking into her eyes, knowing that he would probably feel guilty about avoiding her.

"Came to personally wish you good luck. Good luck!" She smiled.

"Thanks Q." Finn smiled. He was praying that she would not ask him about him avoiding her, but it didn't work. When did praying ever work for him?

"So what's been going on Finn? Have you been avoiding me? He continued to find the floor much more felt really bad because she thought that she had done something wrong. They were doing good before the wedding now every time she saw him, he would walk in the opposite direction. "Did I do something wrong? Finn! Finn Christopher Hudson! Answer me!" She pleaded.

"I...I.." He stuttered.

Down the hall was Santana Lopez, under the orders of Sue Sylvester to find their Cheerio's captain. When she heard Quinn shouting Finn's name, she knew that she was right. They were about to have the talk that most likely wouldn't end well. So being Finn's best friend, she decided to save him.

"Finn!" she shouted when she turned the corner to find them facing each other with Finn's eyes glued to the floor. He looked up to see Santana. "Coach Beiste wants you out on the field right now!"

He knew that she was lying to help him out of his current situation. Coach Beiste told him that he could have another ten minutes or so before she needed him on the field. So he turned to face Quinn and regretted it almost immediately because she looked like she had tears in her eyes. So he spoke fast before his filter-less body said something stupid to make what was happening even worse.

"I'm sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. It's my fault. I'm sorry. I really am. I gotta go." The words leaving his mouth before he jogged over to Santana. As soon as he got to Santana, he grabbed her into a big hug that lifter her off the ground. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." He repeated in her ear multiple times.

"Your welcome. Now let's go. The Titan's need their star quarterback!" He smiled and agreed, slinging his arm over her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Quinn watched them from where she was still standing. She was hurt and jealous. Finn hugged Santana until he lifter her off the ground and then left with his arms around her. She let a few tears slide down her cheek.<p>

"Babe? Are you ok?" Quinn quickly wiped away her tears at her boyfriend's words. The last thing she needed was for him to worry especially before the big game.

"Hmm? Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." She lied. Even though Finn said that it wasn't her fault and she did nothing wrong, he didn't say why he was avoiding her. It made her think that maybe he wasn't telling the full truth yet again. But he left too early for her to determine. Then she put on a fake smile that would last until after the game, hiding away her feelings of hurt. "Let's get you out to that game."

As she cheered for the Titans she would steal glances onto the field, at the players. If you asked her who she was looking out she would say that she was looking at her boyfriend as if it was obvious. The truth was that she was staring at the tall quarterback with a number 5 jersey. When they made eye contact she would smile but when he looked away she frowned. She was sad, maybe a bit more sad then she has been a while. Even the winning of the Conference Championship couldn't raise her spirits like it did for the others. She still felt hurt, guilty, and jealous.

_What did I do Finn?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this was ok for you guys. This story is turning out to be much longer that I expected so for me to continue I'm going to need your support the entire way. Which reminds me that I want to thank everyone who has stuck with this story. So thank you all! Please review!<strong>_  
><em>


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you everyone who read and reviewed. Please keep those reviews coming, they made me so happy. So I hope you guys are ready for this chapter! It's something some of you have been waiting for and I hope you liked what I did!**

* * *

><p>Hiding My Love For You<p>

Finn was sitting next to Santana during glee. She was practically drooling at the sight of the dancers in the corner, as she continued to rock back and forth in her seat, holding in her secret of her crush. He obviously noticed this and was planning to call her out on it after class. So he did.

"San!" She turned from her locker to face her guy best friend. "Hey."

"What's up Finn?" He took her arm and dragged her into an empty classroom. "Finn what are you doing?"

"We need to talk. San I think it's time."

She was confused. "Time for what?"

"Time to let them know how you feel."

"You know I can't do that Finn. I'm not ready. You know that I can't just go up to them and ask them to go out with me. Besides there is going to be so much talk. I'm just not ready!"

Finn knew what she meant. In elementary school, Santana was always being picked on for no reason at all. Santana opened up to him and told him how most days that she would go home crying because what those people said were too much for her to handle. That was why she transferred to their middle school before all the teasing could start up again. He felt bad for her, she was going home crying because the mean girls had nothing better to do with their time. What would make it worse for Santana this time around is that she will give something for the people to talk about. Whether they say good things or bad.

"I didn't say anything about jumping straight into a relationship or start dating. You're probably not ready for that. And I totally understand. I want you to be happy or at least somewhat happy. We've both had pretty poor love lives for our whole lives so far, but you have this chance to change that for yourself, San."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Just tell them how you feel. I can see that holding in your secret is killing you. And then maybe tell the other people you trust the most. We're all going to be here to support you San. No matter what we're there for you and you know that. You won't go through this alone." Finn stated with much confidence.

"I don't think I'm ready." She whispered.

"I think you are. I know that you let go of Puck. It's time for you to move on. It's time for at least one of us to find love. I'm always here for you San."

"Ok."

"Ok?" She nodded. "Alright. Just tell them how you feel about them. Maybe they feel the same. But no backing down. If you don't do it tomorrow, I'll tell them myself." He walked to her and lifted her chin so they were looking straight into each others eyes. "It's your turn to find love, Santana."

She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "Thank you, Finn. Thank you for caring and having so much faith in me."

"It's what I'm here for."

* * *

><p>At lunch time Santana was sitting next to Finn at the glee table. There wasn't anything big going on at the time so she realized that this was as good as time as any to admit her crush to her crush before Finn carried out his threat of telling them himself.<p>

She stood up and grabbed leaned down to their ear. "Can I talk to you in private?" They nodded so Santana reached for their hand. She walked past Finn and gave his shoulder a squeeze telling him that she was doing it and that it was ok to tell.

Santana led them to an empty classroom and locked the door once they were inside. She turned to face them taking a deep breath. She really couldn't believe that she was doing this right now.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Um...It's pretty important. So try to let me finish. You knew about my crush on Puck. Every time I wish that he would like me. But I could tell that me and him just weren't going to happen. Even if he broke up with Quinn. So I tried letting go and found that it really wasn't that hard because I found someone else that I was falling for. And I was falling pretty hard for them. I was just scared of telling you because I didn't know how you would feel or what people are going to say. You're one of my closest friends and I didn't want for us to lose what we have. We spent so much time together, you, me, and the others. Finn could tell that my secret was eating me from the inside and it wouldn't take long for it to consume me whole. I'm not saying that I'm ready for us to go straight to a relationship or even start dating. But I finally realized that you can choose who you want but you can't really help who you fall in love with. And that's the thing. I'm in love with you, Brittany." Santana finished pouring her heart out in what she just said.

The blonde dancer stood their speechless. Taking everything in. And Santana was standing there scared of what words would leave Brittany's mouth. The silence continued and Santana couldn't take it anymore.

"Britt, please say something. Anything." She pleaded.

Instead of saying anything, the blonde Cheerio stepped forward and captured San's lips with her own. It was a short, heartfelt kiss.

"I'm in love with you too, Santana."

Santana jumped into the other girls arms, overwhelmed with emotions. Mostly of love. Yep, Santana Lopez has finally found love. She also felt relieved. Now the most important people in her lives right now knew how she felt and who it was about. Santana's parents knew. Her mother supported her and said that she still loved her no matter who she loved. She was the one to tell her that you can't help who you fall in love with. Her father wasn't taking it as easily but she was still living there. And he promised her that if she gave him some time then he'll be right next to her with her decision.

"I have to tell you that I'm not ready to be open about this yet. I'm not ready to let everyone know. Not yet. But just give me some time Britt and one day we'll be walking down those halls together with no shame at all. I promise just give me some time."

"I'll give you all the time you need, San."

* * *

><p>Finn felt his shoulder being squeezed and turned to see Santana. She was letting him know that this was the moment. And that was also his cue. After she promised to tell of her feelings, she had asked him if he would tell Mike and Matt for her. He of course agreed.<p>

"Hey guys. Got something important to tell you." The two boys looked up at him. "Our little San has found love." He whispered. Their conversation stayed in hushed voices.

"Really? That's great!" Mike said.

"Yeah. Totally. Who she find?"

"Brittany."

They were a little shocked at first but they kind of saw it coming. "Brittany? As in blonde Cheerio and amazing dancer, Brittany?"

"That would be her. San just went to tell her how she felt and she asked me to tell you guys, some of the people she trusted the most." They smiled at the fact that they made Santana's most trusted list. The bell signaling lunch was over rang. The guys got up. "Don't tell anyone." Finn reminded as those two separated themselves from Finn to go to their next class.

"You got it, Finn!" Mike said.

"Who would've thought?" Matt asked as they continued walking out of the cafeteria.

"I guess we did. We had a feeling that San had a thing for Brittany just weren't entirely sure because of her former crush on Puck." Mike reminded him.

"Yeah I guess. But still, Santana falling for Brittany. I'm happy for them."

"Me too."

The two guys didn't notice that someone had just overheard them.

Puck had just dropped Quinn off at her class and for some reason actually going to his. On his way there he heard Mike and Matt talking and what they said, stopped him. Santana's got a thing for Brittany. A chick. He didn't know what he was feeling but it looked a lot like jealousy. He ditched the idea of going to class and went on a search for the Latina with one thought on his mind at the moment.

_Lopez can't be lesbian because she digs the Puckster._

* * *

><p><strong>So how 'bout it? Some Brittana thrown in here. Some were wondering who she was crushing on so here you go. I hope that it's all ok with you guys. Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!<strong>_  
><em>


	16. Chapter 16

**What's up guys? So I really don't know how you guys felt about the last chapter and the whole Brittana thing. I hope that it was ok with you. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Hiding My Love For You<p>

Puck was running around the school in search of the Latina because of the news he just heard. He wasn't sure what to think. He was trying to process what he had just heard. And that's when he saw her.

"Santana!" He called from down the hall. When she turned around, he sprinted to her. Without a word, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her into an empty classroom. Once she was inside, he stood in front of the only door in the room so she couldn't get out.

"What are you doing Puck?" She asked mad that she being held in here against her will. He just came out of nowhere and forced her into a room.

"Tell me it's not true!"

She was really confused now. "What are you talking about?"

"You having a thing for Brittany. That's not true right?" She looks to the floor as his eyes continue to stare into her. "Tell me it isn't true Santana!" He screamed.

Now she was angry. He didn't have a right to be screaming at her about this. She wonders how he even knew. "Why the hell do you even care?" She shouted.

"I...I..." Puck now found himself speechless at the question. He just wanted her to tell him that it wasn't at all true. That she still had feelings for him. He Puck could tell that Santana had feelings for him by the way she looked at him and how she acted around him. But he was with Quinn. He knew it was selfish but he liked the attention from her. Sometimes he felt like he needed the attention. Especially at times when his girlfriend would be talking to him about another guy. He felt like he was nothing. And he counted on Santana to give him the attention that made him feel like he was something. He knows, he knows he's probably one of the most selfish guys. Stringing along his friend because he needed to feel like he was worth something.

"Yes, it's true. I am in love with Brittany. So sorry if that isn't what you want to hear." Santana said in quite a vicious tone. She was just so tired of falling for him since the sixth grade and knowing that nothing was going to happen to them. She was just telling herself that Puck was the one but there is no chance for them. So she moved on and felt better. No more heartbreak.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Why I fell in love with Brittany?" Puck said nothing and looked away. "Well since it's over I'll tell you. I've had a crush on you since the sixth grade, Puck. Yeah a huge, massive crush. But I soon realized that it was never going to be more than that, it was never going to be more than a crush. When you asked Quinn out it hurt, a lot. Finn was there for me as were Mike, Matt, and Brittany. And since you felt the need to not only break my heart, you also had to steal one of my best friends. We could never make plans anymore because you guys were always together. Brittany became my best friend then, because no matter how hard we tried, you always had to make plans with Quinn on the only days that we could hang out."

She paused for a little bit to catch her breath and let Puck take everything in. He just stood there and waited for her to continue, but realized that she probably wasn't going to continue unless he said something. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Don't you think that it's just a little late for that Puck? You and Quinn were in your guy's own little world. While the rest of us lived reality. We hung out as a group, because we want to make sure that we'll still have these close bonds with our friends even after we graduate and go off to college next year. How many people have you guys really talked to anyone but yourselves and occasionally Finn and I? Talking to people mostly because you need to for school or extra curricular activities don't really count. So how many close friends do you have that you know you can talk to about anything no matter what time it is?"

"Not many." Puck answered sadly after some thought. She was right. He always made plans with Quinn without hanging with the others.

"That's what I thought. I don't mean to sound rude or anything Puck but you guys need to start thinking about your futures a little more. You don't want to be the only one to come to our high school reunion to find that you didn't have any to talk to since high school. And with me and you, there's nothing. I done with being hurt by sitting back and watching you happy in your relationship. Finn told me that I do deserve to find love and I'm starting to believe him. Because I trust. Because he is my best friend and is always looking out for me. Remember when that was how it was with you two?" A silence passed over. "That's all I have to say. I apologize if I sounded rude at times but it needed to be said. But I will not apologize for falling in love with Brittany. So if you please excuse me, Puckerman."

Puck stepped out of her way and let her out of the classroom.

"That was not what I expected, but she's right." He said to himself.

* * *

><p>"Finn!" Finn heard his name as he was walking to the parking lot after football practice. It was already dark outside and he was tired. He turned around to see a blonde cheerleader jogging towards him and knew that this wasn't going to go well.<p>

"Uh...Hi Quinn." He said rubbing his neck which he usually did when he was nervous or when things got awkward.

"Can we please talk? Please." She pleaded.

He couldn't deny her that because of the way she looked at him and how he knew that they really needed to talk.

"Sure."

"What's going on? How come you keep avoiding me? I mean even after you told me that it isn't my fault, I feel like I did something wrong. Please just tell me what's wrong? What did I do to make you mad at me?" She complained.

"I'm not mad at you Quinn."

"You're not?"

"No."

"Then why do you keep avoiding me?"

He took a deep sigh. He knows that this will hint to his feelings for her but she deserves an honest answer. "You didn't really do anything wrong. You and I both know that at the wedding we were just a little more than friendly."

"So?"

"So, Quinn you're Puck's girlfriend. My best friend, well sorta best friend since we hardly hang out anymore, girlfriend. I don't want anything to happen, even if it is accidentally, because Puck could get involved and that's the last thing I need at the moment, while I'm still trying to get the hang of my new lifestyle. I don't want anything to ruin your happy relationship."

"Ok. So maybe we were a little more than friendly but that doesn't mean we can't still hang out."

"I think it does. Me being as stupid as I am will probably do something that will cause both us trouble. And I don't want trouble and I don't want to cause you any problems."

"What are you saying, Finn?"

"I think we should just give each other some space for a little bit. Let things die down." Finn really didn't want to do this, but he just can't do that to Puck.

"Please don't do this Finn. We can let things die down while we spend time together. Please we just got back on track and I don't want to go back to how we were before that. Please don't do this." Quinn could feel tears creeping into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I think it's what's best for us right now. Maybe it won't even be that long. We just need some time apart. I'm really, really sorry, Q." He wrapped his arms around her tightly for what might be the last time for awhile and gave her head a kiss before walking into his car.

As Finn drove away, Quinn felt the tears make their way down her cheeks. She just lost Finn again. If she wasn't so upset or sad she would've realized that Finn has strong feelings for her and pretty much just admitted it. But her tears tore that thought out of her mind.

_I really don't know if this is what's best for us, Finn. Or at least for me._

* * *

><p><strong>Sad, isn't it? Let me know if you have any suggestions for the story, they really do help. And please review, those help a lot too! Thanks a lot!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Thanks for continuing to support this story! Not much Santana or Puck in this chapter, but don't worry they'll be back soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hiding My Love For You<p>

It's been about two months since Santana had stood up for herself against Puck and Finn decided that he and Quinn needed some time apart. Finn and Santana's lives seem to be looking up for once when they let themselves be who they were. Santana admitted that glee was one of her favorite parts of the day. She really did help the glee club out, like helping them win Regionals so they were now heading to Nationals! Santana was still working on trying to come out, but still wasn't ready. But that didn't stop her from having a behind the scenes relationship with Brittany. Her love life seems to be better but won't be the best it can be until she fully accepts herself and is ready to come out with the truth.

Finn love life is still just as bad as it has ever been but his social and home life seem to be going pretty well. At home things were starting to settle down and Burt's house was really starting to feel like a home to him. Over the weekends he would even help Burt out in the shop to earn a little extra cash. His social life was booming considering that he helped lead the football team to Conference Champions, and so far he was leading the basketball team to undefeated season. The jocks were starting to respect him, even though he was in glee club. As for his love life he really didn't expect it to get any better. He now had a line of girls who wanted to date him but none of them were the one he wanted. The one he wanted was taken.

Puck was doing ok. Now that Finn and Quinn were barely talking to each other he didn't have to hear Quinn talk about Finn all the time. But he could tell that there was a slight change in her behavior almost like she never wanted to do anything anymore. During those time he still wished that he had Santana falling all over him but he figured that he would be better letting that thought go. She did sound serious about Brittany. His life was perfect or great but it wasn't completely the worst.

Quinn felt miserable. Puck was able to cheer her up once in awhile but he never seemed to but his all into it. So her happiness for the moment didn't stay very long. But she still gave him points for trying since he was still her boyfriend. Finn was the only who seemed to be able to keep a smile on her face at all times when he tried because he really did try. She barely wanted to go to school anymore because it hurt her to see Finn walking down the halls but not have a real conversation with him. Once in awhile they would share the occasional 'hey' or 'hi' but that's all. She looked for any possibility to get him alone and actually have a talk with him, but he always found an excuse or a way out of it. Quinn continued to search for that chance because she knew that the moment was still out there and it was getting closer by the second.

It seems that in only a little bit of time, the tides have switched. The suffers of heartbreak have become the causes of heartbreak. Or something along those lines. Finn and Santana seemed to be have able to power through for the moment but at the expanse of depression for Quinn and Puck.

* * *

><p>Today was the game. The game that determined if McKinley's basketball team was going to make it to finals. Like all the other years they had a pretty good team assembled. The difference that made them winners was that they had a great coach that pushed them to be the best. Their team was tall, fast, and worked pretty damn well together now.<p>

"So you guys ready?" Coach Beiste asked the team. They were gathered on the sidelines, minutes from running onto the court to most likely play their hearts out.

"Hell yeah!" They all yelled.

"Good, good. Sorry to say that Puckerman's not gonna make it to our game today. Seems that he got sick and his mom had him stay home. So we're going to have to play a little harder than normal. But were not going to let this bother us. We're going to take this season just like we did with football." They hear the crowd cheering behind them. Seems like the Cheerios were doing a good job at warming up the audience. "Everyone's out here for you, so let's make them proud! Bring it in!"

"1, 2, 3! Titans!" They all yelled.

The referee blew the whistle and threw the ball into the air to start the game. Finn tapped it back to Matt who dribbled it up the court and made a basket. This led their team onto a roll. There was about 5 minutes until the end of the game and the Titans were up by 8 points. Mike takes the ball out and passes to Finn who takes it up and goes for a dunk. While Finn jumps in the air, one of the other team's biggest players shoves him to the ground. The entire gym goes silent when the noticed that the tall boy was not getting up.

Coach Beiste and the other players rushed to Finn's side.

"Hudson! Finn can you hear me?" Coach tries to get a response but nothing happened. "He's unconscious. Let's get him to the nurse's office." The crowd remained silent as Finn was carried out of the gym by his teammates.

The game carried on, with the Titans moving to the finals. As everyone was celebrating, Quinn abandoned the Cheerios and the rest of the crowd to go and check on Finn. Surprisingly she was the only standing outside the door, waiting for the nurse to come out with news about Finn. Finally after what seemed like forever the nurse came out.

"He'll be ok. Nothing's broken, but his head took a pretty hard hit. He's got a minor concussion and should be ok if he rests and doesn't strain himself for the next 48 hours." Quinn breathed a sigh of relief. Then the nurse handed a Quinn an ice pack. She looked a little confused. "You can go in and see him. He may need that.

"Thank you." And with that, Quinn walked into the room where Finn was lying on the bed. She took a seat next to the bed and carefully rested the ice pack onto Finn's forehead and laid it there. Upon contact with the item, Finn's eyes slowly opened. "Hey."

"Hey." Finn said, still feeling a little dazed.

"That guy really knocked you hard. The nurse said that you luckily have no broken bones but you do have a minor concussion. Are you ok?" She knew it was a stupid question but she just wanted to be sure.

"My head hurts." He stated.

She giggled slightly. "Well of course it does. That guy pushed you and you landed on your head, Finn." She let out a few more chuckle and cracked a smile. Even when he was in pain he never failed to put a smile on her face. But it disappeared the moment she realized that this was her chance to talk to Finn, even if he wasn't in perfect condition. "I missed you, Finn."

"I missed you too, Quinn."

"I know that you said that we need time to let things die down. But it's been two whole months Finn! Please, please can we just stop avoiding each other!" Quinn begged.

Finn didn't say anything. He just scooted over and patted the now unoccupied spot next to him, while sending her his goofy smile. She smiled too and joined him on the bed. She snuggled into his body, finding him somewhat unfamiliar but so comforting at the same time. It's been a while since they laid like this.

"Thank you, Finn." She whispered.

She looked up at found his face right in front of her, mere inches away. She didn't know what came over her but she began to lean in. Finn noticed this and started to lean in himself. Just as their lips were about to touch, Finn turned his head and she kissed his cheek. She seemed a little hurt but thought the same thing that Finn was thinking when he turned away. She was Puck's girlfriend. They just couldn't do it to him. It seems like no matter how much time they spend apart things just won't die down. But experiencing their lives without each other is something they both didn't want to do anymore. They both understood and knew that told themselves that the only thing that would keep them doing anything together is that she was still with Puck.

They continued to lay content in the position they were in before, leaving alone the fact that they almost kissed for the time being. About 15 minutes later, Finn's mom and Burt came over to get him. Carol insisted that Quinn come with them since she had no ride home. Quinn accepted when she realized that Carol would not take no for an answer, but she did make sure that they made sure to get Finn home first since he needed rest as much as possible. Once they got to their house, Burt, Carol, and Quinn helped Finn up to his room, while Kurt helped grab his stuff.

"Thank you Quinn for watching him after the game." Carol said.

"You don't have to thank me. I wanted to make sure he was ok."

"We'll leave you two alone for a bit. Just let us know when you're ready to go and we'll get you home safe and sound." Burt jumped into the conversation.

"I will. Thank you." Burt and Carol walked out, leaving them alone. Finn was sleeping so Quinn was just going to say goodnight and head out. "Goodnight Finn. I hope you feel better soon." She leaned over and kissed his forehead. As she turned around, about to leave, Finn grabbed her wrist.

"Please stay, Q. Please don't leave me." Finn pleaded.

"I won't Finn. I'm always here for you. I'll stay." She crawled into bed with him, despite both of them, still in their uniforms. Quinn relaxed as Finn arms draped over her and pulled her closer to him. She noticed Burt walking by to the room and asked him if it was ok if she spent the night since Finn asked. He said it was alright and she felt a little bit better, knowing that she had permission to stay. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to her mom saying that she was staying with Finn since he had a concussion from the game.

"Thanks for staying Q." He gave her a lazy smile.

"Your welcome Finn. Just know I'm not gonna leave you."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Finn. He had a concussion. Well I'm always open to suggestions so let me know if you have any. Thank you all!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks again for all of the support! I know that most of you probably want Quinn and Finn to get together like right now, but I'm sorry, not yet. I still have some angsty chapters coming up, but I'll try to write more chapters with them starting to act on their feelings. So please don't hate me since they're not getting together yet. Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Hiding My Love For You<p>

The next morning Finn woke up to find his bed empty. He forget about what happened the night before for a moment. But his memory seemed fuzzy. He buried his head into the pillow and tried to remember but noticed something else. He smelled the pillow again. It smelled of just the right amount of vanilla and honey and a little something extra. He let it sink in before he remembered that Quinn had spent the night with him. He remembered her saying that she wouldn't leave but now she's nowhere to be found. He was angry and smashed his pillow with his closed fists a couple times until he heard the door to his room opening.

"Looks like someone's up." They smiled. Quinn walked in with a tray of food.

"You're still here?" Finn asked, relieved that she didn't leave.

"Yeah, I'm still here. I told you that I wasn't going to leave you Finn, especially if you're alone and had a minor concussion."

"Alone?"

"Oh. Your mom and Burt went out for the day and Kurt went to meet up with Blaine. So I told them that I would stay and watch you. And I made you some breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon." As she placed the tray on his lap while stealing a piece of bacon.

"Thanks Quinn."

"No problem, Finn. Now eat up you need the energy and rest. Sadly you're not supposed to stress yourself or work hard for the whole day. And you need a lot of rest. So I guess we're stuck in the house for the day."

"Doesn't matter. As long as you're here I don't think it'll be that bad." Finn said causing Quinn to blush slightly. After Finn finished eating Quinn cleaned up a bit. When she came back up she crawled onto the bed and into Finn's arms as they began to watch a movie on cable. Not long after the movie started, someone entered the room.

"Hey Finn." She greeted.

"Hey San." Finn smiled.

"Used the spare outside to get in. Just wanted to come check on you. Sorry I couldn't last night when you got hit. I had to get home as soon as possible to watch Carlos since my parents had to go to a dinner meeting with my dad's friends."

"It's alright San. Although I would have loved your help, I think I was in pretty good hands. Considering that my family decided to ditch me for the day." He joked.

"Well by the looks of it, you seem to be in really good hands." She winked when Quinn wasn't looking.

"Yeah. Wanna join us? Today's pretty much a lazy day since I'm not supposed to really do anything until I'm healed." Santana shrugged before laying down at the foot of the bed so that Finn could still have his little moment with Quinn.

Once the movie ended, they picked another movie and popped it into the DVD player. They were watching Transformers at Finn's request. About halfway into the movie there was an angry entrance of another.

"Quinn!" He snarled.

They all jumped at the tone that was being used. The sight of an angry looking Puck was not a good sign.

"Hi, Puck." She whispered, not looking straight at him when she said it.

"What are you doing here?" Puck demanded.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I was feeling better so I went to your house to see you. You're mom told me that you spent the night at Finn's, so I came here. Now what were you doing here?"

"Chill man, she was just helping me out." Finn replied.

"Butt out Finn. This has nothing to do with you. It has everything to do with me and _my _ girlfriend. You couldn't think about me for once. Think about giving me a call or coming to check up on me. I was coughing my lungs out, but my girlfriend was over here. Why do you have to be a selfish and conceded Christian!" Puck said in a much harsher tone than he should have with Finn sitting right there. This flooded his head with memories of when Quinn came crying to him when Puck wanted to bang her.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that! You should be grateful that she's your girl!" Finn defended the girl who stayed silent through the whole exchange.

"Get your ass out of this conversation, Hudson! It's none of your business."

"All of it is my business the moment you say anything insulting about her."

"It's none of your damn business, Hudson!"

"That's enough!" They all turned their heads to the screamer. "Puckerman come with me." Puck didn't move. "_Now!_" Puck following Santana downstairs into the living room, closing the door once he was out.

* * *

><p>"What do you want Lopez?"<p>

"What the hell is your problem, Puckerman? Coming in here and exploding on Quinn."

"She was with Hudson all night!"

Santana sighed and shook her head. "You really don't know what's going on do you? Last night at the game, Finn was pushed and ended up with a minor concussion. So Q came over and helped him."

"That's your job!" Puck insisted.

"Just because I'm probably Finn's best friend doesn't mean I can do everything for him. I had to babysit my brother yesterday. So I couldn't and Quinn being the good friend that she is came to watch him since his family was going to be out the whole day. That's what friends do!"

"What about me? She's my girlfriend. She should be taking care of _me_!" Puck shouted. "And how do I know that nothing happened between the two of them last night."

"One, Finn's sorta one of the only real friends you have, so he wouldn't do that to you. And two, Quinn's your girlfriend."

"She could have been cheating on me!"

"Oh, don't even get me started, Puck. Don't think that I don't know because I do. I know all about your little sleepovers with Berry."

"How did you find that out?"

"Rachel told Kurt, Kurt told Mercedes, Mercedes told Tina, Tina told Brittany, and Britt told me."

"We're not sleeping together or anything. So what's the big deal?"

"That's what's happening here. Nothing. But for you and Berry I don't know if that's the truth and I don't know if I can fully trust either of you. So don't even try to convince me. I won't tell Quinn because I know she'll flip. I'll do this because we're should really appreciate Quinn. But if I find out that you hurt Q, I won't hesitate to go to your house in the middle of the night and cut your balls off." Santana threatened. "So before you say anything else stupid to me or Quinn or Finn you might want to get out and cool off, Puckerman."

Puck knew that Santana was serious but that didn't stop him from punching the wall as he walked out. He was definitely angry since it left a good sized hole on the wall. She then made her way back upstairs.

* * *

><p>Quinn started to cry at Puck's words. "Sh...It's ok Quinn. Nothing Puck said was true. None of it. You are one of the most sweet and caring girls I know. Please don't cry." Finn said as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.<p>

She just leaned her head on his chest. She didn't believe it either, well maybe a little. Puck just said it because he was angry at her but it still hurt.

"What if he's right Finn? What if I am selfish and conceded?"

"You are not! Look at us now. You could have chosen not to care. You could have chosen to go home instead of staying with me. But you didn't. You cared enough to stay. Puck's just too blind to see that he has , strong, caring, funny, sweet, and amazingly beautiful girl as his girlfriend. He just takes what he has for granted."

"But..."

"No. Don't believe him."

Just then Santana walked in.

"Where's Puck?"

"I told him to get out and cool off before he says something stupid and ruin anything else he has. But that didn't stop him from punching the wall on his way out. And he left a pretty good sized dent in it."

"That's ok. We'll get that fixed."

"Quinn." Santana began. "Don't believe what Puck said for one moment. He was just mad and watch in a few days time, he'll be begging on his knees for you to take him back. But don't believe what he said. You're not selfish or conceded. Your one of the best people I know. And maybe we can work back to getting where we were instead of letting those two boys hog you all of the time."

Quinn chuckled a little through the few remaining tears. "Thank you. Both of you. San for probably setting Puck in his place for the moment. And you, Finn for standing up for me. That really meant a lot. I love you guys."

"We're always here Quinn." Santana reminded her.

"I'll stand up for you anytime, anywhere, against anyone. You can count on that, Q. Don't worry we love you too."

Santana sat on the bed next to Quinn so that she was being sandwiched between her and Finn. She hugged her friend, and soon to be best friend again. Finn hugged her afterward and kissed her hair and forehead. He left his arm wrapped protectively around Quinn.

"So what do you guys want to do now?"

* * *

><p><strong>A little aftermath. I hope that you guys liked it. And again please don't hate me because they're not together yet! <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the continued support! Another chapter down. So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hiding My Love For You<p>

On Monday, Finn was feeling better but his head still hurt from time to time. His mom constantly tried to get him to stay home and rest another day but he didn't want to. When he was at home alone with nothing to do, he felt useless. Sure he could play COD or Halo but he really wanted to go to school and hang out with his friends. So luckily Finn was able to convince his mom that he should go to school.

When he got to school he walked inside to find Quinn at her locker, without Puck. So he decided to go and help her out since she helped nurse his head over the weekend. He decided that he should be her personal bodyguard for the moment. He knew that she didn't want to be bothered by anyone but her closet friends, even if she didn't tell him that personally. He just knew her that well. So he went up to her.

"Hey Q."

"Hi Finn." She smiled at him after she closed her locker. "What's up?"

"Not much. Just wanted to know if I could walk you to class." Finn wondered hopefully.

"I'd love that." Finn took her books out of her hand and led her to her class. "So besides just wanting to walk me to class because we're friends, is there another reason for you to walk me?"

"Well...Guessing the mood that you would be in today from past events, I thought that you wouldn't really want to talk to anyone. In other words, I'm here to protect the innocent girl who will go home crying if she gets on your bad side by approaching you in your bad mood." Finn joked.

"Oh. Haha Finn. That's very funny. They may be upset by what I say but I won't make them go home crying." She played along for a moment. "But you really can read me, can't you?"

"Of course I can. The real reason I wanted to walk you was because I knew that really needed someone you could trust right now. And like always, I'm here for you, Quinn."

She stopped them right outside of her classroom. "You're the best Finn. Thank you."

Quinn stepped closer and hugged him. When they pulled back, they could feel that same feeling they had in the nurse's office after Finn was pushed. They felt that moment being shared with them again, and both wanted to lean forward and brush their lips against the other person's. The moment however, sadly ended before anything could happen, when another Junior rushed into the door, accidentally pushing Quinn forward. Finn caught her before she fell.

"Thanks Finn."

"No problem. Listen I better start heading to class, but I'll come by afterward if that's alright." Finn said.

"I'd like that Finn. I'll see you after class then."

He hugged her and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Don't make any girls run home crying while I'm gone."

* * *

><p>Just like Santana predicted, Puck was planning to beg Quinn to take him back. He planned the whole thing out to take place in glee club. Which was right now.<p>

Quinn was already in the room talking to Mercedes and Santana. Everyone else was inside as well except for Puck. Finn was seated behind Quinn and talking to Mike. He felt the need to be near Quinn and protect her like he had been doing the whole day. So he was ready if Puck tried to say anything bad about her.

Finally, Puck walked into the room with determination and a purpose. He looked at Finn, then to Santana, and let his eyes fall on Quinn. He walked up to her with one rose in hand. Puck handed Quinn the rose before coming out with the apology that he that long and hard about.

"I'm sorry Quinn. I'm really, really sorry about what happened on Saturday." Great start, huh? "I shouldn't have called you selfish or conceded, hell I shouldn't have even exploded on you like I did. I just got jealous." He looked at Finn before returning his eyes to Quinn. "When your mom told me that you spent the night at Finn's, I was hurt because I didn't hear anything about it. You never told me. And I jumped to conclusions when I shouldn't have." He paused.

"Alright, Puckerman, we don't have all day here." Santana urged him to hurry up.

"I'm really sorry for the way I acted. And if you could find it in your heart to forgive me, I'll try my hardest to make it up to you."

"I...I don't know, Puck." Quinn whispered.

"Please, Quinn. Please." He literally got down on his knees in front of her. "I was totally out of line and I know that. But knowing that you're mad at me doesn't make me feel good. I'm begging you Quinn, to please just give me another chance." Puck pleaded.

Quinn looked in his eyes and saw what she thought was sincerity. "Ok."

"Yes!" Puck jumped to his feet, and pulled Quinn out of her seat and into a deep kiss.

* * *

><p>While the reunited couple were kissing in the front of the room, Finn couldn't take it anymore. "Ow! My head hurts." He says to Mike, faking his pain. "I'm gonna head to the nurse's office."<p>

"You ok, man? You want me to walk you there?" Mike asked, concerned.

"No I'm alright, I think I just need to go lay down, it's hurting pretty bad." Finn lies while holding his head. "But thanks for offering."

"Alright. Take care man. Hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." Finn walks out of the choir room, feeling sick to his stomach when he takes another look at Quinn and Puck.

Once he's outside, he stops pretending to be in pain. He had no intention of going to the nurse's office. He was planning to head straight home. He was just about to get in his car when he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he noticed it was Santana he stopped and faced her.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Home. I can't sit back and watch them."

"But to leave glee and lying that your head hurts. Everyone in there is worried about you, Finn. When we all saw you walk out we had no idea what was wrong. Then Mike told everyone that you said you were going to the nurse's office."

"I just want to go home and lay down."

"Finn..."

"No Santana. You may have gotten over Puck but I don't think I can get over Quinn that easily. I just feel like we were getting closer, we had a few moments where I thought something could happen. I bet I was just dreaming those moments up because of how badly I wanted them to be true. But now I realized that I'm stuck in the friends zone. But that won't stop me from actually being in love with Quinn. It just won't."

"Ok Finn. I'll let you do what you feel like you need to do. Just keep me updated and know that I'm always here when you need to talk." She was thinking about telling Finn about what she saw. She saw Rachel Berry not looking to good at the reunion either. Maybe they were feeling the same, but she knew that she shouldn't because it wouldn't end well for anyone.

"Thanks, San." He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Right now I just need to go home and be by myself." He chuckled a little at himself.

"What's so funny?"

"This morning I begged my mom to let me come to school so I wouldn't be alone. Now I'm going home and want to be left alone."

"You're never alone, Finn. You always got us here. Especially me."

"I know. Thanks Santana." With that he got in his car and started to drive home. Finn wasn't thinking straight. His dream moments with Quinn were a reality. He just told himself and Santana that so it wouldn't hurt as much when he saw Quinn jump into Puck's ready arms.

_Being in the friends zone sucks!_

* * *

><p><strong>Some may not be happy about the Quick reunion but I'm not really sure how long they're going to last this time. Please don't forget to review!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**I know that most of you weren't too happy about the whole Quick reunion, trust me I didn't really like it myself. But it did help set me up for some Fuinn chapters in the future! So enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Hiding My Love For You<p>

Yay! They made it! They made it to their senior year! It was currently their second week back at school. Most were almost caught up with their friends and things seemed to be going pretty well. That was until things started to run downhill. Everything seemed pretty peaceful until a blonde Cheerio came into the room only half full in a very bad mood.

"How could you?" Quinn shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Puck asked his girlfriend in a calm voice. Everyone was confused. At the end of last year, the few times they saw them during the summer, and just last week, things looked like they were going really well between Quinn and Puck. But now, things didn't too good for the once happy couple. Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes, Matt, Artie, and Brittany all turned their heads to Quinn to see what she was going to say next.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know what you did!" She yelled.

"Baby, seriously what are you talking about?" Puck walked up to Quinn and tried to wrap his arms around her, but she jumped back before he got close enough.

"Don't touch me! Just don't touch me!" Quinn began to cry.

At this time, Finn, Mike, Tina, and Santana decided to make an appearance. They entered confused to why there was so much yelling already. Mike and Tina slipped over to Matt and Mercedes, who were now together, since Matt finally gathered the courage to ask the diva out at the end of last year. The two started to fill the newcomers on what was happening. Finn and Santana saw Quinn crying and went straight over to her.

"Hey, what's wrong Q. It's ok. You don't have to cry." Finn said as he gathered her in his arms and tried whispering things in her ears to get her to calm down.

It seemed to work a little, but not enough to get her to stop crying. Finn just held her tighter and continued to do what he was doing. Santana went over and started rubbing circles on Quinn's back in hopes that it would help her best friend to know that she was here for her.

"What the hell did you do Puckerman?" Santana demanded to know when she realized that Quinn was backed into this corner with Puck standing only mere feet away.

"I didn't do anything! She just came in here and went all crazy on me."

"Stop lying! I know what you did and you know what you did!" Quinn shouted when she pulled her head from Finn's chest. She returned it to its earlier position, but now facing Puck. Finn shot him a glare.

"Why the hell won't you just tell me what I did? Because I have no fricking idea what you're talking about!" Puck shouted, getting angry himself for being accused without having a clue about what he was being accused of.

"You slept with Rachel!" Quinn screamed before burying her head in Finn's chest so that no one could see it. But everyone could hear the loud sobs come from the Cheerio.

Puck didn't even try to deny it. He just looked at Rachel before staring at the ground. That's all they need to see to know that what Quinn had said was true. Noah Puckerman cheated on his three year long girlfriend, Quinn Fabray, with Rachel Berry.

Now it was Finn's turn to get angry when he took another look down at Quinn who was crying harder since she faced the truth by saying it. He kissed her head and told her everything was going to be ok one more time. Then Finn let Santana take over. He walked straight up to Puck and punched him in the face, sending Puck to the floor holding his nose. But he didn't stop there. He jumped on Puck and started throwing punches to his face. Matt and Mike sprang from the seats to pull Finn off of Puck.

"What the hell is your problem?" Finn shouted from his hold.

"What's my problem? What is your problem?" Puck shouted as he rubbed his now throbbing cheek.

"This is your fault. Look at her Puck. She's bawling!" Finn pointed at Quinn who was shaking in Santana's arms.

Puck finally got to his feet but didn't attack because he knew that Mike and Matt would stop him before he really did any damage.

"None of this is my fault! It's all your fault Hudson!

"What? How is any of this my fault? I didn't tell you to go sleep with Rachel. I didn't do anything to you!" Finn defended himself.

"Yeah, then why are you the only thing my girlfriend ever seems to talk about? Ever since you two started talking about, all she cared about was you. It was like you were trying to take her from me. Why would you do that to me? I thought I we were best friends!"

"We stopped being best friends, the moment you stopped acting like one! You knew how I felt about Quinn in freshmen year, even before that! But that didn't stop you from asking her out did it? It didn't stop you from rubbing your relationship in my face too, huh? Why would you do that to me?" Finn echoed Puck's earlier words. "I was depressed and mad that you did that to me! It crushed me. Everyday I kept asking myself why would Puck do that. He wasn't just my best friend, he was my brother. What happened to that Puck? What happened to my brother?"

The same thing began to run through Finn and Puck's minds. The times that they would spend all day with a Halo or Super Mario marathon. Or when they would sneak out to the park to spend time with each other and Puck's dad. When they thought that it would be a good idea to go skinny dipping in the middle of Puck's birthday party in middle school, especially since a bunch of his relatives and Quinn and Santana were there. All throughout their lives they stuck by each other, no matter the circumstances. While thinking about this Puck realized that he messed up big time by letting his brother go so easily. It was also when he realized how much he wanted Finn back in his life. And he was going to have to work extremely hard if he wanted to ever get him back. But right now, at this moment, he thought that the task of getting Finn back was impossible.

"I'm sorry..." Puck whispered.

"I know you are. But right now that's not enough." Finn said as he cooled down. Not matter how much he wanted to stay mad, he couldn't. It wasn't in his nature. So he went back to Quinn.

Those words seemed to give Puck hope. He noticed that Finn said right now. That meant that in the future he still had a chance to make up with his best friend. But he didn't have long to ponder on what he could do to get Finn to forgive him. Quinn seemed to be able to find her voice again.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" She escaped Finn for a few seconds to land a couple mini punches to Puck's chest. Puck didn't stop her because he knew he deserved it.

Finn finally grabbed her back. "It's ok, Quinn. Come on, let's get out of here." She just nodded her head and didn't let go of Finn as they left.

The entire room watched the two leave. Santana's turn to take charge. She kicked his shin then threw a hard knee to his groin. Puck fell to the ground holding his injured member.

"I won't cut them off like I promised to earlier because I think you've lost enough for one day." With those words, she walked out.

One by one the glee club followed out the door. Leaving him alone.

Puck had lost everything. He lost his friends, his girlfriend, his brother, and his ability to stand.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Puck, can't even stand. I was thinking about keeping Quick going a little longer, but I just couldn't do it. So hope that its all good with you guys. Thanks!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**So I know many were happy to see Quinn and Puck call it quits. I know what Santana did to Puck was pretty harsh but if you remember it probably is a better alternate to what she originally threatened to do if he hurt Quinn. After the hard break up Quinn needs some comforting, who better than Finn. Finn/Quinn scene! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hiding My Love For You<p>

Finn slowly led Quinn to his car. Then he got her inside and immediately started to drive them back to his house. He thought it might be better for Quinn if it was just the two of them in a warm, and comforting place. He didn't need the rain to make her matters seem worse. They were soaked from the rain from their walk from the car to the front door. His parents were home and neither was Kurt which was to be expected.

Finn handed her a towel and led Quinn to his bathroom, also handing her a change of clothes. Once he heard the shower turn on, he got his stuff and took his shower in Kurt's bathroom. He finished before Quinn did, so he went into the kitchen and made some hot chocolate. He poured hot chocolate into the cup. Then he swirled some whipped cream on top, added some crushed peppermints and marshmallows. Finn set the two mugs on a tray with two spoons and took them to his room to find Quinn just walking out of the shower.

She sat on the bed and Finn followed suit. He set the tray on the nightstand and handed a mug of hot chocolate to Quinn. They sat in silence as only occasionally hearing Finn slurp some hot chocolate from his mug. Meanwhile Quinn just stirred everything together with her spoon and stared into the mug as if it was hypnotizing her with the swirls.

Out of nowhere Quinn starting crying. Finn took the cup from her and put it on the nightstand before wrapping her in a big hug. "Sh...It's ok, Quinn. Everything's going to be ok. Just let it all out."

Finn sat back as he watched Quinn cry. It broke his heart when he saw a girl crying no matter what the issue. When it was Quinn he saw crying, it was even worse, especially when he felt helpless when he couldn't do anything to stop it. He rocked her back and forth, whispering things like he had in the choir room. When she started to calm down, even if it was a little, Finn decided to try to get her to talk.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked as he continued to rock their bodies and rub small circles on her back. She didn't say anything. "I know, I know, stupid question. You know I'm here for you, Q, but I can't help if you won't open up. I won't judge or anything just let me know what's going on in here and here." Finn pointed to her head and then her heart.

"How...How could he do that to me? After being together for 3 years! How could he do that to me?" She barely managed to ask. "Did I do something wrong? Am I not pretty enough? Am I too fat?" Quinn immediately thought self-consciously.

"No. You are not fat and you are one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen in my entire life. As for Puck, he's just stupid to ruining relationship with someone like you."

"Maybe he slept with Rachel because I'm ugly and wouldn't sleep with him. I should have seen it coming. I should have known that Puck would look for a prettier girl who can sing much better than me." Quinn said, almost ignoring what Finn had just said.

"Quinn stop putting yourself down like that. Puck's just too stupid and blind to see that he had the best that the world had to offer."

Again Quinn acted as if he hadn't said anything. She continued to argue with herself through her tears. "Why was I so stupid to not see this coming? How did I not notice that he couldn't even look me in the eye earlier?"

"Quinn..."

"Maybe we would still be together if I slept with him."

"That's enough Quinn!" Finn shouted making sure that she no longer ignored him. "Come here." Finn grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the bathroom.

"What are you doing Finn?"

"Look at your reflection in that mirror." She didn't. "Seriously, Quinn, look at it!" Finn practically demanded, which got him better results. She looked up and stared at herself. "Now what do you see, Quinn?"

"I...I see a fat, ugly, crying girl who just lost her boyfriend."

"You want to know what I see?" Quinn looked up at him, but Finn just continued to look at her reflection. "I see one of the skinniest girls in the world. I see a girl whose tears make her eyes sparkles even more, making them that much harder to not get lost in them. I see a girl who is going to be better off with her ex-boyfriend because she deserves better. But I pretty much only see the most beautiful girl in the whole entire world." Finn said as he took her hands and led her back to his bed.

"Really?"

"Really. Not matter what anyone says, you are the most beautiful girl in the world. Everybody must be blind not to see that. What happened between you and Puck shows that you guys shouldn't be together. If for one second, you think that you should've slept with him just so you guys would still be together, you better forget about that this instant. If loved you like he should have, you should have never felt pressured to sleep with him. He should have respected your beliefs and values more. Puck really messed up big time, by ruining a relationship with a perfect girl."

Finn wiped the last of her tears from her face. "Thank you, Finn." She whispered.

"Anytime."

He rested his forehead on hers, and just like that he could fell himself leaning in. She too began to lean. Right when their lips were about to meet, she turned away.

"I'm sorry. I just can't. I'm not ready. I really want to, Finn, but I just can't right now. I'm sorry." She really wasn't ready. Quinn wanted this so badly, but she couldn't feel herself give in so easily again. She was scared of trusting and then ending up hurt again.

"Hey, it's ok. I understand. You need some time. I've waited since kindergarten, I can wait a little longer. But don't think that I won't do some things to try and change your mind sooner."

"Looking forward to it." After a few moments of silence, Finn stood up. He grabbed one of the extra pillows on his bed and headed for the door, yawning loudly on the way. "Where are you going?"

"I thought you might want some alone time. So I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"No. Please stay. I need you, Finn." She pleaded.

"Are you sure?" She nodded her head furiously. She crawled under the covers, scooted over, and patted the empty side waiting for Finn to join her.

"Please." He smiled before he rejoined her on his bed. As soon as he got himself under the blanket, he felt Quinn immediately snuggle up to him. This is what finally felt right to him. He leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed her hot chocolate.

"You better drink all of this because your feet are freezing." They laughed as he handed her the hot coco.

Because she was the depressed one, he let her choose a movie for them to watch. It didn't surprise Finn when she chose to watch _A Walk to Remember_. She fell asleep halfway into the movie, completely exhausted from the amount of crying she had done. Finn paused the movie, knowing Quinn would probably want to finish it tomorrow. He turned off the lamp and laid down, hearing Quinn's breathing starting to go shallow. He started to worry. He pulled her body towards him, laying her head on his chest, and felt her breathing return to normal.

Quinn wasn't completely asleep when Finn pulled her closer. She let her body relax and her eyes to fall. She fell asleep to his beating heart, beneath her. It offered her comfort, warmth, and love. All the things she needed. She heard Finn's voice once more before she blacked out to sleep. She wasn't sure if he knew if she was awake but she didn't stop him and let him talk.

"Everything's going to be ok, Quinn. You're going to be fine. I'm here for you, just like I've always have. And one day I'm going to show you that we are meant to be together."

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww...They're so sweet, aren't they? Sorry if you guys were expecting them to get together this chapter. But I don't think Quinn would be ready for a relationship that soon, even if it was with Finn. I also don't want her character to seem bad jumping from one relationship right into another. So let me know what you think.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**So I got another chapter for you guys. Not too much happens in this chapter. But there is going to be more going on in the next one, so please be a little patient with me. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hiding My Love For You<p>

The week following the major break up was, let's just say, bad. Finn and Santana were practically at Quinn's side at all times of the day, every single day. Keeping her safe from the guys who for some crazy reason think that they will someday have a chance with her. But most importantly, they were keeping Puck at a safe distance so that he couldn't hurt her even more.

During glee club, it was insanely quiet. Almost everyone was avoiding talking to Puck because they were on Quinn's side. He hurt her really bad by cheating on her with Rachel, who was the only one who seemed to talk to him. Which made everyone avoid her more than before, so they were now the outcasts of the group.

It was Friday and everyone was relaxing, but it was still too quiet in the choir room. They didn't really need to be there anymore since Mr. Schue dismissed them quite awhile ago, but nobody moved just yet.

"My parents are going to dinner for their anniversary." Mike started to say. "You guys wanna come over for movies and pizza?" He knew that nobody wanted to really do much this weekend and Mr. Schue had out ruled their drinking days, even though they were that into drinking as much because of what happened the last time.

"Sounds good to me. I'll be there. Some time around 6, good?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. That should be good. Any other takers?" Mike said.

Everyone had agreed to go, but so were wondering if Puck and Rachel would actually show up because of the amount of neglect they were getting from the group already. They all went home first. The jocks and Cheerios went to their practices. They were overworked today and sweaty every place on their bodies. They decided that they were going to head home and shower before meeting at Mike's.

Finn drove Quinn to her place. "Are you ok?" He asked when she noticed that she was too quiet for their ride.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered, continuing to look out the window not even turning his way once.

He didn't buy it, but he didn't press knew her long enough, not to push her. He knew that if he tried to pressure her into telling him anything when she wasn't ready, it would result in her closing herself off more. "Alright."

Once they got there, they headed straight for her room. Finn noticed that as they made their way around the house to her room, Quinn was looking around. And not normally. She was looking at everything as if she was trying to find something that would ease her mind. But she found nothing or at least that's what he thought.

Quinn led Finn to their other bathroom and let him take a shower while she took one in the bathroom by her room. When met back in Quinn's room, she noticed how relaxed Finn was planning to be.

"Awww...Are the little boys having a little sleepover?" She teased him. He was dressed in a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt, also with a sleeping bag in hand.

"Haha, that's funny, Q. But no we aren't. I know, doesn't that just break your little heart to know that the guys aren't having a sleepover?"

"It does. It shattered my heart into a million little pieces." She said as she made her fingers in a heart and showed it being broken apart.

"Oh yeah. I think I have an idea on how to turn your little frown upside down. And instead of crying your little heart out, you're going to be laughing your head off."

"What do you mean, Finn? I don't get what you mean." Then she noticed how he dropped his things on the ground, raised his hands, and started to approach her. "No Finn, no. Don't please."

"What are you talking about Q?" He smirked as he acted all innocent. Now only a couple steps from her.

"Stop right there. I know what you're thinking. You know how ticklish I am." Quinn continued to take steps back, until her legs hit her bed and she knew she was done for.

"I have no idea how ticklish you are. That's why I'm about to find out." He jumped forward and started to tickle her. She fell back on her bed and Finn crawled over her, still tickling her without mercy.

"Please...Stop...Finn!" She tried to say through her uncontrollable fits of laughter. She squirmed all around, trying to get him to stop, but it didn't work.

Finn loved the laugh that filled the room. Mostly because it was her laugh. "Is your heart all better now?"

"Yes...Yes...Now please...Stop!" This time Finn listened and stopped, watching her as she caught her breath.

The room fell quiet and it didn't take for their eyes to connect. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Neither of them taking their eyes off the other for a second. After a while, Finn remembered that they were supposed to meet the others.

"Uh...I guess I should get off of you."

"That sounds like a good idea." Finn stood up and then helped Quinn. Together they made their way to Mike's.

"So why did you have a sleeping bag?"

"I let San borrow it and she gave it back to me after practice. I just forgot to leave it in the car when we came in."

"Oh. So that whole tickle attack could have been avoided if I had known that you lent Santana a sleeping back and she gave it back to you today? And just so we're clear I'm talking about the one where I almost died because I couldn't breathe not more than half an hour ago."

"Yeah. Pretty much." Quinn shoved him a little playfully, laughing as they were walking up to the Chang's house. "Hey that's what you get for trying to make fun of me. You could have just asked me why I had it."

"Well now I know better, don't I?" She tried to give him another shove, but this time he just pulled her into a hug before she could do anything. "Wow. They have a really big house."

"His parents are either doctors or lawyers, I always forget." Finn said as he rang the doorbell.

"Hey guys, come on in. We were just about to start." Mike smiled as he opened his door. "Everyone's in the living room. Go ahead, I'll be out in a minute. I have to grab some drinks."

As they were walking in, Quinn bumped into some one.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>So who do you think you ran into? You guys are smart so I bet most of you already know who it is, but who knows maybe I'll pick someone else. I was also wondering if you guys anything in particular that you want to see happen, because I'm always up for suggestions. Thanks everybody!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry if the last chapter was a bit of a bore! Hope this one is a little better! Go on, read it...but only if you want to.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hiding My Love For You<p>

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked. She was helping Puck off the floor after he lost his balance from bumping into Quinn.

"I could be asking you the same thing, Berry." Quinn and Rachel weren't on that bad of terms before, but since she found out about Rachel sleeping with Puck, she wasn't happy.

"Noah and I were invited to this little party."

"As were Finn and I."

"Just because the two of you were invited, doesn't mean that you had to actually show up. Don't you think that you've caused Noah enough pain by just being here." Finn and Puck were watching and wondering what had gotten into Rachel.

"I'm causing him pain?" Quinn asked incredulously. "What about the pain he caused me when he slept with you?"

"Listen, Quinn, that just proved that you weren't enough for Noah."

"I wasn't en-"Quinn began but was interrupted when Finn covered his hand over her mouth. She looked up at him and shot daggers from her eyes. He knew that she didn't want to make a scene but Rachel was just getting the best of her.

"What's wrong, Quinn? Cat got your tongue? Like I was saying-"

"That's enough Rachel." Puck whispered, cutting her off.

She looked at him confused. "Why Noah? She deserves to know that she isn't-"

"I said that's enough Rachel." Puck repeated much more stern this time.

"Noah. I'm just trying to help and protect you from her. And-"

"Goddammit Rachel! Just stop ok. Thanks for trying to help or whatever but I don't need it from you. So just stop talking." He was done hearing Rachel talking, or try talking, bad about Quinn. "Go into the living room and have a seat. I'll be there in a sec."

"Fine." The diva stormed off, not to happy.

"Sorry about that. And sorry about bumping into you Quinn. It was totally my fault." They both noticed that the mohawked boy wanted to say more but didn't know how to say it. So he settled for not saying anything about what was on his mind. "I'll see you guys around." Puck gave them a half-smile before walking away.

Finn and Quinn exchanged looks before heading into the living room where everyone else already was. Mercedes and Matt were cuddling on the love seat. Finn winked at Matt, knowing how long that the boy had it in for the future Beyonce. Sitting in front of them was Kurt and his boyfriend from Dalton Academy, Blaine. Tina was sitting on the couch with an empty seat on one side of her saved for Mike. Sitting in front of the table were San and Britt. Finn and Quinn made their way to the other side of the couch Tina was sitting in. Rachel and Puck were sitting on the other side of the room mostly keeping to themselves.

It wasn't long before Mike came back in with the drinks and pizza. "So you guys ready to start?"

"Wait. Where's Artie?"

"He couldn't make it. But he didn't say why." Mike shrugged.

"Alright let's get started then."

* * *

><p>The group of 12 had just finished their second movie of the night. Everyone was getting up and heading out. Finn waited a bit, so that he wouldn't have that hard of a time getting to his car and out of the driveway. Plus he got to spend a little more time with position he had fallen in. Quinn was sleeping on his shoulder. After about ten minutes or so, Finn got up and helped Mike clean up the empty cups and pizza boxes.<p>

"Thanks for the help, Finn." Mike said.

"No problem, man. Thanks for having us over tonight."

"Hey it was pretty fun to have us all together outside of school." There was a small moment of silence. "So how are things with Quinn going?"

"Things are going ok, I guess. I mean it's getting there. You know that I've waited for this moment for so long, but I don't want to push her or ruin everything. I know she just got out of her relationship with Puck, and I'm gonna have to wait."

"Just keep your head up and in the game, and Quinn won't be able to resist you for long." Mike chuckled a little at his advice to the giant. Just then they heard a yawn from the couch. Quinn had just woken up and looked like she had no idea where she was.

"Well I better start heading home. Thanks again for the pizza, bro."

"My pleasure. We should all do this again sometime. Help ease a little tension and stress. Anyways I'll see you later."

"Sure. I'm up for it. Night." Finn waved at Mike who was heading into the kitchen with the trash bag. "You ready to head home, sleepy head?"

Quinn nodded. He took his jacket off and handed it to her since it was pretty cold outside. "Thank you."

"Alright let's get you home."

The drive was pretty quiet, considering that they had a long day and were tired. Once they got there, Finn led Quinn up to her room. She once again, observed her house in search of something. Now Finn knew that this was seriously bothering the blonde so he wasn't going to let her get away with it much longer.

Finn tucked her into bed and sat next to her. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He was about to get up and leave when he felt a pull on his arm. "Please, stay. I don't want to be here alone."

"But your parents..."

"Aren't here." She finished for him. "Please don't leave me here by myself. Please just stay here and hold me."

Finn sighed. "Ok, Quinn. But only on one condition."

"Whatever you want. As long as you stay."

"Tomorrow, you have to tell me what's going on. And I know that you know what I'm talking about. You just seem be to acting a little different, even in your own house. So I'll stay if you tell me." He knew he might be pushing her a little bit, but he couldn't help her if he didn't know what was going on.

"Ok. I'll tell you, tomorrow."

"Pinky promise?" Finn stuck out his pinky to Quinn.

"You are such a dork." She giggled as she locked pinkies with him, sealing their promise.

"But you gotta admit, it's one of the things you love about me." Finn stated as he crawled under the covers and slid in right next to her. Then he pulled her body closer to mine. "Don't deny it, Q. You know you do."

"You keep telling yourself that." Quinn smiled.

_And maybe I'll start to believe you._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think Quinn's hiding? Something big? Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see!<strong>_  
><em>


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys. I have another chapter for you. Quinn tells Finn what's been bothering her for the past few days. I hope none of you guys are getting bored with this story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hiding My Love For You<p>

The next morning, Quinn woke up to a phone ringing. She searched for the cause of the sound, keeping her eyes closed. When she found the cell phone, she answered it, too tired and sleepy to even check the caller ID.

"Hello?" She groggily answered.

"Finn! Where are you? No phone call, no nothing! I have been worried sick about you." The voice on the other line said.

Realization kicked in and Quinn's eyes shot open. She looked at what in deed was Finn's phone. But Finn was nowhere in sight. And when she looked at the caller, she saw that it was Carol Hudson. His mom.

"This isn't Finn. Mrs. Hudson, it's me Quinn." Quinn explained, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh, Quinn. Good morning, sweetie. Could you please put Finn on the phone." Carol pretty much demanded. demanded.

"Sure..." Quinn quickly hopped out of bed and searched for the tall giant. Just know Carol's tone was that of the parent who was ready to yell at anyone at anytime. Quinn didn't want to be the one being yelled out, that's for sure. It took her a little bit but she finally smelled food cooking downstairs and rushed to the kitchen.

"Hey, Q. What's up?"

She shoved the phone into his face. He looked at it confused, before lifting it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Finn Christopher Hudson! I thought I taught you better!" Carol screamed so loud that Finn had to pull the phone away from his ear and hold it at a safe distance.

"Mom."

"What were you thinking?"

"Mom."

"How could you?"

"Mom! What are you talking about?"

"I know what you did Finn Hudson! Don't act like you have no idea what you did last night. I thought that I taught you better than to be like all those other boys."

"Seriously, Mom what are talking about?" Finn asked again.

"You slept with Quinn!" Anger in disappointment was evident in Carol's voice.

Finn was confused and totally embarrassed. He wondered why his mom thought he had slept with Quinn, and he turned red when he noticed that Quinn could hear every word. Quinn's eyes went wide.

"Why would you say that? I didn't sleep with Quinn last night!" Finn defended himself.

"Then explain to me why you didn't bother to let me or anyone else know where you were last night. Why you were over at Quinn's house without telling anyone. And why Quinn was the one to answer your phone, Finn. Go ahead explain." Carol commanded.

"Ok. Last night, I drove Quinn home. It was pretty late, as you could probably tell from when Kurt got home. Quinn wasn't fully awake so I made sure that she got into her bed safely. Then she asked me to stay with her because her parents weren't home and she didn't want to be home by herself. I was tired from school and practice and I sort of just fell asleep before I called anyone. I'm sorry." Finn explained.

There was a silence on the other side of the phone and Finn started to get scared at the scolding he was most likely about to get. He cringed at the thought of what was going to come out of his mom's mouth. He tensed up and waited.

"I'm sorry, Finn."

"Wait, what? You're sorry?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Finn. And if you can hear this Quinn. I apologize to you too. I should not have jumped to any conclusions. I knew that my little man was smarter than that."

"Mom..."

"Alright, now that I know you're safe. I have to go. Burt and I are going to dinner after work, so don't wait up for us. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

"Oh and Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Your grounded. No XBox for two weeks."

Finn whined. "But Mom..."

"Do you want to make it a month?" She threatened.

"Love you. Bye." Finn said, before she could carry out her threat. Finn grabbed the food that he was making from the pan and put them on a plate. Then he placed the plate on the table. Then he finally looked at Quinn. "Sorry about that."

"No. It's no problem. It's mostly my fault anyways. I shouldn't have asked you to stay."

"Hey. It was my choice to stay. So don't be sorry." He grabbed the toast from the toaster and sat down. "You hungry?"

"Yeah. Didn't really know that you could cook Finn."

"Well I definitely prefer my mom's cooking to mine. But I'm pretty handy in the kitchen if I want to be. I did grow up with a mom who can cook amazingly. So I learned a few things. But I was interrupted so we'll just have to settle with a basic breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast."

"As long as there's bacon, I'm good." Quinn said, causing Finn to laugh. "Hey don't make fun of me or my love for bacon."

"I wasn't." They sat in a comfortable silence, consuming Finn's breakfast that actually tasted really good. "So I did my part of the deal. Now it's your turn. It's ok. You know you can trust me, Q. Tell me, what's going on."

Quinn finished her mouth full of food. Then she looked at her plate, not wanting to look at Finn. Her mood suddenly changed and it was proved in her voice. "My parents are getting a divorce."

"What...What happened?"

"My mom found out that my dad was having an affair with another woman. Found out that it's been going on for awhile."

"I'm so sorry, Quinn. I didn't know." She didn't say anything in response. "How come when we walked into your house, you were looking at the pictures so closely?"

"I was trying to see if I could tell if there was any difference since my dad started cheating on my mom. I mean we weren't the happiest family, but we made do with what we had." Quinn told him, now having fully lost her appetite.

Finn stood up and took her hand. Then he led her to the living room. He sat down and motioned her to join him. He wasn't expecting her to plop herself down on his lap, but he surely wasn't complaining. She laid her head on his broad chest.

"That's why it hurt so much." She whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"That's why I was hurt when I found out that Puck slept with Rachel. It reminded me of my mom and dad. We were so happy once, but it happened." She began to break down.

"Sh...Just let it all out. Let it all out. I'm here for you."

"I couldn't trust my boyfriend of three years, let alone my dad." She managed to get out between sobs. "I just feel that I can't trust anyone anymore."

"Hey. Don't say that. You know that there are a lot of people you can trust. You can still trust your mom, she hasn't done anything to you. You can trust Santana, she's always there for you. I mean did you hear what she did to Puck after that horrible break up between you to. There are some of our friends in glee club. And don't forget, you can always trust me. You can trust me with anything, Quinn. I hope you know that." He reminded her as he rubbed circles on her back. He pressed a kiss to her head and just held her as she cried.

It wasn't until about twenty minutes later, that Finn realized that the crying had stop and Quinn lulled herself to sleep. He knew he should get up and go clean the kitchen but he was just so content in the position they were in. She was sitting on his lap, head against his chest, and arms wrapped around him. She looked so peaceful that he didn't even want to risk disturbing her. She needed some peace after the things that she had just revealed to him. He pulled her closer and felt her arms tighten around him, like she was making sure that he didn't go anywhere.

"I'm not going anywhere, Quinn. I'm here to stay." He reassured her. With one last thought on his mind, he closed his eyes and let the peacefulness around them lull him to sleep.

_Yay! We're making progress!_

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Does this new knowledge help Finn understand and get Quinn to open her heart to him quicker? I don't know. Like I said before I really do hope none of you are getting bored of this story. That's not what I want. So if there's anything that you guys want to see to help liven up the story, don't hesitate to let me know. This story is almost as much yours as it is mine. I try to write to please you guys. Thanks again, for all the continued to support!<strong>_  
><em>


	25. Chapter 25

**Alright guys. Out with another chapter. Thank you for your support for this story. In this chapter I jumped a little ahead from the last chapter, trying to move on a little bit. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hiding My Love For You<p>

Later in the year, things seemed to be getting better. Quinn felt a little better after she told Finn about her parents' divorce. He comforted her that whole weekend and she felt better being around him. Finn was able to do a good job in keeping her mind off her problems for the weekend and that's exactly what she needed. On Sunday, she had also invited Santana to her place to chill. It was also at that time that she trusted Santana with the latest news of her life. Better to get it out to the people she trusted the most.

She was at her locker with Santana, talking about everything. It felt good to have friends other than her ex-boyfriend. Quinn looked down the hall at caught sight of Finn being flirted with by the school whore, Shelbie. Just the way she was standing, the look on her face, and how she was touching him, angered her. Like she was almost ready to pounce on her if she had the chance. Santana caught the glare that the blonde was sending and followed her line of sight.

"Looks like someone's trying to put the moves on your man." Santana said, pulling Quinn's attention back to her.

"He's not my man Santana. We're not dating or anything."

"But you wouldn't mind if the two of you were dating. Nor would you mind if you were able to call him your man. Huh, Quinn? Don't try to deny it, I know you. You got the hots for Hudson."

Quinn didn't say anything for a couple reasons. One, Santana would just tell her that she's in denial. Two, she didn't really have that many comebacks handy for this particular situation. And three, she did sort of admit to herself that she did kind of like the idea of her and Finn together. But when she looked up at Santana, the look on her face said that she better say what she was thinking or she'd pull it out of her.

"Ok. So maybe I'm not totally opposed to that idea. But...Ugh! Does she have to keep touching him like that?" Quinn whined, not really knowing that she was swerving off topic. I mean look at her, she's all up in his face and letting her hand run his body. It's just...Ugh!"

"Is Quinn Fabray a little jealous of Shelbie the slut?" Santana teased her.

"I am not jealous!" Quinn shouted turning every head in the hall. They all stared at her and curiously. "Get a life and mind your on business! All of you!" Quinn shouted to the hallway full of kids, to get them to take their attention off of them.

"Your jealous." Santana states, smirking. "It's all plastered right there on your pretty little face."

"Ugh! Just let it go, San."

"Come on, Q. Tell me right now that you don't want to jump Shelbie because she's got her hands all over your boy."

Again, Quinn said nothing.

"After how things ended with you Puck, you deserve to be happy. Puck was stupid enough to let go the best thing in his life. Finn may be a little dumb but even he knows enough to never hurt you like Puck did."

"I don't know, San."

"You're Quinn Fabray, remember? Just like Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray gets what she wants because she always wins. Now go over there, tell that slut to piss off, and get your man."

"San-"

"No, Q. I don't want to hear it. You got to get your confidence back. Bring out that rage that Sue had you keep inside. Use whatever trick in the book. Just get your sweet ass over there, before I drag it over there."

"Fine." Quinn faked dramatically sighing. She closed her locker and went in Finn's direction but not before thanking her friend. "Thanks for the confidence boost." As she was walking, she saw Shelbie lean over and try to kiss Finn. That's when she started to stomp her way to them.

* * *

><p>Finn was talking with Mike who was digging through his locker for his books. It came all of a sudden when Shelbie, the cheering slut, pretty much pinned him to the lockers.<p>

"Hey Finn." She said in a semi-seductive voice. Then she brought her hands up and started to run her fingers over his chest and abs.

"Uh...Hi Shelbie. Can I do something for you?"

"Well you know. You're the most popular guy in the school. Captain of both the basketball and football teams, which became Champions under your leadership. But I couldn't help but notice that you've practically been single all your high school life. I was thinking about helping you fix that." Shelbie explained inching their faces closer. Finn still be pinned down by her had no place to turn.

"I...I appreciate your offer, but I'm afraid that I going to have to say no. Sorry, but you're just not my type Shelbie." Finn tried to say.

"Come on Finn. I'm popular, smoking hot, and I know that I can show you a great time." Shelbie still trying to seduce him by lowering her voice an octave. Then she was trying to close the remaining gap between their lips. They were almost there when...

"What the hell is going on here?" Someone yelled from behind her.

They both turn around to find, a not too happy blonde, in a Cheerios outfit. She didn't look like she was in a good mood at all.

"Hi Quinn." Finn waved a little at her. She just glared at him then looked at Shelbie. "Is someone going to tell me what the hell was going on?" She demanded.

"What's it look like, Fabray. We and Hudson were about to get it on in this very hallway. Weren't we Finn?" Finn didn't say anything.

"You were going to what?"

"You heard me, Captain. We were about to get it on. Why the hell do you even care a bit. There's nothing going on between you and Finn anyway."

"Doesn't mean that you should be trying to seduce him in front of everyone, especially me." Quinn said, the last part slipping out before she realized what she said.

_Was she jealous?_ Finn thought. He smirked at the thought of Quinn being jealous of Shelbie over him.

"Since when did you care what happens? Hudson's single. He's fair game to anyone. Just because you're captain of the Cheerios doesn't mean that you get first dibs on the quarterback whenever you want. You had your chance and you chose Puckerman. You blew it. Now get out of my face so I can get back to what I was doing." Shelbie made a move to turn back around to Finn.

Quinn grabbed her wrist and turned her to face her. "I really don't care who you think you are. You're the one at the school who throws herself at every guy who is desperate enough to having to spend time with you just so they could get it in. You think Finn is a guy who falls for that. I don't think so. So I'll give you one warning. You stay away from Finn or I will make the rest of your high school life a living hell. And trust me, it won't be too hard on my part." Quinn threatened, staring the other cheerleader down.

Shelbie literally growled at Quinn before she made her dramatic exit down the hall.

"Whew. Dodged a scary bullet there. Thanks Quinn."

"No problem, Finn."

There was a silence between them.

"So I couldn't help but listen and I know it's been awhile since you and Puck broke up. So I was wondering if you would, you know, maybe go out with me tonight." Finn wondered hopefully.

He's been waiting for Quinn forever. And after her break up with Puck he was there at almost all times. He listened to her rant on about how hard her life was getting at this point, when she was was really supposed to be relaxing before she graduated and went off to college. Finn helped her through so many of her problems with her dad. And he was just always there when she needed him. He knew that one date just might be as far as he may get, but he had to try. And between now and whenever you ever got the courage to ask Quinn to be his girlfriend, he still had a lot of proving himself as the potential best boyfriend Quinn could ever have.

Quinn walked up to him, gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then she leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I'll see you at 7."

With those words, she left, adding a little more sway to her hips. Mostly because she knew that he would most likely watching her exit.

"Yes!" Finn shouted, punching his fist in the air. "Finally, my chance!"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I was thinking that Finn had been waiting WAY too long and he deserved to try to get some happiness, right? Well anyways if you guys have any ideas for their date, let me know. I would love to know what you guys think, so don't be afraid. Thanks again!<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys. Another chapter done! ****Just thought I would give you guys a little heads up.****I don't know how many chapters are left, but I think this story will be coming to an end soon****. So I hope you guys enjoy the story til the end!**

* * *

><p>Hiding My Love For You<p>

"Hey San." Finn said casually as he stopped by the Latina's locker.

"Hey Finn. What's up?" She raised his eyebrow when she noticed his face. He only looked at her like that when he needed help with something. "What do you need?"

"Ok. So I finally got Quinn to go out with me, tonight. I mean, finally, right? But the problem is that I don't know what I should for our date. I've waited so long for this that I just want everything to be perfect, you know? So I was thinking since you're a girl and you're Quinn's best girl friend, maybe you could help me out here. But you know if you don't want to you don't have to. But I mean I'd really-"

"Finn!" Santana put one hand up to stop him. Then she let a few giggles out, to see him this nervous was just too funny. "You're rambling. And of course I'll help you. That's what best friends are for right?"

"Thanks so much San. You're a lifesaver."

"Hey, you helped me work up the courage to find love. Now it's my turn to help you get the love that you deserve. You've waited way too long for this Finn."

"I know. That's why I don't want to mess it up. She just means so much to me. All I want is for tonight to go perfectly."

"Well then. Let's head to study period, and plan your date with Quinn."

"Thanks, San. I owe you big time."

"No you don't. This is a return favor. You helped me find love. I help you find love. Now let's think. The perfect date for Quinn Fabray..."

By the end of school, Quinn found a note in her locker.

_ Better dress casual. Wouldn't want you to be too uncomfortable for our date. _

_ Love, Finn._

* * *

><p>"I'm coming. I'm coming." Quinn repeated again and again as the doorbell continued to ring. "Hi Finn." She breathed out with a smile.<p>

"Hey Quinn. You look really nice." She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a red and white plaid shirt, and her hair was down.

"Are you sure? Should I change?" She asked pulling at her clothes.

"No. It's fine. I mean look at me." Finn was wearing his lucky pair of jeans, a blue and white striped polo shirt, and pair of black converse. " Come on let's go."

"So are you going to tell me what I have to look forward to tonight?" Quinn asked as she buckled her seat belt.

"Well I know that since it hasn't been too long since your break up and you have a bunch of stress, we should get rid of that. So I decided to take you to the driving range. You know since I know that you for some odd reason have a thing for golf."

"Ok. Yes. I have a thing for golf, but not like real golf. Like mini golf because you have all those little obstacles you have to try to get around."

He rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah, yeah. Well, I think that we should get all your anger out first, before you smash the ball into some little kid's face." Quinn gave him a playful shove. "Hey! I'm driving here. That's not safe."

"Ok I'm sorry." When Finn turned to look at her, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh real mature." He said sarcastically.

The rest of the ride was playful. When they got there, Finn payed for two clubs and 50 golf balls.

"Ok. Miss Pro. I need some pointers, why don't you go first and show me how it's done?" Finn handed her a golf club. For all he knew, she has never really played real golf before, so he was just doing to get a little laugh. The only golf she really ever played was mini golf.

Quinn took the club hesitantly. Finn stepped back to a safe distance. She lined a golf ball in front of her. And took a swing.

She missed.

Finn burst out laughing. She glared at him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm probably being a bad date. Try again."

She did as she was told, and tried again. And again. And again. And again. And again. "Ugh!" She sighed in frustration.

"Hey, the point is to let out your anger. Not get more angry."

"It's frustrating when you can't hit the dang ball." She shouted.

Finn walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body close. He placed his hands over hers tightly to keep a good grip on the club. "Let me help you. Ok. Now bring the club back over your shoulder. Keep your eye on the ball. And swing." He directed.

Together they watched the ball sore. But that wasn't what Quinn was focused on. She looked up and watched Finn's face. Then leaned back more into his body and closed her eyes, happy with this position. Finn was shocked when he first felt the extra weight against him. He almost started to panic, thinking that she fainted or something. He was about to call for help, when he noticed her smile.

"So you think you can do yourself?"

"Maybe. You should help you with a couple more just in case though." Quinn smiled.

"Ok." After hitting a couple more with her, her leaning back into him after each swing, he stepped back. "Alright. I think it's time to see what you can do now."

Quinn smirked at him before looking at the field and then the golf ball. She brought the club back and swung. Finn watched in awe as it sailed just a bit farther than when he helped her. His mouth was hanging and his eyes were wide open with shock.

"You...Me...How?" Finn blabbered.

"What? Just because I don't have that big of a thing for real golf doesn't mean that I've never played before. My dad used to take me and Frannie. I still like mini golf better though."

"Wait, so if you already knew how to golf. Why did you pretend to suck so bad?"

"Well it got you to come over and wrap your arms around me, didn't it?" He looked at her incredulously, like he couldn't believe that she just played him. Then he gave her a fake pout. "Hey don't be like that. I just really like it when you have your arms wrapped around my body." She smiled.

He gave in and went and gave her a hug. They finished what they had left before heading to the ice cream shop down the street.

"Finn you know that Coach doesn't let us eat ice cream. I have the weekly weigh in tomorrow." Quinn panicked.

"Calm down. You rarely ever gain even a quarter of a pound. But if it bothers you that much, we'll order one and share it. Ok?" She nodded her head slowly. They got in line.

"Good evening guys. What can I get you?"

"Hi. Um...Can I get a small strawberry sundae, please."

"Sure. One strawberry sundae." The cashier scoops up the ice cream and places the cup in front of them. "Will that be all?"

"Yeah. That should be good.

"That will be $1.28." Finn handed him a 5 dollar bill. "And here's your change. Have a nice night."

"You too." Quinn grabbed two forks while Finn led them outside to an empty bench. Quinn was the first to take a bite from the frozen treat.

"Mmmm...This is good. I almost forgot what ice cream even tasted like."

"Being a Cheerio sounds tough. I would die the first week, since I pretty much eat everything you guys aren't supposed to."

"Sometimes it feels like torture to see everyone having the best looking food around, but not getting to eat any. It's like the food is just staring at you and mocking you. I can't wait until we graduate and I can finally rid myself of the Sue Sylvester Cheerio's diet."

Finn chuckled. "I bet you do. What are you planning to do after high school anyways? I mean what colleges are you applying for?"

"Well I've applied for a lot of out of state colleges. Just really trying to get out Ohio. I guess I'll just have to wait and see which ones I get accepted to. What about you?"

"I applied to a lot of colleges, including OSU. Just in case. I guess that we'll both have to wait, then." At that moment, Finn remembered how he, Quinn, and Puck were planning to all go to the same college. He wondered where that plan was put at the moment.

"So anything in particular you're interested in?" Quinn asked as she scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Finn wrapped his arms around her, keeping her a little warm from the ice cream she was eating.

"I'm not really sure. Just gonna play it by ear I guess. What about you?"

Quinn pondered the question. "I think I'd want to major in business or English. I'm not really sure. I could totally see myself running or helping run a business. But I also kinda realized that I'm starting to really like writing."

"Well just do whatever makes you happy. You can't fail in life if you're doing what you love to do."

"Thanks for the advice."

The two finished their sundae a little bit later and sat under the stars, not saying anything. There was no need for words at the moment. After a look at his watch, Finn noticed that they should probably head home since it was getting late. Finn walked Quinn up to her door once they arrived at her house.

"Thanks Finn. I had a lot of fun today."

"I'm glad. With everything going on, I can barely imagine what fun you have had. But thank you for agreeing to go with me today, Quinn. It really means a lot to me."

"Then your welcome." Finn noticed that Quinn was so close to him and leaning forward. He closed his eyes and leaned forward to meet his lips. But the kiss never came. He felt the pair of lips come in contact with his cheek, then hovering over his ear. "Goodnight, Finn."

The whisper faded. When Finn opened his eyes, he noticed that Quinn had retreated into the house. This was the best date he's ever been on. Not including the fact that this was pretty much the only date he's ever been on. The times he went out with Santana doesn't count because they were never really dates. He was disappointed not to have gotten that kiss, but he still had a smile plastered to his face from the night's events. He started to walk to his car.

"Damn tease!" He whisper shouted to himself as he got in and drove away, a smile still laying on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Like I said, this story might be ending soon. So if there is anything you want to see before it's completed just let me know and I'll try to add it in. Thanks for the support!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys. I got another chapter up. Hope that the last one was ok with you guys. This one is the day after. What's gonna happen? You'll just have to read and find out.**

* * *

><p>Hiding My Love For You<p>

"So how did your date go?" Santana asked Quinn the next morning. She and Brittany had gone straight to Quinn's locker to find the answer to this question.

"It was good." Quinn answered, pretending to shrug it off.

"Good? That's all it was? Good?" Santana questioned in disbelief. "You better not be pulling my leg here, Q. I want to know how the date really went. And I want to know now."

"It was really good?" Quinn tried, teasing the two.

"Come on Quinn. Hudson's been waiting to for you since forever. The date he planned had to be better than really good. He was going on and on to me yesterday about how your date had to be absolutely perfect. So please heal my ears by telling me how the date went."

"Ok." So Quinn told her two best girl friends how Finn had taken her to the driving range. That she tricked Finn into holding her in his arms and then showing him up in the game. Then they went for ice cream and talked a bit. She made sure to mention the fact that she led Finn to believe that he was going to get a kiss to end the night, only to get a peck on the cheek.

"Looks like our girl is trying to lead him on a bit isn't she?" Santana smiled.

"It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing. Remember?" Quinn remarked, joining in with Brittany's quiet giggles.

"Does this mean that you and Finn are together now?" Brittany asked.

"They better be, because my ears need to be spared the heartbroken talk he'll have ready." Santana whined.

"I hope so. I mean I really do like Finn. And the date did go amazingly. So how could I say no to getting to be with him?" Quinn shrugged as she continued to walk with San and Britt.

* * *

><p>"So bro. Let us in. Did you get any on the date?" Matt laughed.<p>

"No." Finn lowered his head in shame, while his two best friends, Mike and Matt were laughing at his response.

Mike's laughing died down just enough to be able to talk. "So you're meaning to tell us that you didn't get any? Not even a kiss?"

"No." Again his friends didn't even try to contain their laughter. "Ok I get it. It's lame, that I didn't get anything on the date but I don't care one bit. I still had a great time."

"Liar." Matt accused Finn. Finn pretended to look hurt and confused so Matt went on to explain. "We've known you long enough to tell that you're lying. So you had a great time. But I bet 100 bucks that you were either disappointed, depressed, or angry that you did not get that kiss you were probably waiting for all night. Am I right?"

"Yes. Ok. Yes I was a little disappointed to not have gotten that kiss. Can you blame me?"

"Bro. We don't blame you for anything. Especially not for being a bit disappointed from your date. We all would be if we were waiting for a chance with someone we've been in love with since forever." Mike told him.

"Yeah. We're just laughing at the fact that she didn't kiss you after all the effort you put in since you guys were little. She was probably teasing you, man."

"Whatever." Finn replied, rolling his eyes at his friends.

"Hey Finn." A cheery voice came from the other side of him. Mike and Matt just stood their confused as to what she was doing here.

"Um...Can I help you Shelbie?" Finn asked also confused about why she was talking to him.

She sighed. "Well I was wondering if you thought about my offer to show you a great time."

"My answer is the same as yesterday, Shelbie. I'm not interested." He tensed up when she took a step closer so that her body was pressed against his.

"Are you sure, Finn?" She smiled at how he seemed to be fumbling with his words because of their current position.

Mike and Matter were about to interfere. They were going to tell her to get the hell away from him and that he wasn't interested, but they didn't get the chance.

"Shelbie you have 3 seconds to back off of _my_ man!" Someone shouted.

Finn, Mike, Matt, and Shelbie all turned to where the voice had come from. Mike and Matt were scared out of their minds at who they saw and how angry they looked. They took a couple steps back to be a safe distance away to be spared of any harm.

Shelbie turned around and sneered. "I don't think so Fabray. He's still fair game to everyone, seeing as you guys didn't even kiss on your date last night."

"How did you know that?"

"I have my resources. Plus everyone knows that no relationship is official without a kiss. And a real kiss. No peck. So Finn is still single." Shelbie stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh yeah." Quinn stared at Shelbie then behind her and pushed her away from Finn. Then she pinned Finn against the locker before forcefully crashing their lips together. Finn was completely shocked for a moment but the feel of Quinn's lips on his soothed him. He lost all thought at the feel of her soft pink lips. She traced his bottom lip with her tongue, waiting for him to open up to her. When he did open up, she slipped her tongue in and began to slowly massage his. Finn let a a soft moan at the sensation. So soft that only Quinn could hear, but a moan nonetheless. She slowly pulled away.

Quinn looked up to Finn, a little out of breath. "Hey."

"Why, hello." Finn smirked.

Finn looked behind Quinn to see that it was now no longer occupied by Shelbie, San or Britt. Then he turned to see that Matt and Mike had left too. He soon had to turn his attention back to the girl who took his breath away, literally. He looked down at her and their eyes connected. They stared at each other for a little while. The two were finally snapped out of their trance by the sound of the bell.

"Can I walk you to class?"

"You can." Quinn smiled. Her smile grew even bigger when she felt his hand moved to take hers.

"So your man, huh? I think I like the sound of that."

"You better. I don't care who you talk to but you better not forget that." Finn leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"Don't plan to, girlfriend."

"You dork."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this was good enough. I want to thank you guys for supporting this story the way you do. I really do hope you guys aren't getting bored or tired of this. I have no way of knowing, but getting only 1 review for a chapter kind of bums me out and makes me think that you guys do think that it is getting boring. So please prove me wrong and let me know what you think and what you want to see. I want to write not just for me, but for you guys too. Thanks!<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys. I'm sorry for the wait. I was just so overwhelmed the past week with school, homework, soccer. Not to mention that I got a visit from writer's block. So again I'm really sorry for not updating like I usually try to. I really want to thank you guys for all the support you're continuing to give me. So in this chapter I had to remember that Puck's part of the story so I have to bring him back in. He'll probably be entering this chapter differently then you expect. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hiding My Love For You<p>

News that Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray had made their relationship official was all around school before even lunch time. During the day, Finn got a bunch of congrats from a bunch of guys around school, and Quinn was shot glares by the jealous girls that flooded each hall she walked down. Whenever someone would ask them if they really were together, they would just smile really big and walk away.

Things seemed to be going ok for them. They weren't given too much trouble from their new relationship. Apparently it was because some people saw it coming, even though they didn't how. The two just chose to leave it alone and bask in the glory of finally getting to be together. They were only bothered by Jacob Ben-Israel so many times for an interview, but finally Quinn had had enough and scared him away.

The day seemed to be finally coming to an end. Finn walked out of his latest class to find Quinn so that they could walk to glee club together. He found her stuffing books into her locker.

"Hey." He whispered into her ear as he stood behind her.

Without even responding, Quinn turned around and captured her lips with his. She finally pulled away to leave herself and Finn panting.

"Did you really miss me that much?" Finn smirked.

"You have no idea." Quinn said, smiling. She reached out for Finn's hand and he took it in a second. That's how they entered the choir room. Smiling, hand in hand.

Finn and Quinn really didn't know what to think when they noticed that as soon as they entered, Puck was making his way over to them. Their first reaction was that this wasn't going to be good. But then they noticed his face. He didn't look mad or upset or anything like that.

"Congrats, guys." Puck said softly when he reached them.

That was not what they were expecting to hear. "Um...Thanks Puck."

He nodded. "I want your relationship to go well so I want to hopefully get everything out. I just want to start by saying I'm sorry Quinn. What I did was entirely wrong and had no excuse, so I won't try to make any. I know saying sorry doesn't really do much. But I really do mean it Quinn. I truly mean it. You don't have to forgive me, I don't really expect you to. But I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I know what I did was wrong."

"Can I ask you something though?"

"You kinda just did. But go ahead." Puck said hoping to lighten the mood just a little bit.

"Why did you do it?"

"I'll be completely honest with you because I know that I already hurt you enough." He sighed deeply. "Ok so I started to notice that you and Finn were kinda starting to get really close, and I know that it was just as friends. But you and me were almost always with each other, so we weren't all that close to our other friends as we used to be. So I started to feel a little lonely. I looked for a friend that my mom would be proud of, and that was Rachel because she's Jewish. I found out that she's actually pretty cool. The more time you spent with Finn, the more time I spent with Rachel. Then I found out that you stayed at Finn's house the night after the game and I freaked, I planned to just go home and cool off but I walked into my room and found Rachel lying on my bed. Things sort of just happened from there."

"Is there anything you're hiding from me?"

"Don't freak out. I did spend some nights at her place, but I swear that nothing happened. Things happened that night because I couldn't control my anger. I'm sorry Quinn."

"It's ok. I'll admit that the time that we were together, despite some of our fights, you were a great boyfriend. You always looked out for me and tried to help me do what's best. Even though I really shouldn't, I forgive you."

"Why? I don't deserve to be forgiven."

"You're right. But for you to come and want to get everything out between us before my relationship with Finn really started, that's really brave and nice of you. It means a lot to me. That you didn't come here all jealous, but instead were ok with Finn and me. We're not on the best of terms as of right now, but maybe we can slowly fix that."

"I would really like that. Thanks Quinn." He extended his hand, knowing that a hug was far out of the question right now. She took and smiled.

"Thanks for coming clean, Puck. And if you don't mind, what's going on between you and Rachel?"

"She's pretty cool. She was practically the only person who would talk to me after our break up so we got closer. I guess I sorta fell for her, you know. So we're together now."

"Good luck with that." Quinn giggled, which signaled Puck that she was joking.

Puck then turned his attention to Finn who had stepped back and let them talk. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Listen. I'm sorry for everything, man. I screwed up big time with you. I was being completely selfish. I knew that you were pretty much in love with Quinn then, but I still asked her out. Just to make it clear, I didn't ask her out to make you angry or jealous. I did like Quinn too, just not as much as you. I should have backed off and let you have your chance. I'm sorry for that and for letting us drift so far apart. We used to be inseparable but then I chose to be an ass and push you and all the others away. I seriously can't believe that I did that."

"It's alright, bro. I understand. I didn't try my hardest to keep us together so I guess I'm partly to blame. So don't go beating yourself up for that."

"Thanks. I hope to see you guys around a little more." Puck wondered. They both nodded and smiled as he began to head back to his seat. He stopped after just a few steps. "And Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let her go like I did. That's one of my biggest regrets. So don't make the same mistake I did."

"Thanks for the advice, Puck. And don't worry. I don't plan on letting this one go."

"Good." And Puck started on his way again.

"Puck!" Finn called and waited for him to turn around. "Me and the other guys are coming over to my place for a Halo/COD marathon battle Saturday. You interested in coming?"

"You seriously inviting me?"

"Of course I would. No matter what happens, deep down, you're always gonna be my brother. So we have to start somewhere to forgive each other. What do ya say?"

He thought about it for a second. "I'll be there. Thanks for the invite."

Finn smiled and started to walk Quinn to their seats by their group of best friends.

"Looks like the everything is going well for the happy couple. Did we miss much since you jumped Finn this morning and pinned him against the lockers just so you could suck each other faces?" Santana asked causing the two to turn crimson red.

"Nice one, San." Matt raised his hand for a high-five once he saw how his friends were trying to hide their red faces.

Quinn and Finn have never been more grateful for Mr. Schue coming in and interrupting all their conversations, especially when they noticed when Santana was about to say something else.

After Mr. Schue dismissed them, Finn and Quinn rushed out of the room. They were trying to get away from their friend's teasing. Mainly, Santana's since she was probably the closest to the both of them, meaning she had so much more over them.

"And here I thought that things weren't going to go well." Finn said.

"Don't worry I was thinking the exact same thing."

"Guess that just proves another reason why we should be together." Quinn smiled at his comment and gave him a kiss for being so sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Sorry if it wasn't any good, I just needed to get a chapter out to you guys and a way to bring Puck back in. So like I said, I am starting to hit a little of writer's block. If you have an suggestions for this story, I'd really appreciate it! It would surely help me get the next chapter out quicker. Any idea helps! Thanks!<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**What's up, guys? I tried to get this chapter out sooner but failed. I'm sorry. But thank you guys for the suggestion for story. They really do help. I'll try to add them into the story but as you know I can't get them all in at the same time. So here's the next chapter! Oh and it starts off at the guy's little gaming marathon. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hiding My Love For You<p>

Finn, Mike, and Matt were already starting without the others. Mike and Matt had come earlier than the others for no reason other than they had nothing better to do. They didn't feel like waiting for Blaine, Puck, and Artie to arrive. So they were munching on snacks and shooting each others heads off. Finn groaned when he the doorbell rang, but he got up to answer it. He opened the door to find the other three standing on the other side.

"Took you guys long enough." Finn said as he led them to the living room.

"What are you talking about? We got here when you told us to." Blaine said.

"Wrong. I never told you an exact time to come over. I just invited you guys to come over." Finn stated, proud of himself for remembering something and being able to prove them wrong.

Artie rolled his eyes. "Ok, Finn. Sorry we took so long."

As they arrived they saw Mike and Matt shooting Finn's character every time it respawned.

"Cheaters!" Finn accused.

"Look, who finally decided to show up." Mike said, laughing as he continued to shoot Finn's character.

"Seriously dudes. What were you doing? Reapplying your make up a thousand times?"

"Beauty like this doesn't come natural." Puck gestured to his face, playing along.

"Where's Kurt and your parents?"

"Mom and Burt are going to visit my aunt in Columbia and Kurt told me he was going out, but he didn't tell to where."

"Back to the question at hand. What took you guys so long?"

Artie rolled his eyes again. "We didn't know when to come. Finn didn't tell us."

"Puck should know. It's Finn's house. If he invites you and doesn't tell you when to come, just show up whenever."

Puck held his head down for a moment, feeling bad that he didn't remember that. The four of them had established that together. He still had a lot to do before he got back to where he stood with them.

"But that's what we did. We showed up now because we wanted to." Blaine reminded them.

"Yeah. But you guys took way too long. It's already way past lunch time. It's like two. So our little marathon is going to be cut very short. Instead of a long marathon that could have gone all day, we're gonna have a little tournament between us to see who's the best." Matt explained.

"Which game are we playing?" Blaine asked.

"We're looking for the champion of Black Ops."

"Let's get to it then!" Puck said.

About two hours later, the tournament was over and only one emerged victorious. Mike Chang.

"That's right. The champ is here! Losers! Now bow down to my awesomeness." Mike commanded.

"All hail the Great Chang." They guys chanted over and over as they bowed before the greatness that was their new champion.

"Now that we have our new champion, we can get on with our next order of business."

"Which is?"

Finn stood. "I saved up my allowance and have enough to buy a new game. So we're heading to the game shop in the mall to buy Modern Warfare 3. Right now."

"Seriously? What are we still doing here? Let's go!"

* * *

><p>They rushed into the mall with only one destination in mind. The game shop. They practically ran to the store and straight to where the game was sitting. Finn paid and they made their way out, worshiping the new game in Finn's hand.<p>

"Dude I can't wait until we get back so we can try it out!" Blaine exclaimed.

"That's gonna have to wait." Right at that moment, Finn's stomach growled loudly, closely followed by Puck's.

"Why don't we hit the food courts before heading back?" Mike suggested.

"Sounds good." They all agreed.

They all got in line to get a burger. The line seemed pretty long so it wasn't a surprise when all their eyes wondered around the mall. Finn's eye fell upon a particular store. Forever 21. It wasn't the things in the store that caught it his attention. It was who he saw standing outside of it. Quinn and some guy. Both standing very close to each other, him brushing his arms against hers, and laughing their butts off all at the same time. That did not make Finn happy. He watched them for a few minutes before he got out of line and stomped his way over there, leaving the guys staring at him confused.

"Who the hell is this?" Finn shouted as he approached the two. He got in between and pushed the guy a good distance from Quinn.

"Finn? Finn, it's not what it looks like!" Quinn said when she figured where this was leading to.

"Really? Then what the hell is it? I saw you guys flirting with each other. What am I supposed to think about that?" Finn yelled.

"Finn..." Quinn tried.

"I mean why would you do this? After everything that happened between you and Puck and your parents."

"Finn..."

"After all the work you realized I put in so that I could show you that I really wanted to be with you. How could I be so stupid? To think that you wouldn't stab me in the back the first chance you get." That last sentence really hit Quinn and hit her hard. By this time all the guys finally caught up to Finn and what was going on.

"Lay off man. Look what you're doing to her." The guy Quinn was with, who was now trying to make his way over to comfort her.

"Why don't you stay out of this?" Finn said, pushing the guy back to where he was before. "This is my girlfriend and none of this would be happening if you weren't here. Now why don't you back the hell away and get out of my face." Finn was red with anger now.

"Like hell I will. You think I'm just gonna walk away and let you keep talking to her like this. Some boyfriend you are to make her feel like she is right now."

"You really want to go there?"

"Maybe I do, because I think she needs a better boy in her life than you. So how about you step down and let a real man take your place?"

"You saying that I ain't a man?"

"Sure as hell ain't acting like one. You barely care about Quinn, you'd rather see her cry than be happy."

That's when Finn lost it and started shouting. "You do not tell me that I don't care about Quinn! I've been waiting for her practically my whole life! I've been there for her when she really needed someone. When she was bawling her eyes out. When she barely felt strong enough to stand on her own. So don't say that I don't care about her."

This outburst started to cause a scene. So a small group started to gather around the two shouting men, waiting for the next move.

"You cared about her then, not now. I mean what girl falls for a freaking giant, uncoordinated dumbass who reeks of virgin blood and desperation. What girl in their right mind, would love to go and jump all those rolls of fat that litter your body? So leave _my_ girl alone and go cry in a corner."

Finn snapped. He lunged at the guy who was nowhere near ready, so they both fell over. They rolled over each other, trying to get the upper hand, sneaking a punch or maybe even a knee. It didn't take long for the mall cops to come and break up the fight. Sadly it didn't just end at that. The huge, buff security guards led Finn and the other guy out of the mall and threw them out.

"You two men should be ashamed of yourselves. This is a family place. Meaning their are kids. Have some respect!" The manager of the mall yelled as she followed the guards back into the building.

Finn went over and sat on one of the outside benches. He buried his face in his hands, full of shame. That lady was right. He shouldn't have let that happen. Now Finn decided was time to beat himself up for causing that big of a scene and yelling those horrible things at Quinn.

He heard footsteps approaching. He looked up and saw Quinn, and not to far behind her were all the guys and to Finn's mild surprise, all the girls.

"Finn..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to leave it there, but I kind of wanted to break it up a little. The next chapter will continue from this so don't worry. Still taking any suggestions. And please review so I know what you think. Thank you.<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Geez! Another week without an update. What's going on with m****e? Well for those who were actually waiting, here's the next chapter. Takes place right after the last. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hiding My Love For You<p>

"Finn..." Quinn walked up to him not very happy at all. He could sense anger and sadness and hurt radiating off of her body.

With no response, Finn just looked up at her. He was too ashamed in himself for what he had said to her. He just wanted her to leave so that he could really start beating himself up for it. It wasn't long before his gaze fell upon the ground again, still silent.

"Finn..." Quinn said again. When he didn't respond her temper rose.

"Finn Hudson!" He just looked up at her for a second before looking down at his hands. This didn't do well with Quinn so she continued to shout. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Again nothing.

"Answer me, Finn!"

"What do you want me to say?" He mumbled lowly that she couldn't hear.

"What?"

"What do you want me to say, Quinn?" He yelled as he shot up from his seat on the chair. She stepped back a little in surprise. "What do you expect me to do if I saw you flirting with some guy I don't know?"

"I told you that it wasn't what it looked like."

"Then what was it? Who the hell was that guy? And why does he think you as his girl? Huh, Quinn? Tell me. Tell me what's going on that I don't know about." He pushed.

"Nothing is going on between me and Sam!"

"Sam? So that's his name. Now you can tell me all about how you two met, how your relationship is going, and all that stuff. Come on. I'm waiting."

_Wham!_ Open hand slap to the face.

All the guys and girls watching from the entrance stood open mouthed and shocked.

Finn stood there with his now red left cheek stinging from Quinn's right hand.

In Finn's mind, he sorta knew that he deserved that.

"He's the new kid from my church! He's had a crush on me ever since he got here! But you know why nothing has ever happened? It's because I have a boyfriend. One I thought trusted me." Tears welled up in her eyes but never fell.

Now Finn felt like an ass. So he did what all the guys do when they know that they might have gone too far. It may hurt their ego but now would be worth it. He apologized.

"I'm sorry. If you want to slap me again or anything go for it. I wouldn't blame you."

For the second time that night, Quinn's hand connected with Finn's face again. This time about twice as hard as the first, leaving an even darker red mark shaped like a hand on his left cheek.

"Ok I deserved that. I know I did. Now that I think about it, I was wrong. What I did was really wrong wasn't it? But be honest would you really expect me to act any differently if you knew that I would see that?"

"I didn't think that you would take it to the extreme of getting into a fight and then getting kicked out of the mall. No that wasn't at all what I would have pictured."

"Can you blame me? I'm not that good with these things. You should know that. And you should know that you're my first girlfriend ever. So of course it would be extreme. But you're right. Getting kicked out is a little over the top."

"So you were that jealous?" She teased, just happy that she got him to understand and apologize.

"I think it's pretty obvious that I was. Now I know how you feel when girls come up and flirt with me. Especially Shelbie."

"Good, I'm glad I'm not the only one that feels that way. I don't like that feeling at all on me."

"Me either. Listen I owe you a lot. Because like I said, I took it over the top then what you've done to Shelbie. So I will make it up to you. How about I start by inviting you to come over to my house and watch a movie or something? Just to cool off from tonight." Finn suggested, hoping to find out that there is still a chance for them.

"I'd like that."

"You guys are invited too." Finn yelled over to the others. They all cheered and ran to each others cars and made their way back to Finn and Kurt's house.

Finn thought that Quinn was seriously still pissed at him so she probably won't say much the rest of the night.

When they got there, they rushed to get the best seats in the living room. Finn walked into the kitchen and popped 2 bags of popcorn and grabbed some chips and sodas. The movie had already started when he got there but he didn't really mind.

During the movie, Finn's mind kept going from actually watching the movie, to the events at the mall, to Quinn. All night those were all the things happening in his head. By the time movie's over, everybody notices that they have to start to head home. So Finn lets everyone out, but one insisted on staying. After they all left, Kurt went to his room.

Finn turned his attention to his last remaining guest. "Are you staying so that you can continue chewing me out for today?"

"No just wanted some alone time with you before going home. Do you have a problem with that?"

Before he could answer, Quinn pushed him against the wall next to the door and attacked his lips. This was one of the last things Finn expected due to today. Especially the two times, he got slapped right across the face. It was like Quinn was able to read his mind, because she kissed him harder which in turn made him forget everything on his mind but her. She began to nip his bottom lip and when he let out a little moan she took it as her opportunity to slip her tongue in. She began to wrestle with his in an everlasting battle. It wasn't much longer before Quinn pulled away and left them both panting for air.

Quinn stepped back and opened the door. She walked up to his still paralyzed body and reached up so that she could whisper in his ear.

"Just to let you know. You fighting for me really turned me on." She drawled out in a husky voice. She gave his earlobe a little nibble before she gathered herself and walked out the door to his car.

When Finn finally gained his sense of movement again, he walked up to close the door and leaned his back against it. He began to replay his make out session with Quinn just a minute ago, over and over again. He looked down at his pants and it wasn't hard to notice a huge bulge sticking out. He groaned.

"Damn! Thanks a lot Quinn."

This was going to be a long _hard _night.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. It probably wasn't all that great. Hopefully it was at least good enough for you guys. But if you would like to help me out with the future chapter, let me know what you want to see. Thanks again for reading!<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**You guys probably aren't happy with me right now. I realize that I haven't updated in a little over a month and I'm super super sorry for that. I didn't have time over break because I was forced to go on a trip the whole time and had no time to write. When school started back up again, it was time to get ready for finals. Life keeps getting in the way. I just finished with them so hopefully I can find time to update more. Quick shout out to jalex1 for reminding me how long and how badly, I've put this off for. So thank you. Most of you probably don't care about all this but I thought that you deserved an explanation. So sorry for the lack of updates and this long author note. For any of you still out there reading this, thank you very much and go ahead read on!**

* * *

><p>Hiding My Love For You<p>

About a week has passed since Finn was kicked out of the mall and had a little fight with Quinn, which ended with him getting slapped in the face twice. But things between them were much better now. So it was the weekend and Finn just got up, at around 10, and headed downstairs, where he could smell his mom's cooking.

"Good morning sweetie." His mom smiles from her spot at the stove.

"Morning Mom, Burt." Finn greets as he gets himself a glass of orange juice. He takes a seat across from Burt who was looking through the newspaper. In the next second Kurt walks in, just getting off the phone.

"Ok, Blaine says that he can come over tonight for dinner at 6. Thanks again for letting me invite him."

"No problem, Kurt. You're father and I looking forward to having a nice dinner and talk with you're boyfriend. You know get to know him more." Carol said as she placed a huge stack of pancakes, eggs, sausages, and bacon onto the table.

"You know Finn, maybe you just invite someone over too. We wouldn't want you to feel left out."

Finn looked from Burt to his mom. "Ok I'll just ask one of the guys to come over then."

"Dear, I don't think that's what Burt meant. I think he was insinutating that maybe you invite a girl over or something."

"Yeah. Like someone special to you. Like you're girlfriend. What's her name? Santana?"

Finn choked on his orange juice at the statement.

"Dad, Santana's into girls and with Brittany, remember." Kurt explained to his dad. "But that's a great idea. You should invite Quinn over, Finn. I'm sure she'd love to come.

"Quinn? I haven't seen her in awhile. I remember when you kids would be around each other nonstop. Like we could hardly separate you guys."

Finn blushed a little. "Quinn. Is she the blonde, cheerleader?"

"Yes, Dad. And she's Finn's girlfriend, so that would be perfect! Should I call her or would you like to Finn?"

Kurt was oblivious to the shocked faces on Carol and Burt's faces. Finn tried to hide behind his pancakes as it seemed that he had failed to mention to his mom and stepdad that he was dating Quinn Fabray.

"Finn Christopher Hudson! Why are we just hearing about this?" Carol demanded.

"It's no big deal, Mom. We haven't even been dating that long."

"How long?"

"Around 2-3 weeks."

"Weeks? And you fail to tell your own mother that you finally have your first girlfriend. Not to mention that you two have been best friends since you were kids. That's a big deal to me Finn."

Finn really didn't want this conversation to continue so he decided to apologize, hoping that his mom would drop the subject.

"I'm sorry, Mom. It's all just a little new to me. That's all."

"That's ok, Finn. Congradulations!" Inside, Carole always knew that they would end up together. Her maternal instincts just shouted to her that all those nights Finn was upset over Quinn. She was happy for him.

"Thanks, Mom."

She was really finished talking yet. "But as your mom I'd like to know these things. So to make it up to me, because you're a good boy, you are going to invite Quinn over to have dinner with us tonight." Carol stated with a look that said that he wasn't going to be able to change her mind.

"Ok. Fine."

Finn finished his breakfast and headed to his room. If he had to call Quinn, at least he would do it in private. He had her on speed dial 1. He called and waited as the phone rang. After two rings, she picked up.

"Hi, Finn." She said very cheerily which made him smile.

"Hey, Q. Um...I was just calling to ask if you were doing anything tonight."

"Not really. Why? Did you have something planned?"

Finn sighed a little, he really didn't have a choice here. "Well, Kurt invited Blaine over for dinner tonight, and my mom wanted to ask if you wanted to come."

Quinn noticed that his tone of voice was different from his usual one. "Are you ok, Finn? Do you not want me to come over tonight or something?"

"What? No! I'd love to spend tonight with you, I always do. You know that. But you see, I didn't really tell my mom about us yet and Kurt kind of let it out this morning..."

She didn't tell him, but she was a little upset that Finn hadn't told his own mother about them. She told her mom the day she kissed him in the halls that it was now official. Her mom and her grew closer now that her father was out of the house.

Quinn just brushed it off as a guy thing. Finn and his mom were close but maybe Finn wasn't ready to tell his mom so soon. She then remembered that she was still on the phone with him.

"I'm sorry, Finn. Could you say that again?"

"I was just saying that I'd love for you to come. It may be a little awkward at the beginning because I didn't tell my mom about us, but spending time with you will make it all better. So will you come?"

"Of course I'll come. I wouldn't pass up a chance to spend time with my boyfriend."

"Great! And as a thank you I will personally come pick you up tonight. So be ready, dinner's at 6." Finn says.

"Ok, I'll see you later then, ok?"

"Alright, bye."

"Bye, Finn."

"Bye." He said again before hanging up.

Honestly Finn was thrilled that Quinn was coming, but he was exactly looking forward to the actual dinner talk that was going to happen. Just then, Finn hears his door opening. It turns out to be Kurt who walks in and takes a seat in Finn's desk chair.

"Hey, Kurt. What's up?" Finn asked, a little confused as to why Kurt was in his room.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for telling my dad and Carol about you and Quinn."

"No Kurt, it's fine. It's my fault, I should have told them sooner. I don't really know why I didn't, I guess I just didn't. I don't really have all that great of a reason for not telling them."

"Well either way, they know now. They're both happy for you Finn, really. After you left the table, your mom kept going on and on about how she just knew that you and Quinn were going to end up together from the start."

"She really thought that?"

"Hey, moms seem to know everything. They know everything about you because they watched you grow up and to them you'll always be their little baby. So a little piece of advice, don't ever question their judgements, because like I said they know everything and just want what's best for you."

"Thanks for those words of wisdom, Kurt."

"No problem, my dear brother."

"Alright. Now not to be rude, because you know I love you and all, but could you please get out of my room. I need to take a shower and get changed."

"For what?"

"I just have to make a few stops before I pick Quinn up tonight."

"Where to?"

"Can't say. And please don't ask why."

Kurt didn't. "Ok, Finn if you don't want to tell, you don't have to. Just make sure that you aren't late to dinner tonight."

"No promises, but I'll try." Finn shouts over his shoulder as he rushes into the bathroom to take his shower.

Kurt just shook his head and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, you were probably hoping for a longer update, but I just wanted to cut it up into two parts and give you guys a little something. I promise that I will try to get my next chapter out very very soon. Thanks for understanding. For those wondering, next chapter will be the dinner. <strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys, hope this is out fast enough. I'm just gonna say that I just watched the latest episode of _Glee,_ because I was behind and was extremely disappointed and angry with the Finchel proposal. I guess all of us Fuinn supporters are the only ones left to keep the relationship alive. Ryan Murphay may not believe in Fuinn anymore but we do. Because Fuinn was meant to be! Anyways, back to the story, I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Hiding My Love For You<p>

At 5:00 that night, Quinn opened the door to find her boyfriend smiling brightly at her with his hands behind his back. She smiled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek before inviting him in.

"Hey, Finn. You're early."

"Yeah." He walked in and once she closed the door he brought his hands from behind his back. In his hands was a little I'm Sorry teddy bear and in it was holding one yellow rose and one red rose. "Here."

"What's this for?" She smiled taking the bear.

"I thought you would be upset and disappointed in me because I didn't tell my mom about us. You were probably wondering if I thought you were embarrassing or something like that. It's not true. I love you Quinn and I don't mind sharing that fact with the whole world. It just didn't reach my mom's ears because we don't really talk about that. So I'm sorry if you for whatever reason started to doubt our relationship." Finn stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

She smiled. She thought it was cute. Quinn walked over and stood on her tippy toes to give him a kiss. "Thank you, Finn. I really needed to hear that."

Quinn walked over to her couch and set the teddy bear there, making a note to herself to take it to her room later. Then she grabbed Finn's hand and led him to the kitchen where she got a small vase for her two flowers.

"I hope those roses are ok. I was talking about to the florist for about 20 minutes about them. I knew that you aren't the biggest flower fan so I thought to keep it simple so I got two. The yellow one is to say I'm sorry and the red one, of course means I love you. Because I really do." Finn smiled when he saw the look on Quinn's face.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest. He pressed a kiss to her head and they held each other like that for quite awhile.

"Come on. We should go. Don't want to be late."

With only a couple minutes to spare, Finn and Quinn made it to the Hudson-Hummel residence in time for dinner. Finn led her to the kitchen where they found Carol finishing up the cooking and Burt setting up the table.

"Hi, Mom. Hey, Burt. I'm back and look who I brought." Quinn stepped from behind Finn to be engulfed in a hug by Carole.

"Quinn. Sweetie, it's been awhile." Quinn smiled as she returned the hug full-heartedly.

"I know. I'm sorry I haven't been around much. But thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Hummel and Mr. Hummel."

Burt finally jumped into the conversation. "It's no problem at all. After all you are Quinn's girlfriend."

"Do you need some help with those?"

"Sure." Quinn then went off to help Burt set the table up, leaving the two Hudsons to themselves.

"I think that she may be the _one_, Finn. Don't let her go."

"I don't plan to." Finn smiled to his mom before going over to the table to join his stepdad and girlfriend.

Kurt and Blaine then stepped into the kitchen. They said their hellos and then took a seat at the table. Burt and Carol were sitting at the opposite heads of the table, Finn and Quinn were sitting next to each other on one side of the table, and Kurt and Blaine sat on the other side.

"Well everyone, dig in!" Carole exclaimed.

The first few minutes were spent in silent, so silent that you were able to hear the others chew. It was unsettling for most of them. Thankfully it finally came to an end, but unfortunately to the expense of Quinn and Finn.

"You know, Quinn. I don't mean to scare you off or anything but I always had this feeling that you and Finn were going to end up together." Carole admitted.

Finn choked a little on his food and Quinn deeply blushed and tried to hide her face.

"Really? Why did you think that Carole?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not completely sure myself. I just always had that feeling. Call it mother's intuition if you will." Carole answered. "Plus the fact that you two used to be inseparable. If I ever sat alone with one of you, you would talk about each other for hours on end." Carole added smirking.

Quinn's continued to blush furiously and Finn joined her. They weren't sure of what to say to that. They both knew it was true so there was no point in denying it. Blaine and Kurt on the other hand listened intently as Carole began to talk more and more about the two blushing teens.

Burt looked at the two and felt a little bad for them, so he decided to become their savior from embarrassment. "So kids, I hear college applications are due soon, any plans so far?" He said loud enough for Carole to know to let it go for the moment.

"Blaine and I are applying to colleges in New York. Like NYADA, NYU, Julliard. Hopefully we'll make it to New York and one day make it big there. I always have fashion to fall back on if Broadway isn't my in my future, but Blaine here is destined to make to Broadway." Kurt starts off.

"Please, Kurt. You are amazing, it doesn't matter what you are going to do. But one day everyone will know the name Kurt Hummel." Blaine says to his boyfriend.

"What about you, Quinn? Where do you plan to apply?" Burt asked.

As the words left her mouth, Finn listened intently. This was the first time he was hearing specific names of colleges that Quinn had in mind. He wouldn't tell her yet, but he was hoping to marry her one day, and spending as much time with her as possible was a step in the process.

"Well, I'm not really sure. After being in glee club, I realized that I really do love to sing and dance, but I know I'm not good enough for New York. I'm also interested in writing, and I still have a love for cheerleading. Hopefully with cheerleading I can get a scholarship. So far, UCLA and Yale are my top two choices. But I'm fine as long as I get into a college that has a good English and performing arts program." She finishes.

Burt and Carole looked impressed. Blaine and Kurt looked like they were proud of her. And Finn, he looked a little concerned. He wasn't sure where he wanted to apply yet. But maybe applying for Yale and UCLA won't be a bad idea. Just to be on the safe side.

"Finn, any ideas?" Burt asked.

"Um..." He didn't want to make it too obvious that he was planning to apply to colleges that Quinn was applying to. "Well, I was thinking of OSU, maybe UCLA. I haven't really thought it through yet, but I will soon."

With that over with, everyone was able to ease into a nice conversation, mostly of catching up with one another. When dinner was over, Quinn knew she had to get home, it was starting to get late.

They all walked her to the door. "Thank you so much for inviting me over. I had a great time. And Mrs. Hummel, your cooking was amazing, just like I remember it was. Thank you." She said again as she hugged the two adults and then her two friends.

"You're very welcome Quinn. It was nice to have you. Don't be afraid to stop by more often now ok?"

"I won't. Thank you. Goodnight." With those words Finn took her hand and they walked to his car.

Once they were at her house, Finn got out and walked her to the door. They sat down on the bench outside the door, holding each others hand, not quite ready to say goodnight. Quinn laid her head on his shoulder and looked up at the stars.

"I really did I have a great time, Finn. Thank you."

"No problem. I know my mom was really happy to see you again. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"I'd like that."

The two sat there in a comfortable silence just enjoying each other's presence. They were sitting there long enough for Quinn to actually fall asleep. Finn noticed this and smiled. He always thought that she looked really cute when she slept. He decided that he should get her inside and head home.

Finn dug through Quinn's purse and found her house key. He unlocked the door and then carefully picked her up. He carried her to her room and laid her down on her bed. He took her shoes off before slipping her under the covers. He pulled the covers tightly under her chin and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Quinn." He smiled before he went downstairs. Thanks to his mom's dinner, Finn got to spend all night with Quinn and learned of some plans she had for the future.

Maybe the dinner wasn't as bad as he thought he was going to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this was at least a little enjoyable for you guys. I'm thinking for a future chapter maybe Finn and Quinn talking and filling out their college applications together. It's just an idea for now, and it came from writing this chapter. So if I do write it, it will come out soon. Let me know what you think! Thanks!<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi guys. I'm really really sorry for not updating this in a couple months. I feel horrible. But my old computer crashed, life and school got in the way, and I was having a bit of writer's block. So again I am extremely sorry for having you wait. That is if there still are any readers for this story. I've gotten really bad at updating lately but I'm going to try to do better. I won't make promises because I don't want to disappoint people by not keeping them. If there are any people still interested this, I want to say thank you for sticking with this story even though I've been MIA for quite awhile. So this chapter is going to be about our favorite couple applying for college. Before I wrote this chapter I went back and reread my story to make sure I was going in the right direction and I noticed that in chapter 26 I put that they had already applied for college. If you guys could pretend that never happened that would be good because I wanted to write this. And if it is really bothering people just let me know and I will go back and fix it. Once again, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update and having this enormous author's note. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Hiding My Love For You<p>

Finn and Quinn have been sitting on Quinn's bed almost all day long. Each one of them had their laptops on their laps, looking up colleges to apply to. Finn was defintitely having a harder time than Quinn. She seemed eligle for almost any college she wanted. She was at the top of their class right now, she's in glee club, and the Cheerios, not to mention all the other clubs she signed up for. Plus everyone's sure that she is going to be this years valedictorian. Finn on the other hand didn't have too many things to put up. His grades weren't horrible but they were still pretty bad. All he thought he really had was glee club and football, that's it.

To say the least, Finn was panicking. Periodically Finn would look over at Quinn's screen and saw what college she's interested in and he wasn't sure he couldn't get into any of them. Like right now, Quinn was back to referring to Yale University. He knew how badly she wanted to go to Yale now. He thought about Quinn getting accepted but he wouldn't. His face was full of terror. This didn't go unnoticed by Quinn.

"What's wrong baby?" She took her laptop and set it on her bedside table. She turned and sat cross legged facing her boyfriend waiting for an answer with a look of concern on her face.

Finn didn't respond immediately. Instead he locked eyes with his girlfriend and remininced in all the good times he had with her even before they started dating. When he found his voice, he looked away from her. "I'm scared."

This isn't what Quinn expected but she still felt bad and a little confused. _What could he be scared about?_ She thought. "What are you scared of?"

He gathered enought courage to look her in the eye. "I'm scared of losing you."

Silence. Neither reacted nor said anything to that.

Quinn reached forward took Finn's laptop from him and placed it next to hers. Then she his hands in hers. This caused Finn to keep eye contact with her. "Why do you think you would ever lose me?"

"I...It's just that you have so much potential Quinn. You excel in everything you do, your school work and your extracurricular activites. Me? What do I have? Just about nothing. You can get into almost any college you choose and I'll be lucky to get into community college! I'm not smart enough! I'm barely a good football or basketball player! I just can't do anything! And you are going to some big college and I'll get left behind." Finn's voice drifted into a whisper by the last sentence. At this moment he didn't care if it was unmanly, he let a tear slide down his cheek with many more welled up in his eyes.

"Don't talk about yourself like that Finn." She go up on her knees and wiped away his tear. "You are an absolutely amazing guy. You are kind, funny, good-looking, caring, a great singer, and very passionate about the things you love to do. You may not have the best grades in our class but the point is you're trying. Last semester you passed with all B's which I'm sure you can do again this semester. You are smart, Finn Hudson, if just takes a little longer for everything to process. And you do not suck at sports. You got our sucky football team to become Conference Champions! And you were able to lead our basketball team to the finals. You are captains of both teams." She paused for a second so that she could crawl onto Finn's lap and take his face in between her hands. "You can do things right Finn. You're just focused on the negative that you don't see the positives. Not many guys can or do say that they can sing and play sports. They all can't say that they are leaders and captains of school clubs and sports like you can. So don't put yourself down. Finn you are one of the best guys on the planet and I'm lucky enough to be able to call you my boyfriend. So don't say you're nothing when you are destined to be something!"

"But that doesn't mean I could get accpeted into top schools like you can. Quinn, I've known you practically all my life and have loved you for most of it. I just finally got to have you and now I can lose you in only a couple months. Whether as a friend, girlfriend, or maybe even something more or less, I just can't think of my life without you Quinn."

"And you won't have to. We are planning to go to the same college and if not the same college, we are going to colleges that are within the same area. You'll never lose me."

"But I'll just be holding you back Quinn. You are destined for so many great things. And if you only allow yourself to places that I can get into, that won't let you achieve your full potential. I couldn't do that to you. I can't hold you back from reaching your dreams. I want to be there supporting you, not holding you back." Finn said seriously.

Quinn wasn't ready to back down. "I'm happy that you're looking out for me Finn, but I'm a big girl that can make her own decisions. And one of my decisions is stay with you and go to school with you."

"I just don't want you to look back on your life and regret it. I don't want you to regret this choice for the rest of your life. I want what's best for you because I love you."

They both knew that the love form the both of them are there but this is the first time they allowed that three word phrase to leave their lips. It just makes this moment all the more real for them.

"I love you too, Finn." She leaned forward and pecked his lips. "That's why I want to do this. I want to be by your side for the rest of my life whether it be a friend or something more. And besides, if you're involved, I could never regret my decisions. Now can we please leave it at that?"

"As long as you are sure."

"I am."

"Then ok. As long as we apply to where you want to go first so there is a better chance for your dreams to come true."

"But what about your dreams, baby?" Quinn asked him, feeling a little guilty for not bringing it up before.

Finn smiled a the thought that she was making sure to take in accoung of what he wants out of life too. "To be honest, I might think about becoming a teacher or a coach. I kind of just want to be able to help make a difference in a kid's life, like Mr. Schue has done for all of us. Help guide them, lead them, be there for them. Whatever they need. And I can do that just about anywhere since they have schools everywhere. So your dreams are our first priority."

"That's great Finn. You want to be a teacher or coach so you can help kids."

"Yeah. I guess I'm like all the boys who want to follow in their father's footsteps, considering that Mr. Schue has been like a father figure in my life. Besides, if teaching or coaching don't work out, I can always work on fixing cars."

"Although fixing cars sounds like a great thing to do, I'm believe that you can make it as that teacher you want to be. Like I said, you are destined to do great things. Helping change people's lives for the better is a great thing."

"Thanks Quinn."

"You're welcome, Finn. And thank you."

They sat in silence for a little bit. Quinn leaning her head against Finn's chest, listening to his heart beat and Finn softly stroking her hair. After awhile, Quinn picks her head up and leans in to kiss Finn on the lips. It's soft and gentle.

When they pull away, Quinn looks at him. "Do you want to know a secret?" Finn looks at her confused but slightly nods. "I'm want to be in your life for as long as you'll have as more than just a friend."

Finn smiled. "Then I guess you'll never be rid of me."

"Good, because I'd never want to be rid of you." They leaned in for another kiss, this one last longer with a lot more passion than the one before.

When they pulled away, they were both grinning from ear to ear and just settled into each other's comfortable company for a little while. They allowed themselves to take in everything they just said and process all of it. They both realized that they were still young and most might call them crazy for thinking that they have a chance of lasting forever, but they didn't care. They'll probably fight just like other couples but all they have to do is think about the future they want to get past it.

Wordlessly, they both reached for their laptops and continued their search for colleges and applications. This time they were able to search with more confidence and a better view of what they both wanted together.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go, the next chapter. I'm sorry if it wasn't that great, but I am just getting back into writing so please bare with me. And please leave me a review so I know who is supporting this story and let me know if you like it or not. Also, I need your guy's help. Like I said earlier I am having a bit of writer's block so if you could leave some suggestions or things you want to see in this story in your reviews as well, I'd really appreciate it and it would help me get these out a little faster. Thanks to anyone still reading this!<strong>


End file.
